YuYuGiDigiMoon Special: Neos United
by Kanius
Summary: The beginning of YuYuGiDigiMoon's New Era. The new generation of heroes (the Kuiper Senshi, the Neo Senshi, Neo Spirit Detectives, and the Neo Duelists) unite to stop a power-hungry mage from uniting reality-warping jewels. An evil power is at work behind these jewels, which will mean disaster for Japan and potentially the world.
1. The Neos Rising

**A/N:** Hey, loyal YYGDM fans. How's it all going? Me? Nothing except taking care of other business with priorities and my other fics, but enough about that.

It's almost a year removed since the last big season and game changer, _Dawn of Chaos_ , ended. It may have be the end of that trilogy season; we begin a second era anew.

A new generation era. A Neo Heroes era. This is time for the Kuiper Senshi, Neo Detectives, Neo Duelists (aka Team GX) and Neo Senshi to rise to take over the reigns while the old guard winds down and takes a bit of a back seat. Now that doesn't mean the OG Duelists, Digiteams, Spirit Detectives, and Sailor Senshi roles will diminish (far from it; and to be fair, it's half the old guard that's been inactive).

To recap: out of the old guard, the Tamers and Legendary Warriors are more or less more of a help to the Neos. The Senshi and Detectives still have some active members (Inners and Detectives are for the most part active; the Outers, minus Saturn, don't see much action and Kuwabara may see limited action). The OG Duelists have pretty much been whittled to a select few (Yugi, Kaiba, Lyn, Joey, Mokuba, Mai) that can help the Neos.

In addition to the Neos, we have new residents in the YYGDM community that come from other dimensions:

\- Dimitri Ishida (my Future Trunks Expy, character from my _Digimon Fusion Kai_ series, and Sailor Sedna's boyfriend)  & his Digimon Faith the Patamon.

\- Kensuke 'Ken' Rainer (Chaosblazer's OC and main character of _Digimon Accel Stream_ ) & his Digimon Army (partners consist of Veemon, Shoutmon, CyberBeelzemon, Titaniamon, etc).

However, this story will be about the Neos getting proactive on their own against a new threat. Let's see if they can carry that weight the old guard expect from them.

Now, if you've been following YYGDM and to some extent DF-Kai (along with Chaosblazer's Accel series), hopefully you're up to date. If not, here's a brief recap of the series of events that have (or will happen if I haven't finished/have yet to start on):

 _Wrath of Pharaohmon/Redux: Where it all starts. Five groups of heroes from different walks of life and destiny are united against their first common threat: Pharaohmon._

 _The Invasion of the Rajita: The second season takes place months later and escalates when an old enemy of the Moon Kingdom and Sailor Senshi, known as the Rajita, invade Earth. Unable to win alone, the Senshi gain support from the other heroes to thwart Ghidorah's plan for galactic domination._

 _The Search for the Kuiper Belt Senshi: The first side story of the series. Sailor Sedna is sent on a mission to find members of her team, the Kuiper Belt Senshi._

 _The Taiyoukai Awakening: An ancient group of demons awaken to ravage Earth, but the Spirit Detectives acquire help from their colleagues to stop them._

 _Special Gaiden: Underworld Saga: A prequel tie-in exploring Himura Tsubasa and Kotori Ayami during their journey in the Digital Underworld._

 _Across Dimensions: The first YYGDM/DF-Kai/Accel crossover in which a dimensional villain trio wages war on Ascendants. This marks the debut of Kensuke Rainer._

 _Summer Diaries/Special Edition: A series of stories told by various characters in a third person POV._

 _Dawn of Chaos: The third season and the largest story to date. Although the behind the scenes was orchestrated by the insidious Paradais duo (Charon and Prophet), our heroes have been split to contend with their own enemies. The Duelists pursue the Paradais Knights. The Spirit and Neo Detectives confront the Demon Priests and the Taiyoukai lord Arago. The Sailor Senshi and Kuiper Belt Senshi must contend with the Neo-Rajita and leader Gamera. The Tamers and Legendary Warriors gain support from the Digi-Destined and DATS to prevent Valmarmon's revival. All the while, Paradais preps for the Dawn of Chaos._

 _Siege of GranDracmon: The second YYGDM/DF-Kai/Accel crossover. Our heroes, joined by Kensuke and his Digimon, breaks into GranDracmon's castle to contend with GranDracmon and his forces._

 _Digimon Fusion Kai: D-Reaper's Fury: Another YYGDM/DF-Kai event, in which the Tamers, Legendary Warriors, and Kuipers go to the DF-Kai world to meet the Kai Digi-Destined and Ascendants to compete in a tournament. But, their fun is interrupted when a whole different D-Reaper gets awakened. This is an adaptation of the Majin Buu Saga with some deviations. The story is still ongoing; be aware of some potential spoilers in this story._

 _Supplementary readings_

 _YuYuGiDigiMoon: Gaiden (Various side stories, one-shots, POVs, and mini-arcs collected into an anthology of stories. Not really recommended, but still worth a look.)_

 _Digimon Fusion Kai Seasons 1 to 2.5 (Saiyan, Freeza, and Cell adaptations; And additional side stories)_

 _Digimon Accel Stream Seasons 1 to 2 and Side Story Slam (Kensuke Rainer's adventures, including crossover stories with YYGDM and DF-Kai. Written by Chaosblazer.)_

 _Guilty Crown: The Lost Kingdoms (AU crossover fic for YYGDM. A Guilty Crown/Madoka Magica crossover created by Ford1114.)_

Whew, that's a lot to summarize, but that's a recap of what's happened in the YYGDM franchise prior to this story. Hope you're able to keep up. For new readers it's a lot to read, but perhaps this story could ignite interest in the previous entries of my long-running franchise.

Anyway, why don't we jump straight into the story?

(Warning: This story takes place roughly a month after _Digimon Fusion Kai: D-Reaper's Fury_. So, any YYGDM characters that appear in that story may reference events from that fic and could be spoilers.)

With all that outta the way, enjoy!

xxxxx

 _ **Digital World/?-?/3:45 PM**_

It was going to be sunset in a deserted landscape cut off from most of the rest of the Digital World. This isolated stretch of desolate land was nearly void of Digimon and Duel Monsters, except for the few scavengers and hermits. The powers of the Digital World deemed this territory the 'Forbidden Zone' of the Digital World.

This was the perfect location for a certain criminal that managed to escape custody.

Being pursued was a blue-skinned young woman garbed in a sluttier version of Magician of Black Chaos' outfit, which mainly comprised of the black leather and straps. Her outfit perfectly exposed her cleavage and navel, in a 'V' shape, like the Harpie Lady. Protruding at the back of her head was long violet hair. Her legs was covered in a tight black leather skirt that went down nearly above her calves. Her feet were concealed in long high-heeled shoes.

This criminal was a partner-in-crime of an evil mage known as Chaos Command Magician. Her name is Chaos Magician Girl, and currently she was being pursued by lowly Forbidden Zone residents for her magic. But, there were other reasons, too, which were very perverse.

 **(Cue Attack on Titan OST –** _ **Female Titan Chase**_ **(0:00-1:55))**

"After her! Don't let her get away!" Came a loud bellow from one of the larger Duel Monsters pursuing her.

Barely looking over her shoulder in the midst of her run, Chaos Magician Girl sighted five Duel Monsters chasing her. The five-monster gang consisted of Saggi the Dark Clown, Pumpking the King of Ghost, Archfiend Cavalry, Serpent Night Dragon, and Cannon Soldier. Not only did they chase but unleashed a combination of blasts to knock Chaos Magician Girl off her feet. She only managed to get by jumping and using flight magic to keep her out of harm's reach.

"We're not letting you get away without payment, witch!" Saggi the Dark Clown yelled, cackling like the demented creep he was. "Of course, there's other ways you can repay your debt!"

Upon hearing this, Chaos Magician Girl shuddered in the back of her mind. She quickly opened up a small vial, containing an elixir. She threw it down as it shattered and unleashed a huge wall of smoke that kept the five monsters at bay.

"That oughta keep you five busy!" Chaos Magician Girl laughed, flinging her hair back and giving them a sexy wink. "Tata, boys!" With that, she slipped off like a thief in the night and made off toward a cave in the distance. "Hmm, this might make a good hiding spot; at least until those jerks stop finding me." She dashed into the cave and realized how dark it was. "Can't see!"

With the snap of her fingers, she used magic to make ball of blue light in her hand. She used the magic ball to navigate her way through the dark cave. When she heard squirming, she turned and sighted a bunch of beetles crawling away, causing her to get all squeamish.

"Ick, I hate insects," Chaos Magician Girl conveyed her disgust of creepy crawlers. She navigated deep into the cave until her left knee seemingly bumped into something hard. "Ow!" She winced and bent over to rub her knee. "Ugh, why didn't I see that? I'm getting so worked up on those creeps chasing me." Just then, she heard her pursuers' loud yells from outside the cave.

"Where did she go?!" Archfiend Calvary yelled out.

"I don't know, but when we find her she will pay!" Serpent Night Dragon growled.

Pumpkin cackled. "Oh don't worry. She will hand us those Witchenly spells whether she wants to or not!"

 **(End theme)**

As she turned off her magic light ball, Chaos Magician Girl slipped behind a rock face and stayed quiet like a mouse. She continued listening to their conversation.

 _Me hand over those spells I worked hard to steal!? Breaking into Witchenly with their tight security isn't an easy feat, y'know! And making it out is nothing short of a miracle!_ The dark mage thought while keeping quiet. She felt nervous sweat pour down her face. _Please just go away! I paid you the debt I owed y'all! What else more do you need besides these spells?!_ She closed her eyes and prayed. _If there's anything or anyone who can bail me out... I'd be the happiest evil mage ever!_

 _ **'Are you in trouble, woman?'**_

At first, Chaos Magician Girl thought she was hearing things and imagined a sagely voice. She wasn't one to believe in a divine being and initially dismissed this voice as such.

 _ **'I can save you from your current troubles.'**_

"You're in my head? You're talking to me... hey, are you what humans call God?"

 _ **'Not exactly, but I am a being whose powers could be interpreted as divine. Then again, perhaps not. You seem to have gotten yourself in a heap of trouble with these lowly creatures.'**_

"Yeah..."

 _ **'You can speak to me telepathically. I've linked our minds as we speak.'**_

 **(Cue Avatar: The Last Airbender OST –** _ **Dai Li**_ **)**

Nodding, Chaos Magician Girl projected her thoughts to this ambiguous 'divine being'. _You're telling me! These five monsters are still coming after me despite paying all my debts to them. I've had to steal to repay my debts. But, not too long ago I managed to steal some powerful magic spells for myself... I needed new magic to protect myself. But, these five seem to want what I have! They want the spoils I worked hard to take!_

The 'voice' responded in a calm sagely manner, seemingly understanding of her situation. _**'You've been surviving purely on thievery alone I take it?'**_

 _Yes, and I don't care if you judge me purely based on my way of living. I've been a thief ever since I was a child. I'm not about to change my ways._

 _ **'Why would I judge you? Quite the contrary, I find it admirable you've stuck to your principles. I've witnessed many thieves in my time, but you seem to stick out amongst the rest. You possess interesting qualities.'**_

 _Ok, so you're not here, I can just assume you're talking to me from another realm or something?_

 _ **'I'm with you as we speak.'**_

The female mage was left befuddled with this statement. She scoured around the cave and barely turned her light ball on again to find no signs of another person with her.

 _'Is this a prank? I don't see you anywhere!'_

Suddenly, a faint blue light gleamed near Chaos Magician Girl's feet. This nearly startled and made her squeak. She clamped her mouth shut and gazed down at the source of this mysterious blue glow. She crouched over and saw a blue jewel, cut in diamond shape and the face (top) of it slightly larger than a quarter, glowing before her eyes.

Mesmerized by the blue glow, the mage prodded the jewel and picked it up.

 _ **'Do you see now, woman? You're holding me as we speak.'**_

 _You're just a jewel? How can this be?!_

 _ **'It's a long story, but now that you've found me, I need your help.'**_

The mage was hesitant to accept realizing she still had her own dilemmas. However, she sat and listened.

"Go on."

 _ **'I will need your help finding other jewels similar to the one you're holding. You see, my essence has long been sealed in this jewel for ages. The other jewels have been separated from me and I require them. Not just to set me free from this jewel, but to revive me as a whole!'**_ The voice sounded like he was pleading, which may or may not win over the mage.

Looking back outside the cave, Chaos Magician Girl could still hear her pursuers. She heard their footsteps inch closer, causing her to panic.

 _Oh no! I think they might've suspected I'm hiding in this cave!_

 _ **'I can save you from these pursuers of yours. But, only if you'll agree to help me locate the other jewels. It's up to you, but I'd highly recommend it if you value your own precious livelihood.'**_

Chaos Magician Girl gulped and looked over her back. She saw Saggi and Cannon Soldier approaching. The latter activated an infrared scanner to find her more efficiently.

 _Ok! I accept your offer! I'll help you find those other jewels of yours! Now, please help me!_ Chaos Magician Girl clamped the blue gem in her hands.

The voice chortled an evil snicker. _**'I'm glad I could sway you. What is your name?'**_

 _Chaos Magician Girl._

 _ **'The jewel that you currently hold is known as the Mind Jewel. Use it on those simple-minded cretins so you'll understand the power you currently wield! Make them your test subjects! Bind them to our will!'**_

 **(End theme)**

As she nodded, Chaos Magician Girl stepped out of hiding with the Mind Jewel still glowing in her hand. Saggi and Cannon Soldier stopped and confronted her.

"Well, well, look who decided to come out clean!" Saggi laughed. "All right, mage. We know you have those spells. Hand them over to us."

Cannon Soldier scanned the glowing jewel in her hand. He spoke in a robotic voice. " _She's carrying an item with immense mystic energies._ "

"Oh, did you find something here of value? I knew we could count on a thief like you to continue bringing us the goods!" Saggi put his hand out. "Hand over whatever you found!"

"As you wish...!" Chaos Magician Girl faked both the clown and machine out. She didn't hand over the jewel, but instead used the Mind Jewel's powers to bind them both to the jewel's will. The jewel quickly converted their minds (or in Cannon Soldier's case his programming). Chaos Magician Girl opened her eyes and saw that both of her pursuers stood motionlessly. "Huh?" She waved her hands in front of their faces. "They're really under my control?" An evil grin adorned the mage's face. _Hah, it worked! How about them apples, ya jerks?!_

The voice could be heard snickering in her thoughts. _ **'Has your doubts been washed away, Chaos Magician Girl?'**_

 **(Cue Hunter x Hunter 2011 OST –** _ **Donkies**_ **)**

 _You better believe it!_ Chaos Magician Girl snapped her fingers and pointed at her two new slaves. "You two! Hop on one foot!"

Saggi and Cannon Soldier obeyed and did exactly what Chaos Magician Girl commanded. She giggled fiendishly and clapped.

"Ahahah! Yeah, now ballet!" Chaos Magician Girl watched Saggi and Cannon Soldier perform a ballet duet. "Perfect!"

"Hey, what's going on in there?! What's taking you two idiots long?!" Pumpking bellowed as his intolerance was pushed to extremes.

"Ugh, I can't wait to shut that big headed pumpkin freak up for good," mumbled Chaos Magician Girl.

 _ **'You can with the Mind Jewel.'**_

"Exactly what I was thinking," she said, ordering Saggi and Cannon Soldier with accompany her. She walked out pretending to be a captive. She held her arms up and put on a pouty face. "You got me. I just can't escape from you, creeps."

Pumpking cackled, leaning over to look Chaos Magician Girl dead in her eyes. "Did you think you'd ever escape repaying your debt to us?"

"I've already paid you guys in full. I've earned my damn freedom, now let me go."

"Oh, but you still need to give us those powerful spells you've stolen from Witchenly. It's not everyday us fiends get a chance to use their magical spells." He shot out a vine from his mouth and ensnared her by the waist. He pulled her close. "Now give me what we asked for!"

Chaos Magician Girl smirked evilly. "You want it?"

"Yes."

"Then, you got it!" She pulled out the Mind Jewel and used it to mind control the three remaining fiends.

"Wh-What's that... gem? And that glow?" Pumpking asked before succumbing to the mind control effects from the jewel. His eyes twisted and became dark blue, matching the color of the jewel. "How may I serve you?"

The other two, Archfiend and Serpent, were also converted by the Mind Jewel's light.

"How may we serve you?" The five mind-controlled Duel Monsters asked line mindless drones.

Grasping the Mind Jewel in her fingers, Chaos Magician Girl chuckled devilishly. "I've stripped you of your free wills! You five simpletons are my slaves now, but this won't do. I'll need more recruits if I'm going to help you find the other jewels."

 _ **'A wise choice, Chaos Magician Girl. Though we will require real manpower to secure faster results. I wish to have four Heralds, four of the mightiest warriors you can find whose strengths are uncontested.'**_

 **(End theme)**

After giving much thought for a few moments, the female mage finally decided and smiled evilly.

"I believe I know where I can get your four Heralds," Chaos Magician Girl stated, holding the Mind Jewel in her hands. "Allow me and my new slaves here to collect more recruits and we'll get your four Heralds as you desire."

The voice replied. _**'Whatever you need, but let's make haste, Chaos Magician Girl. I want my revival to come sooner than later.'**_

"Oh, don't you worry. With me assisting you, you'll be revived in no time! My five slaves, let's get to work!" The female mage beckoned her five mind-controlled slaves to follow her.

"YES, OUR MISTRESS!"

"Mistress, eh?" Chaos Magician Girl rolled her eyes. "Cute, but I like it." She and her five slaves advanced out of the Forbidden Zone to gather more recruits.

xxxxx

 **(Cue Rockman X3 –** _ **One More Time**_ **)**

xxxxx

 _ **YuYuGiDigiMoon Special: Neos United**_

xxxxx

Chapter 1

 _ **The Neos Rising**_

xxxxx

 _One week later._

xxxxx

 _ **Digital World/Outskirts from Royal Knight Headquarters/5:45 PM**_

Royal Knight Headquarters. Since the defeat of Valmarmon and Paradais, what was left of the Royal Knights gathered to rebuild their headquarters from the ground up. Various Digimon and Duel Monster knights amassed from all sectors of the Digital World to help during the reconstruction period that lasted over a single Earth year. The headquarters was the last place that required rebuilding.

The rebuilding was enacted by leaders, Omegamon and Buster Blader. With Alphamon out on business with other lands, Omegamon and Buster Blader doubled the efforts in the rebuilding process. However, since becoming a married Digimon to Athenamon, this required Omegamon to leave and assist in his wife's kingdom's reconstruction. Buster Blader was left to manage the Royal Knights.

As the front gates opened, Buster Blader walked out after a long day's work rebuilding to sharpen his sword skills. He beckoned two Knightmon keep alert.

Once he arrived in an enclosed forest away from the headquarters, he scoured through until he reached a lake. He drew out his sword and focused intensely. Then, with a light swing of his sword, he split the lake into two and pulled out a log from a bottom trench.

"Let's see if my sword skills have gotten any rusty," Buster Blader said. Kissing his blade, he tossed the mossy log into the air and jumped up taking a few swings at the log.

The log was split into many pieces. Buster Blader caught all the wooden pieces and landed from his high jump. He placed the wood pieces down sheathed his sword.

He nodded and chuckled. "Nope, my skills are still are sharp as ever!"

Suddenly, they came loud clapping from out of nowhere. Alarmed, Buster Blader pulled out his sword and surveyed for the source of the hand claps.

"Bravo! Bravo! Marvelous show, Sir Buster Blader!" Came a high-pitched but sensual feminine voice. "If you're looking for me, then allow me!"

Buster Blader turned to his left as he spotted a cloaked figure pounce from a high canopy tree. The figure stood facing Buster Blader's direction.

 **(Cue Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core OST –** _ **Combat Theme**_ **)**

"Who might you be?!" The purple-garbed knight demanded, giving a fierce glare to the mysterious hooded figure.

"Now, now, aren't you supposed to be a chivalrous knight? One who fights honorably?" The hooded figure pulled up her hood, unveiling herself as Chaos Magician Girl. She gave him a seductively cool smirk. "Greetings, Buster Blader. Your reputation knows no bounds. Do I look familiar to you? Does my face ring any bells?"

Buster Blader flatly replied. "No."

In response, Chaos Magician Girl gave him a blank look. "What... are you serious?! My face was on wanted posters! I was a crime partner with criminal Chaos Command Magician!"

"I'm afraid I still don't know you. You're probably a minor case."

"Minor case, my foot."

"Seeing you just admitted you were crime partners with a famous criminal, I can't let you go so easily. Would you kindly come with me so we can determine your sentence?"

"Sorry, but I don't intend to get caught by righteous people like you. Tell you what, dear," Chaos Magician Girl undid her cloak, slowly beginning to show her cleavage to him. "You could spare me and grant me pardon from my crimes?" Unbeknownst to the knight, the mage hid the Mind Jewel inside her cleavage straps.

"No can do and your charms won't work on me," Buster Blader dismissed her offer. "You know better. I don't negotiate with criminals."

"That's _too_ bad. I was going to give you an offer you couldn't refuse, but it's too late for that, I suppose," Chaos Magician Girl giggled and pulled out the Mind Jewel. "If you won't accept my offer, I'll just have to take you by force!"

As Buster Blader prepared to draw out his blade, Saggi, Serpent Night Dragon, Archfiend Calvary, and Cannon Soldier popped out behind the knight. They restrained Buster Blader. Then, two massive bony claws pinned the warrior's feet into the ground. The ghastly claws belonged to a Summoned Skull, whose head popped out of the moist earth.

"What's the meaning of this?!" Buster Blader demanded. A pair of green vines quickly snatched and yanked his sword away. "You're all in league with this woman?!"

Pumpking used his vines to toss the sword aside.

"He's all yours, mistress!" Saggi cackled like the demented clown he was.

"These men are my slaves and once had free wills. But, that all changed with this," Chaos Magician Girl showed off the Mind Jewel. "Feast your eyes on this, Buster Blader. With this jewel, I can mind control anyone I want. And do you think these are the only worthy servants I've recruited? I've amassed more than you can count."

"You won't bind me to your will, you fiendish woman!"

Chaos Magician Girl giggled again, speaking to him seductively. "Oh, but you have no choice. Your role as a Herald shall now be realized." She held the Mind Jewel up, shooting a blue beam of light that hit Buster Blader's face.

Buster Blader yelled in pain as blue rings of light revolved around his head. His eyes turned dark blue and the coloration of his light purple armor became a darker violet shade. The servants backed off and let Buster Blader go. Chaos Magician Girl picked up the knight's sword and walked over to hand it to him.

 **(End theme)**

"Now, Herald, who do you serve?"

Buster Blader raised his head and replied in a dark tone. "You, my mistress and the power for whom you serve. I, your loyal Herald, await your command."

 _Yes, yes! It really worked on a high-level warrior! Just think of the possibilities! I could even manage to enslave one of the Egyptian Gods!_ The female mage cackled at that ever so scary scenario.

 _ **'Unlikely. Even the Mind Jewel has its limits, but perhaps once you've gathered all the jewels and revive me, I can make it a reality.'**_

 _Looks like we'll cross that bridge once we get there._ Chaos Magician Girl refocused on her slave assembly. "Herald Buster Blader, do you know where's the closest vicinity to the Amazon Kingdom is located?"

Nodding, Buster Blader replied. "Of course, if you'll allow me to lead the way, I can take you there."

Grinning evilly, Chaos Magician Girl managed a soft but sensual chortle. "Perfect. Lead the way, Herald."

xxxxx

 _ **Digital World/Outskirts from Amazon Kingdom**_

The Amazon Kingdom. Ruled by Queens Athenamon and Amazoness Swordswoman, this was another united Digimon and Duel Monster community. Barring Omegamon and the steeds, only females were allowed to live on these grounds. It wasn't until recently that men were allowed to come as long as they met certain conditions. Although the second least advanced in technology compared to the other kingdoms (Royal Knights and Dra-Warriors), they made up for it for large numbers and were the most attuned with nature. Although, thanks to recent developments, they've started incorporating modern technologies to survive the changing times.

Just like the Royal Knights, the Amazons went through a reconstruction process. More Amazons, Digimon and Duel Monsters alike, were recruited from smaller villages scattered all over the Digital World. Athenamon and Swordswoman even managed a successful partnership with the Harpie Lady Clans.

With Athenamon conducting business in the kingdom, Swordswoman took a reprieve from her usual duties to train in the kingdom's outskirts. However, she didn't come alone. Bastion Misawa and his main squeeze, Tania the Amazon, visited the kingdom to see the queens. Eager to see Swordswoman's training, Tania insisted Bastion to go watch her. Bastion as always complied with Tania's wishes.

Sitting on a massive rock together, Bastion and Tania watched Swordswoman swinging her sword around and splitting several rocks in half.

"Ah-ha, isn't she amazing! Yep, she isn't one of my favorite monster cards for nothing!" Tania clapped for Swordswoman.

"She certainly is amazing to witness in person," Bastion nodded eagerly. "She's just like you, Tania. You both have the inherent ability to keep yourselves in shape."

Tania flexed her arm, showing her impressive 20-inch bicep for Bastion to touch. "We're Amazons, Bastion. We do nothing but train. You're getting buffer yourself, Bastion honey!"

"Yes, well, I can't keep up with you or you talented ladies."

" _Talented_ , huh?" Tania giggled as she slid down the rock and approached Swordswoman. "May I hold your sword, Queen Swordswoman?"

"You may," the queen handed Tania her heavy scimitar.

Tania gripped the scimitar and swung it with relative ease. "I bet this is a couple hundred pounds, right?"

"2 tons to be exact."

"Really? No wonder I'm sweating... just a teeny bit." Tania swung the scimitar around some more and split a rock formation in two. "Wow! Now that's power!"

Swordswoman clapped. "You're getting the hang of it."

"Thanks, my queen."

"Have you considered moving in with your man into our kingdom?"

"We've have thoughts, but I'm not sure how Bastion would take it."

Swordswoman nodded, looking between her and Bastion. "I understand."

Just then, Bastion felt something brush behind him. He looked over his shoulder as he pushed off the rock. He wailed and hit the ground, alarming the two Amazons.

"What was that?!" Tania gasped. She sighted Bastion on the ground in pain. "Bastion!" She hurried over to his side. "Are you ok?! Who did this to you?!"

 **(Cue Megaman X6 OST –** _ **Moon Light**_ **)**

Suddenly, Swordswoman looked up and sighted Chaos Magician Girl gliding in the air cackling evilly. The Amazon casted a fierce glare and swung her scimitar, sending a projectile that cut through the air with a piercing screech. Chaos Magician Girl narrowly dodged the projectile that would've split her in two and landed behind the Amazon queen.

"Such magnificent raw power you wield, Lady Swordswoman! Most impressive!" Clapped Chaos Magician Girl. "You're exactly the second Herald we want!"

" _We_?" A befuddled Swordswoman wondered, taking another swing at Chaos Magician Girl.

However, the mage forged a magical barrier that protected her from Swordswoman's earth-splitting swing. She used magic teleport to get behind Swordswoman.

"Your back's turned!" Tania shouted as she shoulder tackle Chaos Magician Girl, sending her flying far back. "Swordswoman, I have your back!" She watched Bastion stand beside her. "Stay behind me, Bastion. Things are bound to get ugly."

"Ah, you're so right!" Chaos Magician Girl announced. With a snap of her fingers, Pumpking popped out of the ground to the Amazons' and Bastion's surprise.

"Augh! No way, it's the Pumpking the King of Ghost!" Bastion yelled out, pointing to the giant Jack-o-Lantern monster.

"If that's all the reinforcements you've brought, you're in deep trouble," Swordswoman eyed Chaos Magician Girl. As Pumpking shot out branches upon branches of vines at her, Swordswoman made short work and cut all the vines apart with a swing.

Chaos Magician Girl shook her head dismissively. "I knew you'd say that. I took some liberties to add a new recruit. You may know him." Snapping her fingers again, Buster Blader materialized before everyone.

Upon seeing her comrade, Swordswoman was aghast. "Buster Blader...?" She barely managed to acknowledge him, allowing Chaos Magician Girl to tap her fingers over the Amazon's massive shoulders, applying a paralysis spell that binded the warrior easily. "Ugh...! A paralysis spell?!"

Chaos Magician Girl chortled. "Yes, just one of the techniques I learned after stealing a few spells from your Witchenly friends."

"No... you're the one who managed to escape from Witchenly with those advanced spells?"

"And there's more where that came from," Chaos Magician Girl pulled out the Mind Jewel. "See this?" She nodded to Buster Blader, who knelt down and bowed. "The Mind Jewel I found allows me to take control over anyone I so desire. I just so opt to use it on any Duel Monster I come across. Buster Blader has become our first Herald."

Tania and Bastion bumrushed Chaos Magician Girl to take the Mind Jewel. However, Saggi, Cannon Soldier, Serpent Night Dragon, and Archfiend Calvary materialized from out of a veil of black smoke. The four monsters cut Bastion and Tania off from the pass.

"Great, more of them?!" Bastion gritted.

"I'll take them!" Tania dashed over, clocking Saggi's face. Cannon Soldier tried shooting her, but she dodged his blasts and landed a hard kick that nearly took his head off. Before she could handle Serpent and Archfiend, Pumpking ensnared her with his vines. "Damn!" She quickly transformed into her white Amazoness Tiger form and clawed through the vines.

"That'll be enough out of you, trouble makers!" Chaos Magician Girl hissed, blasting the couple with binding spells.

As Bastion and Tania were hit with said spell, they hit the ground. Tania turned back to normal as the spell was too strong to break.

"No, Buster Blader... whatever mind control she has over you, fight it...!" Swordswoman pleaded to him.

"That'll be enough outta you!" The mage activated the Mind Jewel as it spread dark blue light over Swordswoman's paralyzed body. "Yes, resist all you want, it'll be all for naught!"

Despite her strong will being one of her defining traits, it wasn't enough to resist the Mind Jewel's insidious effects. Swordswoman's fiery red hair converted to silver and her usual Amazon garb turned from brown to dark green with silver trim. As the conversion ended, Swordswoman stood as the paralysis spell wore off. Her eyes glowed with dark blue energies. She picked up her scimitar and walked beside Buster Blader.

"I, Amazoness Swordswoman, am at your service, milady and our higher power."

"Excellent, Herald Swordswoman," Chaos Magician Girl looked impressed with Swordswoman's conversion colors. _Not only can I alter their appearances, but I could augment their strengths if I wanted to._

 **(End theme)**

"No, this is terrible... she's managed to mind control Swordswoman?!" Bastion yelled out.

"This is bad..." Tania muttered. She whispered to him. "We need to tell the others."

"What was that?" Chaos Magician Girl eavesdropped on Tania and Bastion's exchange. "Planning to tell the others? Not when I'm still here!" She raised her hand and conjured a fire spell to incinerate them, but then were stopped by the loud cries from the distance.

Amazoness Queen came dashing in with her sword readily drawn. Accompanying her was Yasmin the Gravekeeper's Assailant.

"Retreat! We have more pressing matters to attend to!" Commanded the mage, who used a teleport spell to remove her, the new Heralds, and the others from the location.

Queen barely managed to see Swordswoman with Chaos Magician Girl. "Sister! What's happened here?! Swordswoman!" However, she failed to get a response as the group were teleported away. "Damn!"

Once the binding spell wore off, Bastion and Tania got up to meet with Yasmin and Queen.

"Just when I decided to come and visit, she leaves," Queen sighed with irritation in her voice.

"It's not Lady Swordswoman's fault," Bastion explained. "That mage who showed up used a gem of sorts to mind control those Duel Monsters who attacked us. She's managed to convert Lady Swordswoman and Buster Blader!"

"That was Chaos Magician Girl," Yasmin confirmed.

"Anyone you know, Yasmin?" Bastion asked.

"Just that she's considered a nuisance and an assistant to Chaos Command Magician. If she's managed to procure some kind of mind control gem, then she'll likely find stronger warriors."

"It's a good thing I left Silent Magician and Lunamon at the kingdom before coming here," Queen nodded. "We need to inform Lady Athenamon and my sisters about this. We'll rendezvous back on Earth."

Yasmin turned facing Bastion and Tania. "In that case, us three can go to the real world. We can warn Jaden and his friends about this."

"It has been a while since I last seen Jaden and the others," Bastion smiled.

Tania smiled. "This is the perfect way to catch up, but remember we're on important business. Lady Swordswoman needs us."

"Right, understood."

"Once we get Jaden and the others, we can hunt down Chaos Magician Girl before she causes anymore trouble," Yasmin declared. "All right, let's get moving!"

As Queen stormed back to the Amazon Kingdom to relay the message, Yasmin led Bastion and Tania for the nearest doorway into Earth to find Jaden Yuki.

xxxxx

 _ **Digital World/Dra-Warrior's Base**_

Dra-Warrior's base. Ruled by Imperialdramon, the most advanced of the main dominions was also in the rebuilding process. The community recruited additional recruits, including new Digimon and Duel Monster types. With Imperialdramon seemingly away occasionally, Ninjadramon and Herodramon were left in charge of operations.

One of the Dra-Warrior's strongest members was Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon,. Today he was out on patrol outside the base, but that would prove to be a mistake.

It didn't long for Chaos Magician Girl and her cohorts to ambush Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon. As her brainwashed minions struggled to pin down the giant dragon, Chaos Magician Girl was poised to use her paralysis spell on him.

 **(Cue Marvel vs Capcom 3 OST –** _ **Theme of Wesker**_ **)**

"Hold him steady, fools!" The mage spat out frustrated.

 _ **'We need to hurry, least you want those fools to spread word of our activities!'**_ The voice reminded her.

 _I know! But, now we're trying to convert a dragon! With his size, of course he'll be harder to ensnare than the last two!_ Chaos Magician Girl gritted, preparing to utilize her paralysis spell.

"Mistress," Buster Blader interjected. He and Swordswoman bowed together to Chaos Magician Girl. "Allow us to assist." He pulled out his sword in conjunction to Swordswoman brandishing her scimitar.

As Red-Eyes Darkness prepared to break loose, Buster Blader jumped up striking the draconian's chest. Swordswoman lunged and struck Red-Eyes Darkness' head with her heavy sword. The heavy weighted sword knocked the dragon out, dropping him like a bad habit. Swordswoman and Buster Blader cleared a path, allowing Chaos Magician Girl to use her Mind Jewel to convert the beast.

"Three down, one to go," the mage snickered as spines protruded from Red-Eyes Black Dragon's back. "Embrace your new destiny. Awaken, our third Herald."

As the Mind Jewel's energies filled him, he was renewed with new life as dark blue energies sparked out of his eyes.

xxxxx

 _ **Digital World/Outside Witchenly**_

Declared the fourth major dominion of the Digital World, Witchenly was recognized for being the haven of the best and renowned spellcasters. These spellcasters, Duel Monsters and Digimon alike, had one defining monument that made them stand out from the other dominions: an academy for would-be spellcasters to learn their craft. Wisemon and Dark Magician, being the headmasters of the academy, have seen a tremendous growth of spellcasters graduate.

However, with Chaos Magician Girl infiltrating and stealing advanced spells for herself, Witchenly was placed on alert of more likely enemy infiltrations.

In the meantime, Dark Magician went out with Witchmon to locate any clues of Chaos Magician Girl's whereabouts. Upon discovering discarded potion bottles, they were immediately greeted by the thief herself. Of course, she didn't come alone and unleashed her Heralds on Dark Magician.

"Get back!" Dark Magician repelled Witchmon with a spell and engaged the four Herald. "What's the meaning of this, my friends?" He sensed dark external energies flowing around Buster Blader, Swordswoman, and Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon. "You're being controlled by dark mystic energies. Resist it!" As Buster Blader came at him with his sword, Dark Magician used his _**Dark Magic Attack**_ to knock him back.

Chaos Magician Girl watched, floating over them. "Having a rough time with my Heralds? Yes, they're under my control. Wish to know how I did it?"

Dark Magician noticed the blue gem in Chaos Magician Girl's grasp.

 _That's what's controlling them?! Wait, I feel the presence of a malevolent force inside that jewel!_

"Oh, I'd watch your back if I were you," Chaos Magician Girl giggled, floating away as Dark Magician was blasted from behind by Red-Eyes Darkness' _**Internal Darkfire**_ _._

Dark Magician was then slashed repeatedly by Swordswoman's _**Amazoness Slash Attack**_. Buster Blader joined in and battered the mage with his _**Dragon Sword Attack**_.

Having taken the attacks of colleagues, he was easily beaten and left laying in a heap.

"Pick him up," Chaos Magician Girl ordered, watching Swordswoman and Buster Blader lift Dark Magician up. She sauntered over and leaned in front of the mage's face. "You haven't had a streak of good luck lately, huh? First, I make off with some spell formulas you and your friends have been cooking up. Then, here I am about to convert you to become my Herald. Must suck to be you, Dark Magician."

"You witch... you aren't going to get away with this..."

"Oh, blah, blah, you goodie goodies are always spouting that cliched 'you'll never get away' bullshit," the female mage stuck her tongue out at Dark Magician. "But, after I'm done with you, you aren't gonna be a goodie goodie anymore." She pulled out the Mind Jewel. "My life's been looking up ever since finding this. Want to see me work my mojo?"

"Do what you must, but my colleagues will find out and stop you..."

"They're more than welcome to try," Chaos Magician Girl licked her lips. She kissed Dark Magician's lips and pulled back, smiling devilishly. "Since Chaos Command Magician ain't here anymore, allow me to speak for him: he curses you and the council for banishing him. Oh, and one more thing..." She whispered into his ear. "Do you miss that whore? What's her name? Warrior Lady of the Wasteland? Well, I'll heal your pain and make you forget all about her."

"No..."

Chaos Magician Girl activated the Mind Jewel, using its energy to zap Dark Magician. The mage's garb changed to all dark gray trimmed with purple and his face turned pale like snow. His eyes, much like the other converted Duel Monsters, glowed with intense blue energies.

 **(End theme)**

"Arise, my fourth Herald," Chaos Magician Girl commanded, watching Dark Magician stand up. "Who do you serve?"

Dark Magician replied in a drone-like manner. "You, my mistress."

"YES!" Chaos Magician Girl celebrated exuberantly, performing a dance of joy. "Who's winning now?!"

Witchmon witnessed Dark Magician's conversion and concealed behind bushes.

 _This is terrible! I should tell Wisemon... and I will, but I need to warn Phillipe! After all, my Charmers are with Phillipe and the Tamers! They can surely me save Dark Magician!_ Witchmon slipped away to forge a portal into Earth.

Once the four Heralds assembled, Chaos Magician Girl held the Mind Jewel up and laughed.

"All right, we have our Heralds! Where to now?" She called out to the voice inside the jewel.

 _ **'We begin looking for the other jewels. And I've located the nearest one, but it's not in this dimension.'**_

The malevolent mage deduced. "Earth. The remaining jewels must be there."

 _ **'Then, that is where you'll need to go. Take our Heralds and servants to secure the other jewels. The time is finally at hand to move forward to the next phase!'**_

 _As you wish, my friend!_ Chaos Magician Girl then faced and beckoned to her mind-controlled subjects. "All right, Heralds, our next stop: Earth! Let's not keep our master waiting."

xxxxx

 _ **Earth/Azabu-Juuban District, Japan/May 6, 2010/4:30 PM**_

Peace has since returned to Tokyo, but most of all Earth, following the Dawn of Chaos events. With the establishment of Legend Headquarters, Japan's heroes were amassed to create a national and global defense force. However, lately most threats have been minimal – mostly dealing with petty criminals and terrorist cells. They have been occasional threats from other dimensions. But, lately peace has been set in place.

At least until crime decided to rear its ugly head again.

But, there's always justice that puts them in their place.

A gang of masked robbers came storming out of a local Azabu-Juuban bank with bags.

"Y'all better keep your hands up!" A gang leader came running out with bags of cash. He beckoned his gang as they stormed out of a local bank. "Did y'all grab enough loot, ya jerks?!"

"More than enough!" A colleague held up a sack of cash. "We're ready to go, boss!"

"And thank y'all for your cooperation!" The gang leader pivoted back to the civilians and bank workers, tipping his hat to them. He and his gang quickly threw their bags into the back of their truck.

"We got 'em loaded!"

"Great, let's get outta here...!"

Suddenly, a pink beam of light, shaped like a heart, struck one robber in the face and knocked him out. The other robbers, including the leader, became alarmed as they ran over to check their leader.

"Holy crap, what just happened?!" One of the other gang members frantically asked. "Kojo just got knocked the f...!"

 _ **Pow!**_

Someone quickly rushed over and decked the robber, cutting him off from finishing his sentence and cold clocking him.

"Gah! What the hell?!" The third gang member was left aghast.

"Didn't anyone tell you not to curse in public?" Came a cutesy girl's voice from above them.

 **(Cue X-Men Evolution Theme)**

The gang members looked up as a pink-haired heroine, with a familiar bun hair style, dropped in holding a heart-shaped scepter. She landed fully garbed in a Sailor-styled uniform complete with a pink skirt and very long pig tails hanging from her buns. She gave the bad guys a deathly serious look.

The gang members were taken aback by the heroine's entrance.

"Hand over those bags of money and no one gets hurt!" The pink-haired Sailor demanded while pointing her heart scepter at them.

"Hey, why don't ya run back to school where ya belong, girl! You don't wanna mess with us!" One of the gang members retorted.

The gang leader scoffed. "You idiot. We're in deep crap now."

"What? This bitch thinks she can take us? All she got is that little pretty Barbie toy and she's all alone!"

The girl smirked coolly, not the least intimidated by the bank robbers. "I knew you'd say that. I don't always come alone. Ever wondered who knocked your friend out there?" She pointed to the one laying that got punched by someone.

"She didn't come alone! Get your asses moving, guys!" The gang leader ordered his men off. He quickly fired a few rounds at the pink-haired girl. "Take that! I heard all about you, Sailor Moon! You ain't taking us alive!"

However, the magical girl caught and deflected the incoming projectiles with her scepter. She swiftly batted away every bullet that left the gang leader speechless. The girl whistled a tune and tossed her scepter up, catching and twirling it with one hand.

"Aw, shit..."

"Just to correct you, it's Sailor _Neo_ Moon. Remember that," the Senshi winked before blasting him back with a heart-shaped beam, knocking him out. She walked over beside the unconscious criminal. "Luna-P!" She summoned her cybernetic Luna familiar, which materialized from a veil of pink smoke. She converted Luna-P into a pair of handcuffs and slapped them on the criminal.

 **(End theme)**

A gray cat with a moon crescent on its forehead popped out.

"Nice work, Neo Moon!" The gray cat spoke in a girl's voice.

"Thanks, Diana. RJ, I just got their leader! Get the rest of them, sweetie!"

 **(Cue Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin OST –** _ **Invitation of a Crazed Moon**_ **)**

" _ **In case you're wondering, that's me! Usagi 'Usa' Tsukino II, the future Princess Serenity III from Crystal Tokyo. I'm daughter of Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion. I'm new Sailor Moon, or Sailor Neo Moon as I'm called these days. Yep, I've hardly been a 'Chibi' for several years and have adopted a stronger persona myself.**_

 _ **And always by my side is my feline sidekick, Diana, daughter of Luna and Artemis. We're the heirs of our respective families and we're in the past helping carry our present day versions of our parents hero duties while they're busy doing their own things.**_

 _ **I might be cute-looking on the outside, but I'm not one to be overlooked! Drop your guard, bad guys, and I'll make you sorry!**_

 _ **Anyway, today was supposed to be an off-day for us, but duty calls at the last minute. And who's the sweetie that I was referring to? You're about to find out!**_ "

As the other gang members tried escaping, they didn't get far as a young man with dark hair appeared dressed in a white short-sleeved shirt, a denim jeans jacket, blue pants, and black shoes. He pointed his finger at the gang members and smirked.

"Going someone, guys?"

"Is this guy nuts? He's pointing his finger at us like a gun?!" One of the gang members was left confused.

"No, dumbass..." RJ rolled his eyes, clicked his fingers. "Bang!"

The gang members recoiled in fear, allowing RJ to run up quickly and punching each of them down. After cold clocking the last one, RJ stood over a gang members with a bored look.

"Man, they couldn't even put up a fight," RJ sighed. "But, it was an ok warm-up."

" _ **That's my sweetie! Say hello to Raizen Urameshi Jr., or RJ as we and his dad call him. Yep, as if you didn't realize it, he is Yusuke and Keiko's son. Kinda fitting the son of King of Makai and the daughter of Crystal Tokyo have hooked up? Well, it was a complicated start, kinda like Yusuke and Keiko's relationship in the past.**_

 _ **We've known each other for as long as we have. As little ones, we used to play. By middle school, we kinda drifted apart especially going down two different walks of life. I was the straight-A honors student that actively participated in school clubs and was a club president for one. Though despite being a popular girl, I never bragged about it. And I never once looked down on anyone who didn't come from a wealthy family. RJ was the complete opposite. Although his grades were average, he always got into fights and it made me look bad. I've had to persuade the school head master not to kick RJ out and give him a chance. I guess being a son of Yusuke thought he earned ego points, but was he wrong.**_

 _ **I've always stuck my neck out for RJ. When high school came, he and I reconciled and he became less of a delinquent. His mom and I had to push him hard to study so we can graduate. Yusuke even had to remind RJ he never had a chance to graduate and doesn't want history to repeat itself.**_

 _ **And here we are. Both of us in the same graduated class alongside Koori, Ryuuhi, and Adam. We're on our way to becoming responsible adults, but we still have our hero duties to perform. And I think we're about to see some interesting times ahead for us.**_ "

It wasn't long until the police came to collect the robbers. Neo Moon, Diana, and RJ watched the robbers being loaded into police truck.

"Thank you so much, heroes," the police chief shook their hands. "There's been multiple bank robberies today that we've barely just rounded them up."

"Oh, don't worry, police chief," Neo Moon reassured the aged man. "Our friends probably already helped take care of them."

"What she said, this was a piece of cake," RJ nodded.

"Well, good and thank you. We'll never forget this and no doubt this just boosts Legend Headquarter's outstanding reputation."

"We've just begun," Neo Moon smiled, taking back her handcuffs from the chief. "Those were mine, thanks. You make sure those guys pay for stealing!"

As the police left, Neo Moon, Diana, and RJ watched as the news reporters came to interview them.

"Great, the media," RJ grumbled. "I've always hated the media."

"Let's avoid them, sweetie," the pink-haired heroine smiled, taking RJ's hand and putting Diana on her shoulder. They both propelled into the air with combined magic and spirit energy to guide them.

Leaving the news reporters behind, the couple flew halfway over Azabu-Juuban until they sighted their friends standing on a rooftop. They landed to reconvene with their friends.

"Hey, did y'all bag some bank robbers?" A boy with spiky blue hair asked them while checking the news reports on a portable laptop. "Nice job, you two!"

A girl wearing a blue Sailor uniform and with long blue hair added with an annoyed scoff. "We were left dealing with some hackers trying to rob another bank, but they weren't a match for my hacking skills."

"Ain't that the truth, Amaya?" Daiki chuckled. "Hackers in this time are freaking amateurs."

" _ **Say hello to Amaya and Daiki Mizuno-Hunter. They're the twins of Ami Mizuno and Vega Hunter. Both inherited their mother's genius and their father's stubborn but prideful personalities. A weird combination I know, but they've pulled through for us when we need their strategies and tech upgrades the most.**_

 _ **Amaya is the new Sailor Mercury from our time. She's known as Sailor Cyber Mercury. Normally she's sweet and kind to us. She only shows her smart-alecky side around her brother. She's most definitely sweet and gentle to a boy she's become fond of in this time... the boy she's seeing is Max Stromberg, one of Lyn's brothers. She's the hacker and programmer of the two.**_

 _ **Daiki's more carefree and is a total techie. Give him any kind of gadget or tech device, he'll be all over it. He does have his trusty Helbot to assist him with work. He's our engineer and tech wizard. I think at one point he had a crush on me, but I never paid any mind to that. Though, I do clearly remember me and Amaya had to bail him out of trouble when he peeped on the girls' dressing room when we all went to the academy together. I practically had to beat the head cheerleader in a Duel Monsters game to ensure she doesn't tell the headmaster. Needless to say, Daiki can be a little too carefree.**_ "

"Well, what do you expect?" Came a voice belonging to a tall brunette girl, with a light brown complexion; she was seen wearing an olive green Sailor uniform. "We do come from 1000 years in the future. Right, Ryuuhi?" She looked over her back as a late-teen who looked similar to Hiei followed her.

"Quite," Ryuuhi merely replied. He turned over to see a girl with long sea green hair and garbed in an uniform similar to Sailor Mars but the red was replaced with sea green schemes and in place of the purple was dark blue hues. Her beautiful unique hair and pale complexion made her stand out amongst the rest. "Had fun taking down a few robbers, sister?"

The sea green-haired girl smiled modestly. "Yes, but after all got boring."

" _ **That tall girl is the future Sailor Jupiter. Allow me to introduce you to Umi Kino-Tsunami, also known as Sailor Battle Jupiter. As the name suggests, she's the daughter of Makoto Kino and Mako Tsunami, who are now married in the present time. She has her mom's love for cooking and martial arts training. She also has her dad's love for the ocean. When she's not hanging out with us, she's out training near the sea.**_

 _ **And the guy behind her shares an uncanny resemblance to Hiei. Well, no surprise. He's Hiei's son! Say hi to Ryuuhi Hino. He just happens to be the son of Rei Hino and Hiei. He's every bit as prideful as his parents. He has Hiei's cool-headed aloofness but Rei's fiery hotheaded nature when he gets ticked. Funny thing to note, he's taller than his dad. Isn't that funny? I also think there might be a thing going on between Umi and Hiei. He's always watching her train for some reason. He's not as subtle as I thought.**_

 _ **The girl with the very beautiful greenish hair and the snow white complexion just happens to be Ryuuhi's twin sister, Koori Hino aka Sailor Blue Mars. Yes, you heard right! Just like Ami, Rei had her set of twins. Being born from a father with blood ties to a Koorime race, it make senses Koori would inherit the Koori genes and be a born half-demon Koorime. She's very much like her aunt Yukina, a shy and sweet girl, but if you push her buttons and threaten someone dear to her, she's very bit as cut throat like her father. Since she and I are the same age, we went to the same schools together and out of the girls I'm more closest to Koori. You'd be surprised how smart-alecky Koori can be once she finally opens up. She's also found love through Max's brother, Sam Stromberg.**_

 _ **So, yeah Max and Sam are the luckiest guys in the world to be dating Mercury and Mars' daughters.**_ "

"You're telling me!" A girl with long brunette hair came out wearing a Sailor uniform with similar color schemes as Sailor V. "When are actual superpowered folk gonna show up again?"

"I actually don't mind dealing with petty robbers and criminals, Ai," a feminine-looking young man with brown hair and blonde streaks spoke out. He came out wearing a white dress shirt and brown pants. "They can be fun to scare."

"For a half-vampire Day Walker like you, maybe," RJ remarked.

" _ **Finally, there's our future Sailor Venus! Her name is Ai Aino-Kuroshishi aka Sailor Summoner Venus. She's Minako Aino and Rio Kuroshishi's daughter. She's every bit as light hearted and courageous as her mother. She has her dad's ability to summon dark mystic beasts. She shares her mother's love for idol singing and being a center of attention. She has a passion for art like her dad. She usually hangs around Amaya and Umi being the younger members of the group. They still have at least a year or two left in school before they graduate. Don't let them being younger fool you, they're every bit responsible and mature like me, RJ, Ryuuhi, Koori, and Adam. Although, if there is someone with immaturity when it comes to love, it's ironically Ai, who's named after love and being a daughter of Sailor Venus!**_

 _ **Which brings us to the cute-looking guy with her. This is Adam Sagara, son of Saya Sagara and a vampire demon named Tsukimaru. This isn't your crappy Twilight story we're talking here. Besides Saya and Tsukimaru are a much better couple than Bella and Edward! Anyway, Adam was born a half-demon and being half-vampire, the human side has allowed him to walk amongst us day walkers. Thus, he's been called a Day Walker. Funny thing, Ai and Adam's mothers are rivals, even in our time. Adam enjoys an aristocratic lifestyle, which annoys RJ and Ryuuhi, but he's very much a gentleman to me and the other girls. Oh, how I wish RJ has his mannerisms.**_ "

" _ **I heard that, Usa.**_ "

" _ **Oh, you're here, too?!**_ "

" _ **Can't be the only voice giving the audience a heads up on our profiles.**_ "

" _ **Heheh, you're right, Sorry, RJ!**_ "

" _ **So, what's that about Ai and Adam, Usa?**_ "

" _ **Oh right, Ai has been vying for Adam's love for the longest time, but there's just one big roadblock. Her competition is a succubus demon named Demona, who also takes on a bat form called Deedee. Ai and Deedee's heated rivalry reminds me of Ryoko and Ayeka.**_ "

" _ **Say, didn't Ai and Demona along with Adam and Daiki get dumped into the Tenchi universe during the final Dawn of Chaos battle when Chaos and her boy toy Millenniummon throw us into different dimensions?**_ "

" _ **Yep, I think so, RJ! Anyway, let's see what we're up to now!**_ "

 **(End theme)**

"Ok, so we took care of business. Now, we can have our fun," Neo Moon addressed everyone. "We're right at the meeting spot where we'll meet Yui and her group. I don't know about you guys, but I'm ready for some laser tag!"

"You and me both, Usa," RJ said. "You and me are gonna walk all over them."

"Oh please, bring it on!" Summoner Venus challenged the head couple. "Adam and I are so gonna sweep all of you!"

Adam sweatdropped. "Getting a little overconfident, Ai?" Suddenly, a tiny bat popped out from Adam's shirt pocket giving Summoner Venus an irked look.

"Why don't I join in and squash that ego of hers for you, Master Adam?" Deedee the bat asked.

"Now, now, Dee," Adam chuckled nervously. "If there's anything I can't handle is you two getting at each other's throats."

"Why am I playing kid's games?" Ryuuhi asked.

Battle Jupiter giggled, patting Ryuuhi's back. "Relax, it's all good fun. It's ok to loosen up. Even your sis knows when to have fun."

"Hey, Koori," Cyber Mercury turned to Blue Mars. "Aren't Max and Sam supposed to be coming with Yui and the group?"

"Yes, that's what I heard," Blue Mars replied. "They took off a few days from the Academy just to come see us and their sister Lyn."

"Of course, with our Valkyrie powers, we've been able to fly to Duel Academy," Cyber Mercury nodded. "Not too bad."

As the girls undid their Senshi forms, they reverted to civilian forms and climbed a ladder down from the rooftop. The boys followed them down as well. As they arrived at their meeting spot, they waited for a good fifteen minutes until the Spirit Neo-Detectives came.

"There they are!" Umi announced.

The Neo-Detectives came into view for the Neo Senshi to see. Yui Tsubasa & DarkGabumon, Aoshi Inuki, Cammy Hino, Shingo Tsukino, Kohana Kuroshishi, and Lien (wearing a human disguise; taking on a Caucasian look with long dark hair). Accompany them were the Stromberg brothers – Max and Sam. A year removed from the Dawn of Chaos events have strengthened the Neo-Detectives' bonds.

 **(Cue Castlevania: Curse of Darkness OST –** _ **Cordova Town**_ **)**

" _ **This Yui Tsubasa, younger sister of the Tamer Himura Tsubasa, but as you can see. I'm less of a young kid and more of a teen growing into a young woman. We're still two years from fully graduating. Despite me being a full-time Spirit Detective and a Tenyou, I still can't drink. Oh well, not that it bothers me. Can't believe it's been a full year since we beat Arago, the Demon Priests, and an entire demon invasion. On top of that, we beat the Paradais villains that tried to destroy our world. In the end, we all pulled out the stops and won.**_

 _ **As you can surmise, I'm still Koenma's trusted Spirit Detective. The status quo of my team has been mostly the same. Aoshi, Cammy, and Kohana are still with me. But, we have a new addition as you can see.**_

 _ **Lien, a Neo-Rajita now living on Earth, has moved in with Kohana and her family (namely Rio & Minako at this point). She has now become an honorary member of the Spirit Neo-Detectives. And to better blend in, she was given a watch device from her adoptive parent Nagah that creates a holographic disguise. She'll now look human in the eyes of the public and they won't even notice. The Rajita have some neat alien-tech if I say so myself!**_

 _ **Aoshi and I are now mostly dating. Cammy and Shingo have definitely been going out, much to the surprise of their sisters. Kohana and Lien have become quite an interesting item... never thought I'd see a human and a Rajita together, but I'm not complaining. I think it's cute!**_ "

" _ **Cute? I'll have you know, Yui, that Lien and I are now inseparable.**_ "

" _ **Heh, that explains why she's so attached to those big boobs of yours, or 'pillows' as she likes to call them!**_ "

" _ **Hey, at least I got someone who appreciates my boobs! I've always had to tape them down for... well reasons, but now I finally meet someone who likes me for who I am. It's just I've decided to open up for her, is all.**_ "

" _ **See, Kohana? You can be sweet when you want to be.**_ "

" _ **Not with you! You and I will always be rivals. My love for Lien will surpass your love for Aoshi!**_ "

" _ **Challenge accepted. Oh, speaking of love, can't forget Max and Sam. Good thing we're meeting Usa and her team. Cause Koori and Amaya are here.**_ "

 **(End theme)**

"Sam!" Koori cried out as she embraced Sam.

Amaya ran over and pulled Max into a hug. "Mmm, so good to see you, Max!"

"This time we came to you," Sam said, hugging Koori.

"Yep, you didn't have to fly to us this time around!" Max said.

Usa and RJ approached Yui.

"So, are we ready for some laser tag?" Usa asked the Neo-Detective.

Yui put on a wide smile. "You bet! How about we have couples vs couples. Then, we can have a Neo Senshi vs Neo-Detective rumble. And finally, a free-for-all, where there's no alliances?"

"You're on, Yui!" RJ accepted. "As far as the couple competition goes, me and Usa are gonna kick all your asses."

"Yeah, I'd like to see you try!" Aoshi interjected, getting into RJ's face as the two exchanged playful jabs to their sides.

"Should be fun," Kohana grinned a devilish smirk.

"Say, what is laser tag?" asked Lien.

Cammy added. "You're about to find out."

"Trust me, you're going to have a blast, Lien!" Shingo addressed the disguised alien girl.

"All right, next stop: laser tag!" Usa and Yui announced to everyone.

"Wait, aren't Karin and her group supposed to come?" Koori asked Usa.

"Yeah, but they had that Kobudo tournament thing and I'm not sure when they're getting out. Guess they'll call and let me know," Usa said, patting Diana's head. "Don't worry we can still have some fun before they come. Let's not keep ourselves waiting, c'mon!"

xxxxx

Elsewhere in the Azabu-Juuban District, the aforementioned Kuiper Belt Senshi had barely left a Kobudo tournament. The group consisted of the entire Kuiper team, Karin Osaka/Sailor Sedna, Tyra Vanderdbilt/Sailor Varuna, Christina Denton/Sailor Orcus, Taylor West/Sailor Eris, Helena Souza/Sailor Quaoar, and Jami Waziri/Sailor Ixion. Accompanying them were three men, two dogs, a little girl, and two PinkPatamon (one of which was pink).

The men were: Dimitri Ishida with his Patamon partner named Faith. He is Karin's boyfriend. The second guy is Kensuke 'Ken' Rainer, boyfriend to Christina. The third guy is Larry Stonebagel, leader of the Chimeras, and Taylor's boyfriend.

The little girl, Athena Osaka-Ishida, comes from the Crystal Tokyo future along with Usa and the Neo Senshi. Her partner is PinkPatamon.

The two dogs are Taylor's: both named Lucy and Desi.

 **(Cue Toonami Beats –** _ **Rise Up**_ **)**

Karin, Christina, and Taylor were still dressed in their karate gear. They were one of the many girls that competed in today's all-girl's Kobudo district tournament. These three along with two other Kobudo teammates represented Megumi's dojo in competing for the Azabu-Juuban district title. Their excellent skills landed them as far as the semi-finals, but they fell short against a very competitive dojo team in a best 3 out of 5.

Christina felt dejected being the only Kuiper to lose her match while Karin and Taylor scored wins. Despite Karin and Taylor's efforts, their other teammates were beaten consecutively. Despite their loss, Megumi was not disappointed and was proud of her girls despite the setbacks and strong competition.

"Ugh, I'm really sorry, guys. If only I didn't slip, how embarrassing," Christina tucked her head and sighed.

"Don't take it hard. Miss Megumi said you fought your best," Karin reassured her dejected Australian friend. "You've definitely improved, but that team we fought was tough."

"Yeah, don't be hard on yourself. You lasted against someone who had 7 years experience over you," Taylor stated.

Ken took matters and consoled Christina. "You did your best and that's all that matters, Christina," He trying his best to overcome his shyness without coming off his awkward, causing her to blush and smile back. "We can't always win them. I would know being a duelist having lost to Yugi once."

"Sure, but out of Megumi's team, I'm the weak link," Christina scoffed, completely downing herself. "And other rival teams know that. But, hey, at least I don't winded like I used to!"

"So, stop griping," Tyra sighed. "Take the loss, pick yourself up, train harder, and try again."

"Well, we have the national tournament in two months," Karin reminded them. "We did advance so far we have a good chance of qualifying. We'll train harder and win that championship, guys." She said with passion in her eyes. "Let that be a lesson to us and let the Kobudo training hon our skills further."

Not only did Karin get her point across to Christina and Taylor, the others got the message as well.

 **(End theme)**

 **(Cue The Incredibles Theme)**

" _ **I'm always one known for giving insightful and inspiring speeches. I don't know where it comes from, but from the heart I guess. Then again, being around the likes of Sailor Moon, Yugi Muto, and Takato will do that to you. They're such inspiring figures that I get inspired to be as great as them.**_

 _ **Hello, everyone. I am Karin Osaka, aka Sailor Sedna, and leader of the Kuiper Belt Senshi. I've been leading this team for a good couple of years. With Sailor Pluto's guidance, I've bettered myself as a responsible Senshi capable of leading a team. I've left a good impression with Sailor Moon and the other leads. When I'm not actively performing my Senshi, duties, I still perform my dimension guard duties. Lately I've helped my other dimension allies, namely the Ascendants and Kensuke, help fight their threats.**_

 _ **I've started to discover more about myself, including my past as Princess Sedna. Me and the Kuiper's memories have been fully restored. I discovered Ken is really my brother and that my Kuiper team were the forerunners of the Planetary Senshi. If that wasn't enough, me and Dimitri meeting our future daughter, Athena, months prior to now shocked our minds. Needless to say, these past few months have been life changing.**_

 _ **And just recently, me, the Kuipers, the Tamers, and the Legendary Warriors returned from the Ascendants' dimension, DF-616, for what was supposed to be a friendly reunion at a Digital World fighting tournament, but events that played out almost like the Majin Buu saga happened. We dealt with a insidious group led by a warlock called the Dark Coven. To make matters worse, we fought a Majin Buu version of the D-Reaper. After an arduous series of battles, Taichi Kamiya, as the Ascendant Omega X, used the Life Bomb with our energies to destroy the evil Teen-Reaper.**_

 _ **To recap: we went through a ton of crap to get where we are today. It was an exhausting ride dealing with enemies like a Buu-Reaper, but after much relaxation in dimension DF-616 we bid farewell to our Ascendant friends. Athena got to see her grandparents, Matt and Mimi, and her great uncle Tai. Here we are back home.**_

 _ **Oh, and as for Ken and Dimitri... Dimitri and I share a condo. Between my work as a museum curator and Dimitri working as a construction worker, we put our savings together to buy us a nice condo. It provided us and Athena a nice place to live in. Ken comes by to visit when he goes back between my world and his dimension, but since our kinship has been more or less confirmed he's considered finally moving into this dimension. Good thing we have room for one more in our condo and I know Athena would be thrilled to have her uncle Ken around!**_

 _ **As for the other Kuipers, they're doing fine. One year ago, Taylor moved into a shared apartment with Larry. They started slow but are now a happy couple. And yes, Taylor doesn't go anywhere without her dog guardians, Lucy and Desi!**_

 _ **Christina's moved into her own apartment and has become closely attached to Ken. I'd be happy to see Ken and Christina together. Christina still keeps up with her idol singing and voice acting career to make a living.**_

 _ **Jami's still living with Ami and her mother. She works at Mrs. Mizuno's clinic and is working her way to her medical degree.**_

 _ **As for Helena and Tyra, they're absolutely an item. While they still live on Rei and Cammy's shrine, they've traveled outside Tokyo some. Helena works as in a florist shop and is Tyra's self defense instructing assistant. Tyra works as a full-time self defense instructor and helps run a gym where she does a lot of her own training.**_

 _ **Athena, oh sweet little Athena. She's attending school in our time and she's learning about the good qualities of our time period. But, sometimes I do worry with her being partially Ascendant. Like her father Dimitri, she has the potential to become a full-powered Ascendant. He told me best: 'Don't fear our daughter's power. It's her gift and we will teach her use said gift to help others selflessly and only when it's necessary.' I want to believe that. I really do, but being her mother... yeah... I might be a mom yet in this time, but I have every right to worry for a child I'll one day be giving birth to.**_

 _ **Overall, it's been a rocky but rewarding road for us, but we can look forward to peaceful time. However long that lasts...**_ "

 **(End theme)**

"Hey, Karin, we still have time to make the laser tag with Usa and Yui's groups!" Helena reminded her.

Genuinely smiling, Karin nodded. "Yeah, let's not waste time then. C'mon, let's get out of this funk and end our day on a good note!"

"Yeah!" Athena gleefully expressed her enthusiasm for the idea of laser tag. She jumped up, lifting PinkPatamon up.

"Excited for some laser tag, Athena?" Dimitri patted her back.

"Yep!" She replied, grabbing Dimitri's hand.

"You up for some laser tag?" Taylor asked Larry.

Larry smiled back. "Sure, should be fun."

As the group headed over to the same laser tag place, Karin prepared to make a call to Usa until she and the others heard a commotion occurring not too far from where they were at now.

"Ah, c'mon! Can we go without dealing with lowly criminals?!" Christina vented her frustrations. "Let the police handle them!"

"Pfft, just leave one of us to handle them," Tyra snorted. "I've been meaning to beat up some thugs."

" _ **MONSTERS!**_ " Yelled out civilians from the distance.

 **(Cue Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin OST –** _ **Chaotic Playground**_ **)**

"Hey, look!" Ken pointed everyone to civilians running from some of the brainwashed Duel Monsters recruited by Chaos Magician Girl.

"Aren't those Duel Monsters?!" Helena cried out.

"Oh yeah, but how did they get here? They're supposed to be in the Digital World!" Karin exclaimed.

Just then, Karin's polar bear spirit, Knut, telepathed with his Kuiper partner.

 _ **'I'm sensing dark mystic energies from these Duel Monsters. I can't determine the source, but whoever it is undoubtedly has sent them from the Digital World.'**_

 _We're facing an unknown enemy?_

 _ **'Could be an enemy Digimon that the Tamers and their cohorts might've missed during the final Valmarmon war, or someone else.'**_

 _Whoever it is, we'll get to the bottom of this!_ Karin telepathed. "Guys, Knut thinks it might be one of leftover enemy Digimon that survived the Valmarmon war that sent these corrupted Duel Monsters."

"How can you be sure?" Jami inquired. "It could be anyone."

"I'm just basing this on Knut's conjecture. We won't know until we reveal the mastermind behind this!" Karin replied, quickly taking out her Henshin stick. "Regardless, we have people to defend, guys!"

"Right!" The Kuipers and the men shouted in unison.

Athena had a serious look. "We can help, too, PinkPatamon!"

PinkPatamon added, flapping her wings excitedly. "Let's do this!"

xxxxx

Civilians quickly fled from the scene while the brainwashed Duel Monsters made their mark and attacked this side of the Azabu-Juuban shopping district. Saggi the Dark Clown, Pumpking the King of Ghost, Archfiend Cavalry, Serpent Night Dragon, and Cannon Soldier were present to witness their Duel Monster army spread over entire blocks. The monsters did plenty of property damage and scared off civilians to their own delight.

"Heh, look at them run! Just like little mice!" Saggi the Dark Clown laughed maniacally. "Perhaps I should join in and add a little fun!" As he prepared to join in the carnage, a sheet of ice came out of nowhere and consumed a handful of the mind controlled Duel Monsters. "Guh?!"

"Where did that ice come from?!" Archfiend Cavalry yelled in distress.

Cannon Soldier scanned the source of the ice. " _I found our culprit! We're been intercepted!_ " He picked up on Sailor Sedna's immediate location as she dropped in with her Kuiper Belt Senshi, Dimitri & Faith, Athena & PinkPatamon, Larry, and Kensuke. " _We have more to deal with. Each possess strange internal sources of power._ "

Another army of various Duel Monsters (ranging from behemoths like Summoned Skulls to small creatures such as Sangan) formed a barricade, cutting Sedna and her allies off.

 **(End theme)**

"They really were Duel Monsters," Sailor Orcus noted, eyeing the various monsters in their way.

"Yeah, but nothing we can't handle!" Sailor Eris said, summoning her lasso.

"We'll comb the areas, find any civilians and get them to safety!" Desi said. "C'mon, Lucy!"

"Right behind you!" Lucy replied as the two Eris dog stormed off to perform their search and rescue duties.

"Be careful, you two! We'll meet up!" Eris called out to her canine companions.

Ken pulled out his B.A.X. Digivice. "Time for action, guys! Release!" Beckoned by his command, several Digimon popped out of the Digivice. The Digimon released were Veemon, Shoutmon, a cybernetic-enhanced version of Beelzebumon named CyberBeelzemon, and a red-haired Erza Scarlet-look alike named Titaniamon.

"About time! Why did I have to miss out on that show!" Shoutmon griped.

"Whoa, Duel Monsters?!" Veemon gaped at the Duel Monster army facing them. "Bet Beyond wouldn't be thrilled to see other Duel Monsters under evil control!"

"Wait, they're under mind control?!" Sailor Quaoar asked.

"Look at their eyes, Miss Helena," Titaniamon addressed her. She quickly drew out her sword. "Perhaps we'll need Beyond the Hope, too, Ken."

"We'll see how we can hold up here," Ken noted.

"If they're under mind control, we need to be mindful not to kill them," Sedna advised them.

"Can't make any guarantees if they fully intend to kill us," Dimitri replied with his blade drawn out.

Athena nodded as she set PinkPatamon down. "You don't even need to do that, poppa. Me and PinkPatamon can knock 'em out!" She quickly whipped out her Digivice for PinkPatamon.

PinkPatamon snorted, blowing out pink smoke. "Yeah! Let me at 'em!"

 _ **'Sedna, there might be a way to neutralize the evil magic controlling them. You and the Kuipers possess good magic to reverse the mind control effects.'**_ Knut foretold Sedna before she prepared to mobilize her troops.

Sedna smiled. _Thanks for telling me, Knut._ "Kuipers, Knut thinks if we use our magic it could reverse the evil powers controlling these monsters! So, keep that in mind!" She readied her Ice Trident.

"Ah, it's the Sailor Senshi I've heard all about!" Pumpking cackled. "And this is rich, they're avoiding trying to kill us?!"

"Well, aren't they in for a disappointment when we don't intend to pull any punches," Archfiend shook his head dismissively. "And here I expected Yugi Muto would stop us. Or, better yet that Jaden Yuki."

"They'll come to us eventually," Pumpking added. "But, these fools should provide us some entertainment until then. In the name of Mistress Chaos Magician Girl, none will stand in her way!"

Sailor Varuna overheard. "Chaos Magician Girl?"

 **(Cue Teen Titans: Unreleased Music –** _ **Divide and Conquer**_ **)**

With the wave of his hand, Archfiend beckoned their Duel Monster troops to storm toward the Kuipers and their cohorts. Sedna assembled her Kuipers and sent them to engage the Duel Monster army. At the same time, Larry bumrushed several Duel Monster soldiers until he got jumped by Sangans. Larry fired multiple green blasts, knocking away the furry critters.

As Ken joined the fight with his Digimon, he invoked intense energies that leaked out and bathed over him. Upon calling out _**Spirit Armor Energize**_ , ten of the elemental Crests (based on the Digi-Destined's Crests, including Ken's Kindness and Davis' Miracles) materialized around him in circular patterns. As the Crests combined, they formed a big white one with the heaven's symbol inscribed on it. As the crest merged with him, he took on a multi-colored battle armor, making him closely resemble Magnamon but only in body structure. His multi-colored armor was based on all the Crests. His head became covered by a metallic mouth guard, concealing the lower portion of his face. Adorning his head is a visor akin to Susanoomon.

Now transformed into Tsukuyomimon, Ken dashed forward and knocked away Duel Monsters. Veemon evolved straight into Veedramon and punched some Duel Monsters back. Shoutmon repelled away some Duel Monsters with his _**Rock and Roller**_. CyberBeelzemon blasted monsters back with lasers. Titaniamon swung her blade, sending an immense force that blew away some Duel Monsters.

As Faith evolved into MagnaAngemon, he joined Dimitri as they easily fought through the Duel Monster forces. After armor evolving PinkPatamon into Pegacormon, a pink alicorn garbed in gold armor, Athena flew into the air to some Flying Kamakiri and Man-Eater Bugs away.

Sedna unleashed an arctic wind by swinging down her Ice Trident, turning various monsters into ice. Eris lassoed a few monsters, using her ropes to drain the evil energies out of them. Quaoar tossed roses that paralyzed and started sucking out the evil powers out. Ixion shot up some using nonpoisonous darts to paralyze them. Orcus sealed some inside dome constructs made from her darkness powers. Varuna swung down her axe, unleashing a force that swept some Summoned Skulls back.

"Ugh, this isn't looking good!" Saggi whined.

Pumpking chortled evilly. "Oh, don't worry, we're not in short supply. This is merely the first wave and this time we made sure to recruit monsters still capable of evil deeds despite being brainwashed. These self-righteous heroes will have no choice but to kill them if they value their own lives!"

Archfiend pulled out a device and pressed a button. "And here comes the second wave." With that, a portal opened up and out from it came a bigger army of Duel Monsters.

The heroes watched in distress but nonetheless prepared for the incoming Duel Monster incursion.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Domino City/Several Blocks from Industrial Illusions/4:50 PM**_

Meanwhile, Jaden Yuki ran as his fast as his feet could take him after bolting past several blocks. He noticed the traffic jams was more 'packed' than usual and wondered what was the commotion. However, he wouldn't let distractions bother him as he raced to see the Staff of Apophis display.

"Oh man, oh man, I hope I'm not too late! It better not be closed by the time I get there!"

 **(Cue Toonami Beats –** _ **Bravado**_ **)**

" _ **Hey yo! What's up my adoring fans! It's Jaden Yuki! I'm so rad, I'm amazing! Ok, seriously, this is the next King of Games talking. Just to recap: I'm finally an Academy graduate! I've been back in town since the opening of that awesome Legend Headquarters. What's been my life like? Well, more or less the same except I'm now merged with Yubel. So, I'm pretty much superhuman just like Japan's heroes. It's cool because I can use abilities beyond my Spirit Fusion powers I got from the Staff of Apophis.**_

 _ **Speaking of which, I'm heading over to Industrial Illusions for that reason. They have a museum section and there the Staff of Apophis is finally going on display. Man to think, me, my friends, Yugi's pals, and Yusei's crew went thousands of years into the past to see that thing work. That's how me and my friends ended up getting our Spirit Fusion powers, directly from the Staff during a fight with Apophis and his followers, or at least that's how I'd interpret it!**_

 _ **Anyway, I don't got time to go too in-depth, 'cause I'm in a hurry!**_ "

 **(End theme)**

"Please still be open!"

Suddenly, Yubel's voice telepathed with Jaden and stopped him at his tracks.

 _ **'Jaden, I'm sensing a huge cluster of Duel Monster energies not too far from where we currently are. Additionally, these Duel Monsters' energies are intermixed with evil powers.'**_

"What...? Really, Yubel?" Jaden stopped as he turned east where Yubel sensed the distress. He felt chills in his body as he sensed the disturbance. "Yikes, this isn't good."

 _ **'But, already some of this world's heroes are already engaging this Duel Monster army. There's a flood of more Duel Monster energies pouring out from the other side.'**_

"Other side? They must be pouring out of the Duel Monster Spirit World or something. But, if the other heroes are handling this, I don't think they need us... or maybe they do?" Before Jaden could decide between seeing the Staff and leaving to fight, a familiar group called out to him.

"JADEN!"

As the Duelist turned around, he sighted familiar faces. He saw Syrus, Aster, and Chazz running toward him, but they weren't alone. They were being chased by two Earthquake Giants and Giant Rats.

"Thank goodness, Jay!" Syrus called out, flailing his arms around to get Jaden's attention. "These guys ambushed us on our way here!"

"They didn't give us time to prepare!" Chazz screamed out.

"I know we were supposed to head to Industrial Illusions, but I doubt we'll have time now!" Aster cried out.

Nodding, Jaden replied as he activated his Yubel eyes; one one turned orange and the other dark green. "All right, you freaks. Come get some of me and Yubel! Suit up and transform, guys!"

 **(Cue Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin OST –** _ **Bad Situation**_ **)**

With that, the Neo-Duelists activated their Spirit Fusion powers and selected their Duel Monster forms. Syrus became Drillroid. Aster turned into Destiny Hero – Captain Tenacious. Chazz transformed into Ojama King.

As a Giant Rat bumrushed Jaden, the Neo-Duelists instinctively Spirit Fused into Elemental Hero Neos. Jaden whirled around meeting the Giant Rat head-on. He flew up and punched Giant Rat so hard he knocked the giant rodent over.

"Man, it's been so long I decided use Spirit Fusion! Least I know I haven't gotten rusty!" Jaden boasted.

"Quit showboating and give us a hand, dork!" Chazz yelled out while fighting off an Earthquake Giant.

"Heh, sorry," Jaden chuckled. _But, I wonder who sent these Duel Monsters on us? Can't be the Nightshroud or the Darkness as he likes to call himself._

 _ **'No, this source of evil I'm sensing is different. Nonetheless, we need to subdue these monsters and get to the bottom of this new rising conflict.'**_

Jaden furrowed his brows and breathed hard, unable to discern what the new evil is plotting next. "Who are we facing now?"

xxxxx

Observing the skirmishes taking place, Chaos Magician Girl and the four Heralds used the distraction to move forward with their plan.

"That'll keep them busy," Chaos Magician Girl smirked, looking down at the Mind Jewel. She noticed the jewel glowing.

 _ **'I've located the next jewel closest to you: The Power Jewel.'**_

Smirking, Chaos Magician Girl grasped the jewel inside her fingers. "Heralds, the next jewel has been located." She turned as the gem glowed toward the direction of Industrial Illusions. She gave a cruel laugh. "That building over there. Let's take what we came for. The Power Jewel shall be ours!"

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

Next chapter: _**Hunt for the Power Jewel**_

xxxxx

 **A/N:** A new age is upon us! A new conflict has arisen in the YYGDM world. Although not on a big scale like DoC, the forces Chaos Magician Girl brought will unite the Neo-Hero generation. Least we'll get Sedna, Neo Moon, Yui and Jaden running the show for this story.

A few familiar faces show up (and haven't appeared in any YYGDM story until now): Bastion, Tania and Yubel (in essence). So, any GX fans reading this are getting some love. Next chapter should have more show up.

Chaos Magician Girl was an interesting choice for a villain to say the least. Granted on her own, she's not a big threat, but the mysterious Mind Jewel changes things. What's the story behind the 'voice' and these jewels, well I can't tell you! You'll find out the identity of this evil force when it's reveal time. With the Mind Jewel, she's brainwashed a couple of the elite class Duel Monsters representing the four major dominions of the Digital World.

As for these jewels, can't reveal much, but they will ultimately serve their purpose and how each will be discovered (and procured) will be revealed.

Chronologically, this is set in May 2010 (YYGDM time) and a month after the epilogue scenes in _Dawn of Chaos_ ' final chapter. The Legend Headquarters references should give you that idea. Moreover, for the Kuipers and their closest friends, this is just a few weeks after they come back fresh off the events of _D-Reaper's Fury_ , which granted is still unfinished. Dimitri has been now living in YYGDM-01 for a year and Kensuke of Accel Stream will find himself settling into this dimension, especially since this is a couple of months after Accel Stream's second season. As for Jaden and the Neo-Duelists, this is now post-GX for them.

Starting now, this story will and the subsequent stories will hopefully feel less like a dragged out 'battle shonen' and adopt American action cartoon storytelling (meaning less characters calling out their attacks; story arcs being shorter and condensed; and less 'fillerish' stuff, that's what Gaiden will be for). I'm aiming for this story to be anywhere in the ballpark of 5-6 chapters. Although I'll be aiming for mature themes, comedy will remain intact - perhaps evolving into more subtle humor as seen in JLU.

Don't know how often I'll update, but maybe 1-2 chapters per month since I have to work with _The West Coasters_ and somehow fit _D-Reaper's Fury_ when that returns from hiatus. In fact, I'm going to update between this and TWC in rotation. Maybe this strategy could work.

Anyway next time: Chaos Magician Girl and her new Heralds locate the Power Jewel. The Neo Senshi and Detectives spring to action. And the fighting against the Duel Monster army winds down.

Until then, send a review and see you again!


	2. Hunt for the Power Jewel

**A/N:** Back with another edition of _Neos United_. While Chaos Magician Girl and her Heralds set to find the next Jewel, our Neos heroes are left preoccupied with some crazy mind-controlled Duel Monsters to subdue. Can they go without killing some Duel Monsters? We'll see. And what Jewel will be sought for next? All this and more in the chapter.

Since the last update, I've uploaded another story that's part of the New Era project I have going. It introduced brand new original characters (and a return of my Lance Canebrook character), _The West Coasters_. Hope you liked it. Seems first impressions have been good. I'll keep it up. I still intend to rotate between TWC and this story between each update.

First, a few things I need to address. I've noticed a lot of you are mentioning the Infinity Gems/Stones, Thanos and _Avengers: Age of Ultron_. I understand the parallels and the coincidental timing of this story's release with that movie's May weekend debut. But, that was not intentional. I wanted to release it months before, around March, but circumstances and _D-Reaper's Fury_ kept me from working on it.

Furthermore, yes, the Jewels of this story, the Jewels of Eternity, are loosely based on the Infinity Gems/Stones. But, this story's plot was outlined long before either me or my collaborator/beta-reader LazerWulf saw Avengers: AOU. _Neos United_ was first conceived as far back as 2011 and the story's plot was finalized last year. There has been long-term planning with this and TWC respectively.

Second, this goes to Generic Review: Could you not bring your feelings on DoC's finale every chance you get in reviews? It's beating a dead horse at this point. I get it. And while I appreciate you reminding me of those particular Gaiden requests, I'd rather you not, or I'll lose the urge to want to do them. I'd like to do them, but that all depends on timing and interest. I don't want to force myself to do things to appease others if I'm not enjoying them. I make the final decisions at the end of the day.

This also goes out to the rest of you. Please for now don't send me anymore requests to do particular entries for my Gaiden. I'll keep whatever ideas I've been given in mind, but that doesn't guarantee I'll get to them. I don't want to burn myself out since I have other stories I'm already doing and others down the road. Thanks for understanding, but if you can't respect that, I don't have nothing more to say.

Now, enough of that. We return your regularly scheduled fic!

xxxxx

 _ **Domino City/Outside Industrial Illusions Building/5:00 PM**_

Chaos Magician Girl and her four Heralds (Buster Blader, Amazoness Swordswoman, Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon, and Dark Magician) arrived on location near their intended location. Industrial Illusions, Maximillion Pegasus' foundation, stood prominently above every building near it.

Holding the Mind Jewel up, Chaos Magician Girl watched it glowing. A beam of light then shot out of the Jewel and pointed directly to the building.

"Yes, then the next Jewel is beyond the doors of this building?" Chaos Magician Girl deduced.

 _ **'One of the Jewels of Eternity lie beyond the doors of the tower.'**_

The dark mage smirked, conversing with the voice in the Mind Jewel. _Oh, Jewels of Eternity? Has a nice ring to it._

 _ **'With your slaves keeping those distractions occupied, nothing stands in your and our Heralds way. Now, go forth! There's no time to spare!'**_

"Sheesh, ok, ok, don't need to rush me! I know what I'm doing!" She growled as she turned to the Heralds behind her. "All right, Heralds, we have our orders. Let's raid this facility and take what we need."

"As you wish!" The four Heralds declared.

Forging a mass of black magic in her fingertips, Chaos Magician Girl fired a beam that easily blew down the front doors. This immediately caused panic as people near the vicinity fled.

"Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon, you're too big to fit. So I have a job for you."

"I'm listening, my mistress," the black -schemed draconian beast replied.

"Yes, you stand guard outside the front and keep anyone from getting inside!"

Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon complied. "As you wish, mistress."

The dark female mage beckoned the others. "And you three come with me!" With that, she and the three other Heralds bolted inside the facility.

Meanwhile, Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon turned around and was greeted by the presence of police officers. Even the police realized their guns weren't going to do jack squat to a massive dragon with protective armored skin.

"Might want to call in the army for this one," a officer half-joked, knowing the futility he and his squad's efforts would have against a dragon.

Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon bellowed and stomped his feet, kicking a police car away. He quickly expelled black fire toward police and a SWAT team. The authorities evaded the black flames the best they could, preventing from getting immolated.

"Screw that! Fighting a giant dragon a job of our big damn heroes!" A younger officer yelled out. "Someone contact Legend Headquarters!"

xxxxx

 _ **Industrial Illusions Building/Egypt Museum Wing/5:05 PM**_

 **(Cue Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin OST –** _ **Jail of Jewels**_ **)**

Chaos Magician Girl and her Heralds passed through a hallway. Many people watched them walking by them. Before the people had a chance to flee, Chaos Magician Girl summoned her magic staff and invoked a sleep spell to put ever spectator to sleep.

"I'm so not in the mood for any panic screaming," Chaos Magician Girl grumbled as she and her Heralds approached the Ancient Egypt hall. As they turned to their right, they sighted one particular object that resembled a golden staff with Egyptian hieroglyphics on it.

The three entered the Egyptian section and scoured around. Suddenly, the Mind Jewel once again came to life and glowed immensely. This bright glow garnered Chaos Magician Girl's attention.

"The Jewel's glowing again," she stated. "Then, the other Jewel we're looking for is in here!"

The voice then interjected in hers and the Herald's minds. _**'Yes, it's in the golden staff in plain sight view.'**_

"That one!" Dark Magician pointed to the golden staff, which on its display case was identified as ' _ **Staff of Apophis**_ '.

"Staff of Apophis?" The dark female mage scanned the display.

 _ **'Yes, the Staff of Apophis. It's the exact weapon that Apophis himself used. As one of his loyal devotees back then, I was there to witness it all. Apophis was a rival to the great Ra. Legends foretell long before humans inherited the planet, Ra and Apophis warred for ages. What was on the line? The Jewels of Eternity. Ra scattered the Jewels and sealed the Power Jewel in the staff.'**_

"Which explains why the Mind Jewel I have seems to be reacting to the Staff," Chaos Magician Girl concluded. "There's a jewel inside that Staff."

 _ **'Precisely why we must take the Staff. We'll have two in our possession and just four left to procure!'**_

"In that case..." Chaos Magician Girl blasted the casing with her magic staff. This triggered the security alarm. Ignoring the alarms, she walked over to grab it. "The Staff of Apophis is ours along with the Power Jewel in it!"

"HEY!" Shouted a woman's voice behind the thieves.

 **(End theme)**

Alarmed, Chaos Magician Girl whirled around and nearly dropped the Staff. She caught it and looked ahead to see Lyn Stromberg heading them off. Maximillion Pegasus was seen behind Lyn, looking in awe at the thieves; all of them consisted of his many thousand of monster designs.

 _ **'Fool, you almost dropped the Staff! We require what's inside it. So be watchful how you hold it!'**_

 _Ok, ok! Don't yell at me! These two startled me, that's all!_ Chaos Magician Girl glared intently toward Lyn and Pegasus.

"My goodness, Duel Monsters are stealing the Staff of Apophis, Ms. Stromberg!" Pegasus yelled out, albeit delightfully as he laid his eyes thick on the Duel Monsters. Naturally being their creator, he became enthralled. "Ah, yes, look at them. Buster Blader, Amazoness Swordswoman... even the Dark Magician! And is that the Chaos Magician Girl? One of my latest creations from several years back. I made her as a counterpart to the Dark Magician Girl."

"No offense, Pegasus, but I doubt they care," Lyn shifted her eyes toward Pegasus. She then turned her attention back to the monsters.

"Creator? You made us?" Chaos Magician Girl scoffed, shooting a glare to Pegasus. "Oh yeah, I know all about you, Maximillion Pegasus. Or, should we call you father? Even if you are, we've evolved past being your simple creations. We have independent free wills, and I've chosen to be a thief!"

"Enough!" Lyn interjected. "Put the Staff down or deal with me!"

"What are you going to do to me, human?" The dark female mage called out on Lyn's 'bluff'.

Lyn paused as she recognized Amazoness Swordswoman and Buster Blader. _Wait, aren't they the same ones I've seen help fight alongside us against enemies?!_ "Are you controlling these monsters?!"

"Why yes, with this?" Chaos Magician Girl showed off the Mind Jewel.

"A jewel?!"

"I control their minds with this and they're faithfully serving me! Now, outta the way or perish!"

As Amazoness Swordswoman, Buster Blader, and Dark Magician prepared to confront Lyn, the blue-haired woman eyed the Staff.

"I won't let you make off with that Staff!" Lyn declared, folding both arms over her chest as a golden aura imbued her body. She then activated her _**Spirit Fusion**_ power-up, utilizing the Staff's power in her.

 **(Cue Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin OST –** _ **Bad Situation**_ **)**

Chaos Magician Girl gasped. "What the hell's going on?!" She noticed the Staff glowing on its own. _The Staff's giving off the same gold light as this woman!_

 _ **'Hmmm, it would seem she's somehow received the Staff, and by extension the Power Jewel, to use its mystic power to grant her the ability to transform.'**_

 _Into...?_

 _ **'Into one of you, a human taking on Duel Monster form.'**_

"Getting suited up for battle, I see," Pegasus smirked as a similar golden light covered him, too. "Hope you don't mind me joining in!"

"Him, too?!" The female mage yelled out in shock.

The voice chortled in Chaos Magician Girl's thoughts. _**'Seems we have an assortment of humans that've received power from the Staff. This should prove interesting.'**_

As the golden light faded off them, Lyn became a _**D.D. Warrior Lady**_ with faded blue hair. In place of Pegasus was _**Toon Alligator**_.

"Crap, he just became a toon monster..." Chaos Magician Girl cursed under her breath. _Oh, but I got a way around that thanks to one of the spells I stole from Witchenly._ She smirked devilishly, concocting a counteract on Pegasus.

Lyn looked to Pegasus and chuckled. "Aw, shucks, and I didn't become Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon."

"I bet Kaiba-boy hates you for that, Lyn dear."

"He's learned to deal with it," Lyn shifted her focus on the monsters.

Buster Blader, Swordswoman, and Dark Magician bumrushed toward Lyn and Pegasus.

"Hold them off, Heralds!" Chaos Magician Girl shouted. "Make sure they don't get their hands on the Staff!"

Lyn and Pegasus hastily lured the three Heralds out of the Egyptian exhibit.

"Sorry, but that's museum property!" Lyn rebuked, quickly clashing swords with Swordswoman. "And you will be putting that back because I don't want to lose my job over it!" She tucked her head from one of Swordswoman's sword swings. She jumped back, widening some space between her and the large Amazon. "Are we clear?"

Chaos Magician Girl chuckled. "You amuse me, human woman. Finish them off, Heralds. Take no prisoners!"

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

Chapter 2

 _ **Hunt for the Power Jewel**_

xxxxx

 _ **Azabu-Juuban District/5:05 PM**_

 **(Cue Teen Titans: Unreleased OST –** _ **Slade's Minions**_ **)**

Taking to the air, Sailor Sedna spun around with her trident, unleashing ice shards that paralyzed a Blue Flame Swordsman. She swooped down and bombarded the Swordsman with ice beams from her trident, sealing him in ice.

"Now, let my ice purge the evil out of you," Sedna commanded as the ice started absorbing black energies out of the warrior. She looked up watching Dimitri evading a Cursed Dragon's blasts. "Remember, don't kill it, Dimitri! We just need to remove the impurities out of them and send them back to their world!"

"Should've said so sooner!" Dimitri yelled out, gut punching the heck out of the Cursed Dragon and knocking it out. He descended with the Cursed Dragon and let Sedna use her ice magic to try removing the Mind Jewel's power from it. "Think this will work?"

"Sailor Moon didn't grant each of us healing magic to remove darkness out of a victim for nothing," Sedna said, focusing on healing the two Duel Monsters. "She figured if she can heal victims, why not the rest of us have that power?"

Nodding, Dimitri replied. "Not a bad idea." He turned to see Faith the MagnaAngemon neutralizing several Man-Eater Bugs, but not delivering any lethal blows.

Sailor Eris jumped up and lassoed a Harpie Lady Sister. She then activated her rope's healing magic, slowly filtering out the creature's body.

Larry tackled a Feral Imp and knocked it out with a headbutt. He then let Sailor Eris hog-tie it.

"Doesn't it feel like we're in a rodeo show?" Larry asked the Texan.

Eris beamed, nodding. "Yep! Takes me back." She pinned the Feral Imp with her boot and watched as her lasso siphoned the Mind Jewel's power out of it.

Sailor Quaoar had a similar idea, but instead of relying on a lasso, she used vines to ensnare a couple of bird-type Duel Monsters. Roses sprouted from these vines and these roses then attached themselves to the monsters, sucking the darkness energy out of them.

Sailor Ixion neutralized several insect and reptile Duel Monsters with poison darts. The poisons doubled as antidotes to remove the Mind Jewel energies from the monsters.

"I think it's working, guys!" Ixion called out to everyone.

Sailor Varuna swung her battle axe, sweeping a Summoned Skull off its feet. She then produced a ball of light and shoved it into the demon's back, purging the dark energies out of him.

Varuna observed. "Glad we have enhanced healing magic. Definitely helps. Right, Quaoar?"

"Yes, very helpful!" Quaoar chimed in.

Sailor Orcus ensnared a few Duel Monster warriors in dark rings. These rings helped remove the Mind Jewel's powers out of the monsters.

Athena and Pegacormon took down several Flying Kamakiri and Man-Eater Bugs.

"Karin, Dimitri! These monsters are gonna need to be healed!" Athena called to Sedna and Dimitri.

"We're coming!" Sedna replied, but as she, Dimitri, and Faith went to convene with Athena and Pegacormon...

 _ **Bam!**_

The sound of bone crunching punches resounded throughout the vicinity. Everyone turned to see Tsukuyomimon clobbering numerous brainwashed Duel Monsters, sending a bunch flying into the air. The wails of numerous Duel Monsters echoed all over the place.

"Come one and come all for an ass kicking!" Tsukuyomimon howled, raising his arms into the air.

 **(End theme)**

Veedramon, Shoutmon, CyberBeelzemon, and Titaniamon could only watch Tsukuyomimon with heads held high. They were already used to Kensuke's penchant for over the top fighting. However, Tsukuyomimon made sure his blows didn't inflict fatal blows and left all the Duel Monsters laying unconscious.

Orcus watched in awe, cheering Tsukuyomimon on. "Booyah, baby! Way to send 'em flying!"

Varuna witnessed Tsukuyomimon's feat and rolled her eyes. "Oh please, I can do better blindfolded if I wanted." _Yeah, dream on, Tyra._ She thought to herself.

CyberBeelzemon stifled a small chuckle. "Show off."

Veedramon pumped his fist up and roared. "Oh yeah, you show 'em, Ken!"

Titaniamon shook her head. "Bet you fools are having second thoughts?" She shot a glare to Pumpking, Saggi, Archfiend, Cannon Soldier, and Serpent Night Dragon. "You messed with the wrong guy now."

The five Duel Monsters shuddered upon seeing Tsukuyomimon's no nonsense demeanor. Needless to say, they were getting discouraged from getting their hands dirty. It didn't help with the majority of their forces being neutralized.

After finishing up on the monsters Athena and Pegacormon defeated, Sedna raced over to Tsukuyomimon. Dimitri, Faith, and Orcus joined her.

"You certainly got them scared, Ken!" Orcus said, noticing the five Duel Monsters backing away. "Yeah, you don't know who you're messing with, are you?!"

Sedna looked around. "With most of your warriors defeated, I'm not liking your chances. Surrender now, unless you want to face consequences."

Tsukuyomimon cracked his knuckles. "I could bust a few more heads."

"You can tell us the location of this Chaos Magician Girl once you surrender," Dimitri demanded.

Pumpking shuddered. "...damn, this isn't good for us."

Saggi panicked from their enemy's threats. "What the heck is taking our mistress so long?!"

xxxxx

 _ **Domino City/Three Blocks from Industrial Illusions/5:08 PM**_

Meanwhile, the Neo Duelists were still fighting off hordes upon hordes of brainwashed Duel Monsters. Jaden flew around punching and blasting away Duel Monsters. Syrus, Chazz, and Aster engaged ground-based monsters. As more monsters seemed to pour out, the Neo Duelists found themselves greatly overwhelmed.

 **(Cue ShadyVox –** _ **Stronger**_ **)**

"They just keep coming, Jay!" Syrus shouted, trying his hardest to shake off the Giant Rats piling on top of him.

"Bring it! The Chazz will wreck them all!" Chazz boasted, leaping up and landing an uppercut to Earthquake Giant's jaw.

As the monster's mouth got cracked, Chazz was quickly ambushed by another Earthquake Giant. Chazz got punched several feet back.

"Chazz!" Aster shouted whilst dodging blasts from aerial Duel Monsters, including some dragons.

As for Jaden, he flew around a _**Great Moth**_ and a _**Kumori Dragon**_. He glided up to the Kumori Dragon and caught it straight in the face with a _**Neos Force**_ punch. Energy resonated through Jaden's fist, packing enough brute force to send the dragon plunging to the ground. He then neutralized the Great Moth with discharged energy blasts. Great Moth, too, fell hard.

 _ **'Jaden, our powers can neutralize the dark power that's controlling these monsters. It's also best we send them back to their realm.'**_ Yubel telepathically spoke to Jaden.

"The Digital World, I got it," Jaden said, delving into his and Yubel's powers. He combined their powers, invoking Yubel's ability to manipulate energies.

Just then, the Neo Duelists saw more monsters emerging from a portal above them.

"Just how many Duel Monsters did this new enemy put under their dark control?!" Jaden grimaced as several monsters converged on him. "Don't let up, guys! Take down as many as you can!" He became imbued with a green aura while both his eyes changed colors. "With Yubel's power, I'll remove the dark powers controlling them!"

 _ **'And get down to finding the source manipulating these monsters. I'm sensing a strange power emanating not too far... it could be linked to these Duel Monsters being mind controlled.'**_

 _And what could it be, Yubel?_

 _ **'The source feels archaic. Perhaps as old as me, or older. We must find whoever's using this power and stop him.'**_

"Jay, heads up!" Syrus interjected Jaden from his mental conversation with Yubel.

Before Jaden could heed Syrus' warning, projectiles shot from above headed toward him. Jaden barely turned around and was hit with repeated beams, sending him crashing through a barricade.

"Jaden!" Aster and Syrus shouted to him.

"Ugh... idiot, don't ever turn your back on enemies," Chazz grunted, struggling to stand up.

As Jaden recovered, he sighted his attackers in the form of _**Dragunity Darkspear**_ and _**Garuda the Wind Spirit**_ monsters.

"Cheapshot, yo!" Jaden spat out, imbuing energy in his fists. "Have some of this!"

Before he could retaliate, Aster flew up and attacked a few of these monsters. Then, a Cyber Blader jumped up and kicked a Garuda square in the face. Jaden quickly recognized the monster.

"Whoa, Alexis! You're here?!"

Cyber Blader turned around, revealing Alexis' face to Jaden. She smiled to him.

"Need a hand, Jaden?" Alexis winked before beckoning a couple of her own monsters to help her fight off the Garudas and Darkspears. _**Cyber Gymnast**_ , _**Cyber Petit Angel**_ , _**Cyber Prima**_ , and _**Cyber Tutu**_ engaged the mind-controlled monsters.

"Alexis! We're so glad to see ya here!" Syrus cried out, relieved.

Chazz shook his head. "Better late than never, I guess."

"I just left teaching some students. And on my way home, I see a bunch of Duel Monsters on the loose... so much for the rest of the day relaxing..." Alexis sighed, shifting her focus on the enemy monsters.

"The more help, the merrier," Jaden smiled to Alexis. Clenching his fists, he readied for more action. "If Hassleberry and Blair were here, I'd say the gang is back together, but this is good enough for me! Since you have your Bladers, why don't I bring out my Elemental Heroes?!" With that, he summoned _**Elemental Hero Avian**_ , _**Elemental Hero Burstinatrix**_ , _**Elemental Hero Wildheart**_ , and _**Elemental Hero Necroshade**_ to engage the Darkspears.

Taking out a Neo-Spacian card, Jaden used his Spirit Fusion powers to merge himself with the monster card he's drawn out.

"All right, Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird! Combine with Elemental Hero Neos with me as the base!" He took out a _**Polymerization**_ card. As the Polymerization combined me with Air Hummingbird, Jaden became a crimson-armored hero with metallic white wings. He became the _**Elemental Hero Air Neos**_. "Ok, let's go!" He propelled toward a Darkspear and punched it with an energy-imbued punch.

"How about I even those odds?" Aster said, summoning _**Destiny Hero – Captain Tenacious, Destiny Hero – Defender, Destiny Hero – Diamond Dude,**_ and _**Destiny Hero – Dreadmaster**_.

The Neo-Duelists fought off and lured the brainwashed Duel Monsters from civilians. All the while, they were still unaware of Chaos Magician Girl and her Heralds infiltrating Industrial Illusions.

 **(End theme)**

Speaking of which...

xxxxx

 _ **Industrial Illusions Building/Hallways/5:10 PM**_

 **(Cue Teen Titans –** _ **Mad Mod World**_ **)**

Back in the I2 facility, the Heralds proved to be more than Lyn and Pegasus could handle on their own. Though, considering it was three Heralds against two Spirit-Fused Duelists, it was no surprise they lacked the numbers to counter three high-tier monsters. Nonetheless, Lyn and Pegasus adamantly defended their museum and fought to take back the Staff of Apophis.

Pegasus used his Toon Alligator's nimble size to dodge Dark Magician and Buster Blader's attacks. He jumped up out of their reach and invoked his Spirit Fusion powers, shifting from Toon Alligator to _**Magna Ryu-Ran**_.

"Hahaha, missed me, boys!" Pegasus blew smoke from his nostrils, blinding Dark Magician and Buster Blader. He slipped behind the smoke screen and attacked the monsters.

"Where is he?!" Buster Blader sliced through the smoke with his sword.

Dark Magician scoffed and raised his magical scepter. He unleashed his _**Dark Magic Attack**_ to blow away the smoke, unveiling Pegasus' location.

"...whoops?" Pegasus squeaked.

"Pegasus!" Lyn shouted, clashing swords with Swordswoman.

"Where are you looking?!" Swordswoman hollered, swinging her scimitar and knocking Lyn's blade. She tried cutting Lyn down, but the blue-haired woman narrowly evaded Swordswoman's strike.

Lyn jumped up and utilized her Spirit Fusion powers to transform into a blue-haired Lady Ninja Yae. As Swordswoman bumrushed her brandishing her scimitar, she swung said weapon down and unleashed a projectile that would've split Lyn in two. But, Lyn used her new found ninja agility and dodged, quickly scaling a wall. Swordswoman jumped up and swung her sword down, tearing down the wall Lyn clung on. Lyn jumped down and kicked the Amazon's face.

Swordswoman rubbed her face and grunted. "You're not the first ninja I've fought. Don't think your ninja techniques will do you any good!"

"Come and get me," Lyn beckoned her, subsequently utilizing hand signs in rapid succession. She created ninja clones to throw the Amazon off.

Swordswoman simply bumrushed the ninja clones and slashed through two. The clones exploded into dust. She then turned to her right and saw Lyn striking her with a kodachi. Swordswoman turned her scimitar and blocked Lyn's strike.

Swordswoman smirked evilly. "See? Ninja techniques are useless against me!" She channeled Ki in her right hand and punched the air, sending an immense shockwave that swept Lyn back.

Lyn hit the wall and cringed in pain as her back slammed against concrete.

"Pegasus..." Lyn gritted, glancing over to her right as she watched Chaos Magician Girl using her own magic to neutralize Pegasus, turning him back to normal.

Chaos Magician Girl giggled fiendishly while her fingers glowed with purple magical light. She pressed her foot on Pegasus' head, standing over her creator dominantly.

"Now, Pegasus, be prepared to kiss my feet, because I'm going to become queen of two worlds!" The evil mage boasted, gripping the Mind Jewel in her fingers.

Pegasus noticed the jewel in her hand. "What is that jewel?"

"The key to my ascension as ruler of the Digital World. The power in this jewel will determine whether you're worthy to serve me..." Before Chaos Magician Girl could use it, Lyn tossed a ninja star at her, but Buster Blader caught the projectile.

Lyn cursed. "Damn it!" Desperate to take away the Staff, Lyn dashed forward and transformed into Lady of D. "You're not taking the Staff! Over my dead body you're getting away!" She conjured mystic blasts, blasting Buster Blader and Dark Magician. "Now, your turn!" She launched a mystic blast toward Chaos Magician Girl.

"Damn!" Chaos Magician Girl panicked, preparing to counter with her own magic blast, but the Staff, manipulated by the Mind Jewel, hovered in front of the evil mage and formed a protective barrier. "Whoa, close call!"

 _ **'That's the last I'm saving you, woman! Hurry it up and find the other Jewels! End this skirmish!'**_

Lyn ran up to Chaos Magician Girl and prepared to snatch the Staff back. But, then Lyn felt a clubbing blow strike the back of her head. He blow came from Swordswoman, who landed an elbow to Lyn's head. Lyn fell unconscious and transformed back to normal.

 **(End theme)**

"Thanks, Amazon," Chaos Magician Girl sighed with relief. She wiped nervous sweat from her left brow. "Whew, we've secured two Jewels." She looked at the Staff and shook it. "Ok, what now?"

Suddenly, golden light imbued the Staff as it started changing shape.

"What's happening? The Staff's changing shape?!" The evil mage was taken aback by the Staff altering its shape.

The Mind Jewel, being in close proximity of the Staff, caused the artifact to alter its shape into what appeared to be its "true form". The Staff stretched outward, unlocking six openings; one of these slots contained an orange jewel with a similar shape to the Mind Jewel.

 _ **'The Power Jewel remains in its rightful slot. Excellent, there are five empty slots. Place the Mind Jewel in one of these five slots.'**_ The voice commanded Chaos Magician Girl.

Complying with the voice, Chaos Magician Girl placed the Mind Jewel in a slot. The Staff's glowed with immense golden light. She felt immense mystic powers coursing through the artifact.

"Oh yes... YES! SO MUCH POWER!" Chaos Magician Girl laughed exuberantly. "And these are just two Jewels. Just imagine when we finally secure the other four Jewels!"

"Shall we go find the next Jewel, mistress?" Buster Blader inquired.

"Of course," Chaos Magician Girl smirked evilly. "But, let's leave this facility." With that, she and the Heralds stormed out of Industrial Illusions.

Pegasus slowly came to and barely saw the Duel Monsters making off with the Staff.

"No... they've got the staff... but that jewel she used..." Pegasus muttered as he crawled over to wake Lyn up. "...what could it be?"

xxxxx

 **(Cue Teen Titans: Unreleased OST –** _ **Fight for the Portal**_ **)**

On their way out, Chaos Magician Girl and the three Heralds reconvened with the Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon. However, the black draconian beast was caught in a skirmish with the Sailor Quartet. Sailor Ceres was seen blasting Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon square in the chest. Sailor Pallas, Sailor Juno, and Sailor Vesta used magic ropes to bind the behemoth.

"Crap, you couldn't have stopped them?!" Chaos Magician Girl snapped as she fired magical beams that cut through the Quartet's ropes. "Get on him, Heralds! We're making a quick getaway!"

With that, Chaos Magician Girl and the Heralds mounted Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon's back. Opening up his wings, Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon flapped both wings and flew into the air. She raised the Staff as golden light surged out of it.

The Sailor Quartet amassed and watched the dragon fly off with his partners-in-crime.

"What the hell was that all about?!" Sailor Vesta spat out.

Sailor Pallas whined. "Aww, I wanted to tame us a Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon!"

Sailor Juno turned to her leader, Ceres. "So, what do you think? I saw them running off with some gold staff thingy."

Sailor Ceres deduced. "Wasn't that the Staff that gave Yugi Muto and his friends mystic powers? In the hands of the enemy, that Staff will prove to be troublesome." She took out a communicator. "I'll contact our Princess and the others to let them know what's up. They can help us track these Duel Monster thieves down."

xxxxx

 _ **Three Blocks from Industrial Illusions/5:15 PM**_

As the Neo-Duelists managed to subdue the brainwashed Duel Monsters, Jaden used Yubel's power to remove the Mind Jewel's powers from them.

"Now, let's get to work sending these guys back through that portal!" Jaden commanded his friends.

While Jaden's friends sent each Duel Monster through the portal, Jaden noticed black smoke coming from Industrial Illusions.

"Whoa, something's going on at Industrial Illusions, gang!" Jaden pointed toward the obvious direction.

"Another Duel Monster attack, you think?" Syrus wondered.

"Don't know, but I'm heading over there. Once you finish things here, meet met at Industrial Illusions!" Jaden said, gliding toward the building. He turned to his right and noticed Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon flying off in an opposite direction. "What?! A Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon?! That can't be Atticus, or he'd come to help us. In any case, that dragon was coming from Industrial Illusions!" He jetted off to the building and saw police barricading people from getting through. "Holy crap."

 **(End theme)**

He descended and saw the Sailor Quartet helping with crowd control.

"No surprise a Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon would do some major damage," Jaden saw the damaged front entrance. "But, what would it want from Industrial Illusions?" He wondered. "Hey, you four!"

The Sailor Quartet turned and saw Jaden running over to them.

"Ooo, another Duel Monster!" Sailor Pallas got starstruck by Jaden's Elemental Hero Air Neos form.

"Heheh, sorry to disappoint, but it's me, Jaden Yuki. I'm just in Spirit Monster form," the Neo-Duelist chuckled modestly as Sailor Pallas, the curious one she is, poked him all over.

"Ah, Jaden Yuki. We heard all about you," Sailor Ceres nodded.

"Some fight went down here?"

"Yes, we were actively engaging that black dragon and a couple of Duel Monsters fled from the facility with some golden object. Looks like a staff..." Ceres described the Staff of Apophis, but not at great detail.

"Wait, golden staff? They stole the Staff of Apophis!" The Neo-Duelists exclaimed.

"That's what it's called? Sometimes I always forget the name," Sailor Juno shrugged.

"We need to get that Staff pronto!" Jaden exclaimed. "Who knows what damage they'll do with that Staff!"

"I'm contacting Sailor Neo Moon and her friends to come here. So, we should be seeing them here sooner than later. I'm also contacting Sedna and her team just in case," Ceres informed Jaden. "We'll pursue our suspects once we have the team together."

"Good and hopefully these guys didn't get too far," Jaden turned to the direction that Chaos Magician Girl's entourage went.

"Shouldn't we go inside and check to see if there's anyone inside?" Sailor Juno asked, pointing to the entrance.

"Yes, let's," Ceres nodded. "Jaden, care to join us?"

"Sure, but I was waiting for my friends to meet me here. But, I can help get people out," Jaden replied.

 **(Cue Young Justice OST –** _ **Star City**_ **)**

Jaden and the Quartet quickly stormed into Industrial Illusions searching for people. To their surprise, they saw the people laying around unconscious. The Quartet hurried over to tend to the people and used their Sailor magic to undo Chaos Magician Girl's spell on them.

"These people were put under some spell, but good thing our power can reverse the effects," Ceres said, waking a couple up with her magic.

"Whoa, I see Pegasus! And Lyn... Max and Sam's older sister!" Jaden bolted over to check on Pegasus and Lyn. "Man, whoever took the Staff did a real number on these two."

While the Quartet started filing people out of the facility, Jaden saw Pegasus stirring next to Lyn. He turned Pegasus over. The man looked up at Jaden's face.

"Ah... you're Jaden Yuki?"

"Yep, you're looking well, Mr. Pegasus. Well, as well as a guy recovering from an attack should be," Jaden said, instinctively powering down to his normal civilian form. "There, you can see me clearly."

"Miss Stromberg... Lyn, she's out of it. I don't know how badly they attacked her, but they left her unconscious and I tried waking her up.'

Nodding, Jaden crouched beside Lyn and shook her lightly.

"Hey, Miss Stromberg! Lyn, wake up!" Jaden shook her hard.

"JADEN!" A group of voices called out from inside the facility.

Looking over his shoulder, Jaden sighted Syrus, Chazz, Aster, and Alexis running over to him.

"Glad you guys can make it."

"Oh, the recent Duel Academy graduates," Pegasus smiled. "I'm glad you're all looking well."

"Whoa, it's Mr. Pegasus!" Syrus exclaimed. He put an arm over the Duel Monster creator. "Here, sir, I've got you."

"Many thanks, young lad."

"Hey, isn't that Lyn?!" Alexis gasped, eyeing the blue-haired woman's body laying motionless on the floor. "Max and Sam's sister. Is she ok?"

"Yeah, she's just unconscious..." Jaden said, shaking Lyn some more. After shaking her a few more times, he heard low groaning coming from Lyn. "Good, she's finally coming to, guys!"

 **(End theme)**

Lyn stirred and opened her eyes. She saw Jaden, Aster, and Alexis looking down at her.

"Jaden Yuki?" Lyn was taken aback seeing familiar faces. "Aster Phoenix? Alexis Rhodes? Where..." She let out a gasp and looked around frantically. "Where did they go?! They took the Apophis Staff!"

Aster tried calming her down. "Whoa, hey, relax! We just got here!"

"Someone took the Apophis Staff?!" Alexis asked.

"I saw Amazoness Swordswoman, Dark Magician, and Buster Blader. They along with some evil, twisted-looking Dark Magician Girl in some weird S&M get-up raided this place and took the Apophis Staff. I was knocked unconscious and..." Lyn grabbed Jaden and shook him. "We've got to find them!"

"Ok, we will! We just got here and found you with Pegasus!" Jaden replied. "And those Sailor Quartet girls are helping people out of this place. I heard they're contacting their friends to help us."

"Meaning Usa and her friends. Last I checked my brothers were with them. Good, we at least have a chance to beat those monsters and grab the Apophis Staff before they do something bad with it."

"How bad are we talking?" Aster inquired.

"Well, the Staff granted us the power to turn into Duel Monsters willfully and summon Duel Monsters. I don't want to imagine what they intend to do with the Staff, but nothing good."

Alexis furrowed her brows. "Meaning very bad."

"Right, I remember our trip back in Ancient Egypt and our fight with Apophis," Jaden recounted their extraordinary journey several thousand years into the past. "And being given powers from the Staff to become Duel Monsters? I wouldn't want to give that up!"

Lyn nodded. "Yes, now we've gotta take action." She tried standing, but still felt dazed from getting knocked unconscious. Alexis helped catch her fall. "Ugh, but I took a pretty stiff blow to the back."

"Don't overdo it. We'll take care of this and get the Staff back for ya!" Jaden reassured the blue-haired woman. He faced his friends with resolve in his eyes. "Isn't that right? We just took down a whole Duel Monster gang out there!"

"You said, Jay. Nothing we can't handle," concurred an equally confident Syrus.

Aster, however, thought otherwise. "I don't know. If this Chaos Magician Girl has the Staff, she'll be more trouble than she's worth. We better approach this cautiously."

"And considering how you've approach things lately, Jaden," Chazz addressed his rival. "Just don't rushing in this blind."

"Hey, ever since Yubel became one with me, I've taken things more seriously," Jaden replied. "Stopping Darkness was no easy feat."

"Hopefully the others can respond to the distress and get here quickly," Lyn said.

xxxxx

 _ **Azabu-Juuban District/5:20 PM**_

 **(Cue Megaman X7 OST –** _ **Radio Tower**_ **)**

After making short work of the brainwashed Duel Monsters, the Kuiper Senshi and their colleagues turned their attention to Chaos Magician Girl's five henchmen. But, Tsukuyomimon helped save them some trouble beating up these five Duel Monsters.

Tsukuyomimon pulled Saggi the Clown forward and punched him several times in the face. By the time Tsukuyomimon was finished, Saggi's poor face resembled mush.

"There! Now there's a face only a mom would like... if you had a mom. I doubt she'd like it," Tsukuyomimon gave a smart quip, tossing Saggi around and slamming him down hard.

Sedna covered Athena's eyes. "Is it over?"

"Yeah, I think she's good to see now," Tsukuyomimon approved, kicking Saggi onto top of Archfiend Cavalry, and Cannon Soldier.

Sailor Orcus helped seal Serpent Night Dragon, by using _**Shadow Steal**_ , allowing her to absorb his shadow.

"So, sorry, but you're not going anywhere!" Orcus winked to the defeated Serpent.

 _ **Swish! Swish! Swish!**_

Dimitri and Larry cut the other Kuiper Senshi loose from Pumpking's vines. Faith swooped down and grabbed other loose vines, spinning around Pumpking and tying down the giant jack-o-lantern monster. As he got binded by his own vines, the Kuipers retaliated with an all-out assault. Sailor Quaoar summoned her own vines and used them to entangle Pumpking, leading to Varuna to slashing him lightning fast axe strikes. Forming a gigantic flower in her hands, Sailor Ixion shot up the torn up vines with her _**Toxic Flower Cannon**_ , melting away the vines that seemed ready to grab them again. Sailor Eris raced around Pumpking so fast she formed a tornado and swept him up with her _**Tornado Spin**_.

"That's for tying us up with those disgusting vines!" Sailor Ixion spat out.

Varuna scoffed, swinging her battle axe down. "The last thing I ever wanted to be is some freak's tentacle fetish."

"At least he didn't go too far," Quaoar said. "Thanks to Dimitri, Faith, and Larry."

Orcus veered over, watching Tsukuyomimon stomp on Saggi's gut. "Having fun, Ken?"

"Maybe a little!" Tsukuyomimon replied to Orcus, who was giving him a thumbs up and seemingly cringing with his brutal methods.

 **(End theme)**

"Looks like we're about done here," Dimitri turned to the Kuipers. "You girls work your healing magic on these guys."

"Kinda don't want to," Varuna reproved.

"Then, the rest of us will," Sedna said as she, Ixion, Eris, Orcus, and Quaoar healed the five Duel Monsters, purging the Mind Jewel's powers influencing them.

Suddenly, Sedna's communicator watch went off, prompting her to answer.

"Sailor Sedna here," the Ice Senshi answered the call from Sailor Ceres. "Sailor Ceres? Yeah, we've just finished dispatching with some rogue Duel Monsters. Yeah, we're ok. Nothing we can't handle."

" _We need you over here in Domino City. There was an attack on Industrial Illusions by some Duel Monsters. Apparently, they made off with the Staff of Apophis!_ "

"That's just great," Sedna sighed. "Ok, we're on our way. Stay where your team is at."

" _We'll stay put. Besides, we have Jaden and his friends helping us getting people out of the facility. We'll be contacting the princess and her team to convene here._ "

"Sounds good. Me and my team are coming your way. Sedna over and out," the Kuiper leader replied, turning off her communicator. She beckoned everyone over.

"Was that Sailor Ceres? What did she want?" asked Ixion.

"We'll be heading out to Domino City. The Sailor Quartet and Neo-Duelists are waiting for us," Sedna called to everyone's attention. "Is everyone ready to go?"

"Um, mom, what do we do about them?" Athena pointed to the five Duel Monsters. "Can we just leave them?"

"And let them run loose. Who knows if they were even good or bad to begin with?" Quaoar added.

"Hmm..."

 _ **'Allow us.'**_ The voice of Knut telepathed with Sedna.

 **(Cue Megaman X5 OST –** _ **Dr. Light Theme**_ **)**

Suddenly, the Kuipers watched spiritual essences flow out of their bodies. These essences formed into familiar animal-like shapes. Sedna saw Knut the Polar Bear appearing before her. Zephyr the Falcon materialized on Eris' left shoulder. Bane the Cobra appeared on Ixion's right shoulder. Flora the Maned Wolf materialized next to Quaoar. Razor the Bat appeared on Orcus' head. Flash the Rabbit appeared in Varuna's hands.

 _ **'We'll combine our energies and seal them inside an impenetrable seal.'**_ Flora offered.

 _ **'Spirit Animals, combine our powers and contain these troublemakers.'**_ Zephyr commanded.

With that, the Kuiper's spirit animals formed a circle over the defeated Duel Monsters. They then converged their spiritual energies, forming an energy box to seal them within.

Razor cackled. _**'That should do it! Hope you five like your jail food!'**_

Flash sighed in exasperation. _**'They're not going to jail, Razor.'**_

 _ **'After seeing them give our girls trouble, they should.'**_

 **(End theme)**

"All right, we're good to go then," Sedna said as she and the Kuipers recalled their spirit animals. "We'll worry about these guys later. We have more important matters at Domino. An attack happened at Industrial Illusions..."

"Whoa, what?! That's where Lyn works now!" Varuna realized, yelling out in alarm. "You bet your asses we're going now!"

Tsukuyomimon recalled his Digimon, except Veemon, back to his Digivice. "I call first dibs on breaking Chaos Magician Girl's face."

"Maybe you'll get your chance," Dimitri added, giving him more incentive to beat her up as badly as her minions.

Wasting no time, the group headed straight for Domino and left the beaten Duel Monsters contained. It wouldn't be long until Digimon and Duel Monsters, sent by the Royal Knights/Dra-Warriors/Amazons/Witchenly, came to collect them.

xxxxx

 _ **Azabu-Juuban District/Lazer Mayhem/5:35 PM**_

Usa and her friends were still in the middle of a laser tag game against the Neo-Spirit Detectives. Usa and RJ hid behind a barricade while Yui and Aoshi scoured around for them.

"Having fun, Usa?"

"Yep," the pink-haired princess nodded, holding her laser gun up. She took a chance and hastily dash and fired a shot at Yui.

Relying on her keen senses, Yui instinctively dodged the shot. She turned and barely caught Usa running behind a barricade.

"Nice try, Usa! But, you should know my reflexes are still sharp as ever!" Yui boasted.

RJ and Aoshi faced each other off, waiting for the other to fire their first shot.

Elsewhere, Cammy and Shingo hid inside a tunnel while Daiki walked by not noticing them.

Sam came out into the open and shot Umi, eliminating her. The vest she wore had small red lights that lit up that confirmed her elimination.

"Aw, man!" Umi cried out.

Sam smirked, twirling his laser gun. "Sorry, Umi, but I'm a pro at this."

"Oh yes?" Ryuuhi was heard behind Sam.

Before Sam had a chance to react, Ryuuhi shot him from behind.

"Ah, you got me!" Sam yelled out.

Ryuuhi scoffed. "This is mere child's play."

Suddenly, Ryuuhi felt a jolt in his vest and saw the lights flaring up on it.

"What?!"

"Lesson one, brother," Koori was heard behind Ryuuhi. "Never turn your back on the opponent."

"Clever and you got me while concealing your presence."

"Father taught me well," Koori plainly said. She approached Sam and kissed him. "Thanks for distracting him."

"Sure, no problem."

Ryuuhi rolled his eyes. "Oh please."

Umi gave a heartfelt laugh and patted Ryuuhi's back. "Now, now, there's always next time, Ryuuhi."

Suddenly, Usa paused as her communicator watch went off. She quickly called a time-out to everyone and answered the distress call.

"Usa here. What is it, Sailor Ceres?"

" _Your highness. We have a situation in Domino. Some monsters attacked Industrial Illusions and took the Staff of Apophis..._ " Sailor Ceres further explained what happened. " _We'll need you and the Neo Senshi to convene with us here._ "

"We have Yui Tsubasa and the Neo-Spirit Detectives with us as well," Usa responded. "We'll all meet you there right away." She turned off her communicator and assembled everyone.

"We have trouble?" Yui asked.

"Yeah, in Domino City. Sailor Ceres and her team are waiting for us there. Sorry we have to cut our day-off short."

"It's ok. Let's just get to work," Yui said.

RJ shook his head. "We got a job to do."

"Yeah, apparently there was an attack on Industrial Illusions," Usa confirmed, to which alarmed Max and Sam.

"Industrial Illusions?!" Max spat out worryingly. "Our sister's supposed to be there working today!"

"No, what if she got caught up in that attack...?!" Sam exclaimed.

Amaya and Koori walked over to calm Max and Sam down.

"That's why we're going over there to check," Amaya whispered to Max.

Koori grasped Sam's hand and hugged him. "I'm sure she's ok, Sam."

Diana hopped over to Usa. "Let's get out of here so you can transform."

"Ok!" Usa and the Neo Senshi declared.

"Spirit Detectives, it's hunting time!" Yui declared.

xxxxx

 _ **Domino City District/Industrial Illusions/Hallways/5:55 PM**_

Meanwhile, it didn't take long for the Kuiper Senshi and their cohorts to show up. Shortly after they arrival, the Neo Senshi and Neo-Spirit Detectives subsequently dropped in.

"LYN!" Varuna shouted.

"SIS!" Max and Sam cried out together.

As Lyn stood up favoring her head, she saw Varuna, Max, and Sam gather around her.

"Guys, you're all here..." Lyn was relieved to see her brothers and best friend.

"Damn, whoever did this roughed you up," Varuna said, checking over Lyn for possible injuries.

"I'm just shaken up, Tyra. Thanks," Lyn reassured her.

 **(Cue Justice League Unlimited OST –** _ **Fatal Intentions and the Truth**_ **(0:00-0:58))**

Sailor Neo Moon, Sailor Sedna, and Yui approached Lyn, demanding answers about today's attack.

"So, you're all that's available? Well, can't complain," Lyn shook her head. "I just called Mokuba. He and Seto are on their way here. Knowing Seto, he'll want to get here as he possibly can and turn into Blue-Eyes mode just to come see me."

"Maybe he can help us totally wreck those monsters that did this you, sis," Sam half-joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"So, about these Duel Monsters? Can you tell us who they are?" Sedna asked the blue-haired woman.

"It's going to sound crazy, but I saw Amazoness Swordswoman... but, she looks like she got a makeover because she's recolored."

Yui was taken aback hearing this. "Is this the same Swordswoman from the Digi-Amazon clan?"

"I don't know, but she was strong enough to take me down," Lyn replied, sitting down with Varuna. "She was also with a Buster Blader, a Dark Magician, and some kind of new Dark Magician Girl. Her name is Chaos Magician Girl... and she's the one who stole the Staff of Apophis."

"Chaos Magician Girl? Some Duel Monsters we encountered mentioned her," Sedna revealed. She then looked around as her team scoured the facility. "I have no idea what she wants with it, but no doubt no good. Lyn, did she claim where she and her cohorts were leaving?"

"Nah, she just left, but they could still be in the city somewhere," Lyn assumed.

"Actually, I've been picking up on evil power activity," Adam spoke up. "Ryuuhi, Koori, Yui, Aoshi, and Cammy can agree with me."

"Yeah, I'm sensing mystic powers clustered together," Yui addressed.

"It's got to be the Staff. That Chaos Magician Girl character had some jewel," Pegasus pointed out. "When I barely came to, I saw the Staff of Apophis later its shape and in it... to my shock was another jewel. That would explain what gives the Staff its power."

"A jewel?" Neo Moon wondered out loud.

"Yes, and these slots popped out to fit the jewels in," the Duel Monsters creator further explained.

Jaden unfolded his arms and started toward the entrance.

"Jaden, you're leaving now?" Syrus asked.

"Better than sitting here and letting the bad guys get away," Jaden replied, looking over to the others. "Anyone wants to come with me?"

"We were always planning to go after these guys," Sedna answered. "Neo Moon? Yui? Are you ready to go?"

"Let's go and get this over with," Yui nodded.

"Hold on. Do we even know where we can find them?" Sailor Cyber Mercury asked as she pulled up a virtual map of the whole city. "I will try and isolate any mystic energy beacons I can locate."

"Do that and determine their location," Sedna instructed Cyber Mercury.

Nodding, Cyber Mercury scanned her map with Daiki's assistance.

"Hope they find them soon," Sailor Summoner Venus said. "I'm already inching for some action."

"You and me both, Venus," Sailor Battle Jupiter concurred.

 **(Theme fades)**

Suddenly, a portal materialized and opened up inside the museum. Everyone stood up alarmed by the sudden disturbance and waited for what could pop out.

"A portal?!" Larry exclaimed.

"But, who'd be opening a portal now?" Sailor Eris wondered.

"It's coming from the Digital World," Cyber Mercury confirmed, scanning the source of the portal.

Then to everyone's surprise, Bastion, Tania, Yasmin, and Amazoness Queen emerged from this portal. The Neo-Duelists, most of all, were shocked to see familiar faces, including an old friend.

"No way, is that really...?!" Syrus sputtered out. "B-Bastion?!"

"Whoa, Bastion?!" Jaden's face lit up as he ran up to his friend. "BASTION! Oh man, you're right a sight for sore eye's man!"

"Jaden, Syrus, Alexis..." Bastion acknowledged his old friends. "It's been a while, my friends."

"AW, MAN! We've missed you!" Syrus hysterically cried out, hugging his old academy friend.

After Syrus pulled away from Bastion, Jaden walked over and shook Bastion's hand firmly.

"You could've called?" Jaden joked.

"Sorry, but it wasn't that long ago since we last saw each other," Bastion replied with a smirk. "But, you are looking well."

"Bastion!" Alexis called out to him. She walked over and hugged him. "Didn't expect you to show up."

"Well, don't call it a comeback, Alexis."

Just then, Tania put her hands on Jaden and shook him hard.

"Yeah, you're looking very well, Jaden!" Tania giggled, shaking Jaden so hard she almost tossed him around like a rag doll.

"Whoa! Good to see you, too, Tania!" Jaden wailed while being thrown around by the large and muscular Amazon.

The Neo-Duelists watched awkwardly while Tania tossing Jaden around.

"Um, Tania, would you mind putting him down?" Bastion chuckled nervously, his words minced with his big girlfriend's over-the-top mindset. He watched Tania put Jaden down. "I do apologize for that, Jaden."

"Hahah, it's cool!" Jaden laughed, dusting himself off. "Nope you haven't changed, Tania."

"Yasmin! What brings you here?" Alexis asked her.

"Atticus is not with you?" Yasmin noticed the absence of her lover.

"No, but we can contact him so we'll have all the help we can get," Alexis replied to Yasmin's concern.

"Friends of yours?" Sedna asked Jaden as she looked over Tania and Yasmin.

"Can we dispense with the reunions? We have important business to conduct," Amazoness Queen addressed. "I'm here by Lady Athenamon's request."

 **(** _ **Fatal Intentions and the Truth**_ **resumes (1:00-2:28))**

"Lady Athenamon sent you?" Sedna asked Queen.

"Another Amazon?" Chazz blanched at Queen.

Athena tugged on Dimitri's hand. "Dad, are you seeing all these Duel Monsters? Isn't this so cool?!"

"Yeah, but nothing that I haven't seen before."

PinkPatamon scanned over the Duel Monsters present. "They seem friendly unlike those other monsters that attacked us."

"Let's be fair, PinkPatamon," Veemon chimed in. "They were mind controlled, right, Ken?"

Tsukuyomimon turned back to Kensuke. He nodded in response to his Digimon. "Yeah, except for this Dark Magician Girl. She's the true troublemaker."

"They were sent by Lady Athenamon?" DarkGabumon overheard Queen mention the Digi-Amazon Queen.

"Yeah, obviously to come bring Swordswoman back," Yui said.

"Think we can save her?" Shingo turned to Cammy, who nodded with a serious look.

"When we find her and the others that this Chaos Magician Girl captured," Cammy answered him.

"Incredible," Pegasus glanced toward Queen. "Amazoness Queen. You must be here looking for your friend, Swordswoman?"

"My sister was here?!" Queen overheard Pegasus. "Did she come with a Buster Blader, a Dark Magician, and some fiend named that looks like an evil Dark Magician Girl?"

"Those names definitely fit the profiles of our suspects," Lyn answered Queen.

"Not just them," Sailor Ceres interjected, walking forward with her Quartet team.

"Ceres?" Neo Moon turned to Ceres and the Quartet. "There's another suspect that got away?"

"A big black dragon," Sailor Juno described Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon. "He had red eyes and a nasty attitude. He nearly scorched our sorry butts!"

"Yeah, yeah, I wanted to tame him!" Sailor Pallas chimed in.

Deedee chortled as she whispered into Adam's ear. "Oh yeah, I can just imagine ol' blueberry trying to tame a big dragon."

"Heheh, don't underestimate her. Pallas might be nuts, but she's very daring," Adam chuckled under his breath.

"Excuse me," Lyn addressed Queen. "Pegasus called that evil Dark Magician Girl another name. Chaos Magician Girl. Did she carry some jewel with her?"

"Yes and she used it to control those four Duel Monsters, including my sister Swordswoman. We came here seeking help to stop Chaos Magician Girl and severe her control over our colleagues. Furthermore, we must prevent her from finding similar jewels if there are any more."

"Looks like we're after the same prize," Yui proclaimed.

Sedna amassed her friends and colleagues together. She turned to each to them, addressing their mission. "And with us together, we'll find them, but I honestly expect them to come to us. But, let's keep vigilant everyone. If there are more of these jewels, it'll be our job to intercept them from getting these things."

Sailor Eris pivoted to Larry. "Hey, don't you think you should contact your team?"

Larry replied, nodding. "Oh, yeah, good call. I'll see who's available." He pulled out his cell to call up his Chimera teammates.

"Don't worry, sis," Kensuke reassured Sedna. "When I see her, I'll take those jewels but not before breaking her hands."

"Well, maybe not so much the hand breakage, but good enough," Sedna chuckled modestly. "But, the point stands, we either find her once Cyber Mercury pinpoints their location or she comes right back to us. Either way, this conflict has to be resolved before there's greater repercussions."

Everyone nodded in unison and resolved to stop Chaos Magician Girl's ambition to fulfill a disembodied voice's desire.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Somewhere in Domino City/6:15 PM**_

Chaos Magician Girl and the Heralds gathered on a rooftop. They distanced themselves from the heroes and utilized the time to prepare for their next assault.

"Mistress, those warriors are managing to undo the Mind Jewel's control on our subordinates," Buster Blader stated his grievances.

"Yes, it's quite the annoyance, huh?" sighed an exasperated Chaos Magician Girl. "No matter once we have all the jewels, we'll regain control over our lackeys!"

The evil female mage held the Staff of Apophis and meticulously eyed the two jewels.

"Yes, I can feel the power of these jewels coursing through the Staff," Chaos Magician Girl chuckled, feeling invigorated by the empowered Staff. "Can't believe we managed to secure two jewels! And it was all pitifully easy!"

 _ **'Correction, you had trouble dealing with those two humans who can use the Power Jewel's powers. You're lucky our Heralds aided you. Had it not been for them, you would've failed.'**_

"Hey, we got the job done and have two jewels. That's all that matters," Chaos Magician Girl retorted lowly, careful as to not incur the voice's wrath.

The voice grunted. _**'You best watch who you're talking to.'**_

"All right, what now? Do we find the next jewel?"

 _ **'First, how about using the Power Jewel?'**_

"Ok, but for what?"

 _ **'Use it to augment our Heralds' strengths. Our enemies have strength in numbers and even our Heralds will be greatly outmatched. However, the Power Jewel should augment their strength ten times over.'**_

Glancing over the four Heralds, Chaos Magician Girl shifted her eyes over the Staff. She looked back at the Heralds and narrowed her eyes.

"I'll take your word for it."

 _ **'Do you not feel the power you wield in the Staff? The Power Jewel alone is enough to make a difference in powering up an individual. The Power Jewel can turn a novice into a gladiator in warfare. Our Heralds will divine while empowered by the jewel.'**_

Nodding, Chaos Magician Girl replied. "All right, let's do this. Heralds, receive divine power bestowed by the Power Jewel."

"Yes, mistress," the Heralds complied and bowed their heads.

 **(Cue Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 OST –** _ **Nemesis T-Type's Theme**_ **)**

Lifting the staff overhead, Chaos Magician Girl witnessed golden light pouring out of the staff and splashing over the Heralds. Buster Blader, Swordswoman, Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon, and Dark Magician witnessed rings of golden light enveloping their bodies. Buster Blader witnessed his armor turning divine gold. Swordswoman watched her regular attire torn away and replaced with gold armor; the hilt of her scimitar became pearl. Dark Magician's body turned crimson red and his face became dark blue. Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon gained silver armor, horns, and sharper claws.

All four Heralds' bodies were bathed in brilliant golden light. They each felt mystic energies coursing through them and empowering them.

"Incredible! All this from a jewel?" Buster Blader was flabbergasted with his new armor accessories.

Dark Magician examined and waved around his new magical scepter. "Yes, I've never felt more powerful!"

Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon roared excitedly over his new enhancement.

Swordswoman clenched her fist and looked over her new armor. "I feel I can take on an army!"

Lowering the Staff, Chaos Magician Girl was pleased with the results. "Don't squander these new powers you've been bestowed with. Our master wishes to see you use them well."

The Heralds nodded in response and watched the Staff glow again.

The voice once again interjected. _**'It would seem we won't have to search hard for the third jewel. I have confirmed its whereabouts. It's in a close vicinity.'**_

"The third jewel already found? Where can we find it?!" Chaos Magician Girl gaped in shock upon hearing this revelation. To her surprise, she saw the two jewels fired projectiles, pointing to the direction where Industrial Illusions was located.

 _ **'It's in someone's possession and back at that facility you departed from.'**_

"Back over there, huh? Wonder who has it?"

 _ **'It matters not. Return to that facility and secure that third jewel... from what I can discern.'**_

"Heralds, follow me," Chaos Magician Girl beckoned her four cohorts as they advanced back to Industrial Illusions. "We're off to find the next jewel! Follow me!"

"Yes, mistress!" The Heralds responded obediently and followed her.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Shibuya District/Shibuya Park/6:20 PM**_

"Phillipe, glad you can make it!" Kotori called out, hugging her cousin, Phillipe, tight.

Phillipe jerked away, chuckling a bit. "I don't know why you'd want me to come all the way here. We do live under the same roof."

"I know, but I wanted to tell you first before I tell your mom and dad," she smiled, hiding something behind her back. "I've got good news."

Jaguarmon poked her head behind Phillipe's back and hopped on his head. "What's so secretive you want to tell us?"

Seadramon widened his smile. "Wait 'til you hear this, Jaguarmon."

"Remember when I signed up for police tryouts?" Kotori smirked. "Well, I passed! I'll be going in for academy training before I pass and get to join the force!"

Upon hearing this, Phillipe's eyes lit up. "Whoa! Congratulations, cousin! I knew you could do it! I'm so proud of you!"

The feline, however, thought otherwise. "So, how much of your Valkyrie strength did you have to use just to pass the fitness test?"

"I'll have you know, I had to really hold back and not show off my real strength, furball!" Kotori spat out. "Not my fault I had to refrain from hurting fragile people! My best would kill a full grown guy!"

"Yes, but you've learned to hold back when necessary," Seadramon said.

"I feel sorry for whoever has to train with you," Jaguarmon snickered.

"Now you're pushing your luck, furball."

"Please, last time we fought, I became Artemismon Lunar Mode and kicked your sorry Valkyrie butt," Jaguarmon reminded them of their heated engagement during the Valmarmon siege.

"That doesn't count, I was brainwashed and used by Necromon."

"A win is a win in my book," Jaguarmon smirked a cat's smile, further inciting Kotori.

Phillipe realized he was getting caught in another heated exchange between his Digimon and his cousin. "Please, you two. Not now!" He caressed Jaguarmon's head to calm her down, which made her purr, and beckoned Kotori off.

Seadramon helped with pulling Kotori away from Jaguarmon.

Sighing, the teen boy offered. "We should celebrate your qualification into the police academy. You're following in your dad's footsteps, huh?"

"Yeah," Kotori smiled. "I hope he's proud of me."

"I'm sure he is."

Suddenly, Jaguarmon's ears perked and tail shot up. Seadramon's eyes instinctively became feral. Kotori, too, sensed an irregularity close by.

"Phillipe, Kotori, I feel something about to materialize..." Before Jaguarmon could finish, a portal opened up, similar to the one Bastion and company used, and watched someone floating out of it. "Someone's coming!"

"Let's brace ourselves, Phillipe," Kotori protectively near him.

"I can use my speed force just in case..." Phillipe eyed the figure. When he saw who it was, he let out a deep sigh of relief. "Oh, relax, guys! It's Witchmon!"

Kotori scoffed, remembering the disaster Witchmon brought on her and Himura. "Oh terrific." She said with a tinge of sarcasm in her tone.

"It's just you, Witchmon," sighed Seadramon.

Witchmon floated over to the group and greeted them. "Hey, it's been a while! Hiya Seadramon and Kotori!" She waved to them, much to Seadramon's irritation.

"What brings you here, Witchmon?" Jaguarmon asked the sorceress.

"Well, first..." Witchmon pointed over to the Phillipe. "Phillipe, you're looking hot as ever."

"Um, thank you...? I try?" Phillipe modestly shrugged.

"Ok, no need to compliment my cousin on his dashing good looks and sexy body," Kotori beckoned Witchmon off and folded her arms. "Get to the point, sorceress. Don't think I've forgotten when you turned me to a raven."

"And I came this close to murdering you, Witchmon," Seadramon hissed.

"That was a long time ago! And you two still remember that?"

"Of course, I do, idiot," Kotori said spitefully.

"Well, the reason I'm here is because I need help. Witchenly actually needs help!" Witchmon exclaimed as she explained what had happened to Dark Magician. She made sure to entail them about Chaos Magician Girl as well. "...and he left under that terrible witch's control! I was going to tell Wisemon, but I went to you first, because you and your Tamers are partnered with my Elemental Charmer students."

"Ah, so you want to talk to Wynn," Phillipe said, whipping out his DDM-Gattai. He turned it on and Wynn appeared on the Digivice screen. "Did you want to see Witchmon, Wynn?"

Wynn nodded. " _Yes, and since Dark Magician has been put under Chaos Magician Girl's control by some gem, then we need to band my friends together!_ "

"A jewel that mind controls people, huh? Well, I know full well what it's like being controlled against your will," Kotori said. "Ain't no way I'm getting controlled."

"Then, you'll help us?" Witchmon asked Kotori.

"Yes, but only because I don't want some mage running around and turning mind-controlled monsters on my city!" Kotori declared.

"You can count on my cousin to help others. I'm in, too," Phillipe stated. He then let Wynn out of his Digivice. "Let me contact the other Victory Tamers and tell them to meet us at a location."

Witchmon bowed. "Thank you, Phillipe."

"Won't it be good to see how much we've improved, Lady Witchmon?" Wynn asked her professor.

"You bet I'm excited to see how far you kids have come along!"

"Together we'll save Headmaster Dark Magician!" The green-haired Charmer boldly stated.

Jaguarmon whispered to Phillipe. "So much for celebrating Kotori's academy initiation."

"We can save it for another time. This is more important," he said. "Sorry this had to come at a bad time, cousin."

 **(Cue Megaman X7 OST –** _ **Lazy Mind**_ **)**

However, Kotori wasn't the least bit bothered. She instead had a psychotic grin on her face. "No problem. That's just more incentive to pound this Chaos Magician bitch and bring back the Duel Monster leaders to their senses." She turned to Phillipe. "Tell them to meet us in a location of our choosing. And you, Witchmon, use whatever magic ball to locate Dark Magician."

"Already located him," Witchmon said in a sing-a-long voice, winking. "My orb has a lock on his mystic aura... and whoa, his power is through the roof right now!"

"You work very fast, Witchmon," Seadramon said. "That's the best I can say about you."

"Where is he?" Phillipe asked.

"Domino City."

Kotori widened her smirk and popped her knuckles. "Then that's where we're going to rumble."

"Next stop, Domino City!" The Victory Tamer declared their new destination.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

Next chapter: _**Domino City Mayhem**_

xxxxx

 **A/N:** Chaos Magician Girl's secured two jewels and four left to go. Wonder what the third jewel might be? You won't have to wait long to find out.

Just a few notes: A reminder, Duelists imbued with the Staff of Apophis' powers (by extension the Power Jewel) can both transform into a Duel Monster from their deck of their choosing and can summon monsters to life as support. Just as the Neo-Duelists demonstrated.

The Power Jewel grants users powers beyond their natural limits. For the Duelists, it gives them the aforementioned abilities. For the Heralds, it's enhanced their strengths several times (tenfold/twenty-fold, whatever), and with their augmented strengths they'll be plenty strong enough to tangle with groups. Ex. A PJ-powered Swordswoman could possibly take on a group of Dai-Valkyrie Senshi now.

The origin on the Staff: Yes, the same (Winged Dragon of) Ra was Apophis' greatest nemesis. At the time the Duelists went back to the past in DoC, Ra scattered the other 5 jewels to the wind and kept the Power Jewel, which was sealed in the Staff. The Staff now doubles as a vessel for these jewels. More on Ra and Apophis' back story could be fleshed out.

Minor stuff: Kotori qualifying for police academy training and Alexis becoming a duel instructor shows some characters have/are pursuing careers outside their hero duties.

Next chapter, the Chimeras and Victory Tamers enter the conflict. And the battle with the Heralds commences. See which groups fight an individual Herald. Meanwhile, our neighborhood annoyance, Chaos Magician Girl, seeks the third jewel.

Until the next chapter, send a review and stay gold, friends! :D


	3. Domino City Mayhem

**A/N:** Apologies for the long delay from last chapter. The past month has been busy. The last _West Coasters_ chapter required massive beta'reading from my partner, LazerWulf, and that came out later than expected. And I've been catching up with my _D-Reaper's Fury_ fic, essentially cranking out some chapters weekly.

Well, here we are last week of July and I'm releasing this thing now.

This chapter should be a breeze since it's mostly just fighting, plus Chaos Magician Girl finding another jewel.

 _(Note: I've changed Red-Eyes Metal Darkness Dragon to Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon._

 _Out of respect to Lazer, I removed all references to the name 'Psyche'; that wasn't supposed to be revealed until later. You'll know why by the end of this story arc. I've also changed the words to describe Helbot's new features and added Umi's features._

 _I forgot to add Bastion, Amazoness Queen, and Tania. They're now included with Lyn and Pegasus in a scene.)_

Not to waste anymore time, on with the chapter!

xxxxx

 _ **Domino City District/Industrial Illusions/7:15 PM**_

While the Neo Detectives, Neo Senshi, and Neo Duelists guarded Industrial Illusions entrance, they stayed vigilant of anymore random Duel Monster attacks. So far, no further attacks have been instigated.

Phillipe, Valkyrie Brunhilde, Jaguarmon, Witchmon, Seadramon, and Wynn the Wind Charmer arrived on the scene. Not too long after them were Larry's other Chimera teammates: Mika Hayashi, Sara Shinobu, and Hayata Harusame.

"Yo! Sorry we're late," Mika addressed Larry. "We tried contacting Maya, but she's with Kurama somewhere far from here."

"That's fine. The four of us should be enough," Larry stated.

"Kotori! It's good to see you here!" Yui called over to Brunhilde, who waved to her.

Brunhilde smirked. "What's up, Yui? You're doing well. Boy, don't I have some news to tell you and your brother?"

"Oh, like what?"

"Well, that can wait. Hey, you brought Witchmon with you?"

"That's correct, Yui," Phillipe replied. "Witchmon saw her Witchenly headmaster Dark Magician get captured and brainwashed by Chaos Magician Girl."

"Using some kind of jewel," Jaguarmon specified the item used to control the wise sage.

"Yeah, we know all about that," Neo Moon spoke up as she called the Phillipe & Jaguarmon, Brunhilde, and the Chimeras over. "Well, we have witnesses that saw Chaos Magician Girl with some jewels."

Sailor Sedna turned to Lyn and Pegasus. "They were attacked by Chaos Magician Girl, who was accompanied by four other Duel Monsters."

"She came with a Dark Magician, Amazoness Swordswoman, Buster Blader, and we barely caught glimpse of a Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon outside the museum," Lyn explained the raid that occurred. "They hit us so swiftly. I could barely put up a fight using Spirit Fusion. I got knocked out before I could do anything else."

"At least you're ok, Miss Lyn," Phillipe said.

"Oh yes, that had to be my headmaster Dark Magician who accompanied them," Witchmon's suspicions were raised. "Oh, that no good Chaos Magician brat! I wanna piece of her!"

"I think we all do," Jaden replied. "Before she causes anymore damage using those jewels!"

Sailor Varuna scoffed. "If I see her, I'll break those arms of hers just to pry those jewels away."

"Now listen, everyone. Me and Jaguarmon have contended with Chaos Magician Girl before," Phillipe spoke up as everyone turned to him. "Now, while we didn't exactly fight her, we did tangle with her boss Chaos Command Magician. He was so tough that it required me to fuse Jaguarmon with my Moon Fairies to form Lunar Mode."

"While I don't expect her to be anywhere that strong, she can still use underhanded tactics and with those jewels who knows what she can do now," Jaguarmon said.

"Don't worry, Phillipe. You can count on me to kick her ass good," Brunhilde reassured her cousin.

"Finding her is going to be hard. She and the Duel Monsters she's controlling could be anywhere," Daiki said.

"Don't worry. If she's like any other bad guy we've come across, she'll find us," RJ pointed out.

"Oh, you kids are so right about that! Why continue hiding when I can directly contend with you?!" The voice of Chaos Magician Girl announced, giving away her location just outside Industrial Illusions.

"That's her!" Witchmon exclaimed.

Jaguarmon hissed. "Oh yes, I remember that annoying voice!"

"C'mon, y'all!" Jaden shouted as he stormed ahead.

"Wait for us, Jay!" Syrus cried out.

Jaden was soon joined by Sedna, Neo Moon & Diana, RJ, Yui & DarkGabumon, Phillipe & Jaguarmon, and Brunhilde. They were the first ones to storm out the front of Industrial Illusions entrance. They saw all the police that barricaded the entrance were laying unconscious.

"The heck?!" Neo Moon was taken aback. "They're all asleep!"

"Cops sleeping on the job? Sheesh," RJ remarked.

Diana hopped over to a sleeping officer and sniffed him. "No, I'm picking up on some mystic power. These cops were put to sleep."

"And we can already guess who's responsible," Yui nodded.

The other Neo Senshi, Neo Detectives, and Neo Duelists came running out to the entrance. The Chimeras were not too far behind them. Max and Sam helped carry Lyn and Pegasus forward.

"My word, what happened out here?!" Pegasus noticed all the police laying asleep.

"HEY, BITCH! SHOW YOURSELF!" Brunhilde goaded the evil mage to appear.

Kensuke popped his knuckles. "Remember, I did call first dibs on breaking her face."

"You might have to beat Brunhilde to the punch first. And I don't think she'll share too kindly," chuckled Dimitri.

Athena gasped. "Dad, up there!" She pointed to several figures standing amassed on a rooftop.

xxxxx

Chapter 3

 _ **Domino City Mayhem**_

xxxxx

 **(Cue Teen Titans: Unreleased OST –** _ **Mother Mae-Eye**_ **)**

The teams looked up to where Athena pointed and saw Chaos Magician Girl standing with arms folded. Behind her were the four Heralds garbed in their new battle gear.

"That's her!" Witchmon sighted the evil mage.

"Headmaster Dark Magician!" Wynn cried out in shock at seeing the once benevolent sage turned evil.

"And those are the four Duel Monsters that helped her steal the Staff!" Lyn warned them.

"In the wrong hands, who knows what damage she'll do to this city," Pegasus added.

"So, you're the new local troublemaker I take it?!" Sedna yelled out to Chaos Magician Girl.

Chortling, the evil mage twirled a lock of her hair without a care in the world. "So, what if I am? Is it wrong I wanna cause just a _teeny_ bit of mischief? I got tired of being pursued. Now, I'm taking charge of my own operation! But, I can't go further without some hired guns." She stepped aside and pointed to the four Heralds. "My Heralds are here to ensure I collect all the jewels I need." She then pulled out the Staff of Apophis. "And with this I'll be able to find the remaining jewels. So far, I got two. And the only reason I returned is because my partner claims there's a third jewel here. Now which of you have it?"

"What? But, none of us has any of those jewels," Yui whispered.

"I bet she's lying," Kohana scoffed at Chaos Magician Girl's claim. "I mean, why would any one of us hold one of these jewels she's looking for."

"Lyn, Mr. Pegasus, are you sure you don't have another one of those jewels?" Alexis asked them.

"No, I'm sure we don't and even if we did there's far too many artifacts we have in storage," Pegasus answered. "It'd take us a while to find such small artifacts."

"Ok, fine! If none of y'all wanna fork it over, we'll just take it by force!" Chaos Magician Girl announced. "My Heralds here have been inching to test their new powers I've bestowed them using the Power Jewel." She pivoted to the Heralds. "What do you say? You wanna give these kids a beating? Not only will they show me the proper respect, but tell us where the third jewel is!"

"Great, this is exactly what I asked for!" Brunhilde's love for battle was stimulated.

"This is exactly what I was hoping to avoid, but no choice now," Neo Moon firmed her resolve to fight.

Sedna summoned her Ice Trident. "Sometimes there isn't an out of a situation like this, Neo Moon. We should be able to handle this. Kuiper Senshi!" She called forth the Kuiper Senshi, Dimitri & Faith, and Athena & PinkPatamon behind her.

"Neo-Spirit Detectives!" Yui summoned Aoshi, DarkGabumon, Cammy, Shingo, Kohana, and Lien behind her. Yui used her Digivice to evolve DarkGabumon into ShadowMetalGarurumon.

Shingo transformed into his Moonlight Knight form. Cammy invoked her inner priestess powers, converting her civilian wear into a priestess garb complete with a sword sheathed. Kohana summoned a spear from her own spiritual energy. Lien undoes her human disguise and summoned TobuCatmon from her Digivice.

RJ, Adam, Ryuuhi, and Daiki assembled together with the Neo Senshi.

"Neo Senshi, let's get ready!" Neo Moon called out as Sailor Blue Mars, Sailor Cyber Mercury, Sailor Battle Jupiter, Sailor Summoner Venus, and the Sailor Quartet joined their leader.

"Let's get our game on, guys!" Jaden called forth Syrus, Chazz, Alexis, Aster, Max, and Sam.

"Oh, we're greatly outnumbered! What shall we ever do?!" Chaos Magician Girl feigned being scared of the overwhelming numbers. She dropped her scared act and laughed fiendishly. "Oh, this should be fun! The more the merrier I say! Gives more bodies for my Heralds to beat around!"

 **(End theme)**

Suddenly, before Chaos Magician Girl could beckon her Heralds to leave, Kensuke swiftly moved right up to Chaos Magician Girl's face.

"Ken!" Sedna and the Kuipers cried out.

"What the hell is he doing, man?!" Brunhilde was taken aback by Kensuke's direct approach.

"Uncle Ken, get down from there!" pleaded Athena.

"Heh, this could be good," Sailor Orcus seemed to anticipate what was coming.

"How can you be smiling about this, Orcus?" Mika asked. "He's your boyfriend, right? Shouldn't you like have a leash on him?"

"What? No, remember he does what he wants. This is how conducts things with bad guys."

Chaos Magician Girl, on the other hand, scoffed at Kensuke, thinking less of him. "So you were able to get by up here. You have some power, but you're still human and can't do...!" She heard a loud crunch and noticed her left arm was broken in two. She didn't feel it then, but now the pain resonated through her now broken arm. "OW! OH SHIT! SON OF A BITCH! THAT HURTS!"

 **(Cue Kamen Rider Den-O OST –** _ **Sword Form**_ **)**

Kensuke already had his right leg pulled back.

"What did he just do?!" Yui wondered.

"It's like he moved so fast!" Daiki said.

"You brutal brute! You broke my arm!" Chaos Magician Girl spat out at Ken. She beckoned the Heralds to guard her.

"Oh quite the contrary, I'm full of mercy," Kensuke retorted. "I could've broken off your arm."

Most of the spectators, but most especially Varuna and Brunhilde, thought. _You call that mercy?!_

Sailor Orcus sweatdropped nervously. "...ok maybe he went a little overboard."

Sailor Ceres gawked. "A _little_?!"

Dimitri was only one of the few to pick up on Kensuke's movements. "I could see it all. It was quick, but all he did was land a side kick to her arm and POP! Her arm gets broken in two!"

"Dang, I wouldn't want to be in her position now," Mika shuddering, grabbing her own arm.

"Me either," Larry said.

"You were able to get all that?!" Jaden asked. "Wow, dude, I couldn't see a thing."

"Same here! You must got some heightened senses," Syrus blinked in befuddlement.

"Dimitri's got trained eyes better than most of us," Sedna confessed. "But, naturally me and some of my friends saw. But, that's besides the point."

"Quick! One of you four heal me!" The evil mage demanded from her Heralds. Dark Magician used his magic to heal her arm. "Oh, god... the pain's gone. Ok, I'm accompanying one of you four. Someone has to protect me from that animal!"

Ken landed beside his Digimon, Veemon, and transformed into Tsukuyomimon.

She then beckoned the four Heralds. "Now go, Heralds! Make an example out of them and make our lord proud!"

With that, the Heralds jumped off the rooftop and spread out across different sections of Domino. Chaos Magician Girl fled with Dark Magician.

"Hehehe, this will be fun! Try your all to stop my Heralds!" Chaos Magician Girl cackled as she encased herself in a magic sphere and floated off.

"Get back here!" Brunhilde shouted and prepared to take off after the evil mage.

However, Phillipe stopped her. "C'mon, Kotori, we'll worry about her later. We need to save the Duel Monsters she controlled. They're our allies and need to break her control over them!"

Taking a moment to decide, she stubbornly gave in to Phillipe's wishes. "Fine, you win." She then took out her Digivice and used it to evolve Seadramon into MetalSeadramon.

Phillipe took out his DDM-Gattai Digivice to evolve Jaguarmon into Artemismon.

"Spread, everyone!" Sedna declared. "Let's split up into groups!"

"That'll definitely cover more ground," Yui concurred. "Spirit Detectives, follow me!"

"Christina," Tsukuyomimon addressed Orcus. "Go help your team. We'll reconvene."

"Please don't get too reckless," Orcus said.

Tsukuyomimon grabbed Veemon and took off with Brunhilde, Phillipe, Jaden, the Neo Duelists, and the Chimeras. They left to pursue Chaos Magician Girl and Dark Magician.

"Taylor!" Larry called over to Eris. "I'm going with my team! Watch yourselves out there!"

"You, too!" Eris responded, watching him leave.

"Where's Uncle Ken going?!" Athena watched him leave.

"Ken, wait!" Sedna called out to him.

"I'll get those jewels back for you all!" Tsukuyomimon vowed, promising to foil Chaos Magician Girl. "You go and bring some sense to our Duel Monster pals!"

"Let him go, Sedna," Dimitri insisted. "He has Brunhilde, Phillipe, and Jaden's group to back him up anyway. He can do us a favor and take the jewels from her."

Orcus replied with confidence. "Yeah, this is our Kensuke we're talking about! Knowing him, he'll get those jewels back. It's a piece of cake for him!"

"I just fear he'll get too reckless..." The Ice Senshi shook her head. "Be careful, brother." She wished Tsukuyomimon luck and reconvened with her group.

Accompanied by Bastion, Amazoness Queen, and Tania, Lyn set Pegasus down and took out her cell. She just checked for Seto's message. "Looks like Seto and Mokuba are not too far from here. Thankfully they can give us a hand."

"That's good. Lyn, are you sure you won't want to help your brothers?"

Nodding dismissively, Lyn smiled. "Nah, my brothers can take care of themselves. They got Koori and Amaya to back them-up. They're really strong girls, much stronger than I'll ever hope to be. My bros are gonna be grown men and won't need their big sis to save their butts." She took a moment to reflect her whole life spent growing up with Max and Sam. "I'm so proud of them. I don't need to do anything for them. I'll only be here if they need me. For now, all I want to do is help run KaibaCorp and finally tie the knot with Seto."

"I see, that's all well and good, Lyn dear. Have you and Kaiba-boy thought of having kids?"

Upon hearing this, Lyn kinda blushed and suppressed a chuckle. "Maybe one day. We'll see."

"Jaden and friends, you all be careful out there," Bastion prayed for his friends.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Outside Kaiba Dome/7:30 PM**_

The Kuiper Belt Senshi, Dimitri & Faith, and Athena & PinkPatamon convened near the Kaiba Dome, the famous dueling facility in Kaiba Land. They heard screams from civilians as black molten blasts were fired upon the amusement park vicinity.

"There! I didn't even need to search too long and hard!" Sailor Orcus pointed to Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon trudging through the park.

"All right, I'm ready to take this dragon down!" Sailor Varuna declared, taking out her battle axe and swinging it around.

"We can't kill him, Varuna. He's been brainwashed and placed under those jewels' control," Sailor Quaoar reminded her battle-ready partner.

"Quaoar's right. We just need to subdue enough for us to heal him with our powers," Sailor Sedna stated.

"Well, what are we waiting for? C'mon!" Dimitri shouted, powering up and flew ahead. Faith evolved into his Pegasusmon form and followed his partner.

"Let's go, Mom!" Athena called out to Sedna. She powered up and jetted across, following Dimitri. PinkPatamon evolved into Pegacormon and flew alongside her partner.

 **(Cue Justice League Unlimited OST –** _ **Batman Beyond Battle**_ **)**

The Kuipers wasted no time storming ahead toward the vicinity.

Meanwhile, Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon rampaged across Kaibaland like a Kaijuu would in typical Japanese movies. He expelled black flames all over several tents and caused people to flee for their lives.

"Foolish humans! You're all to be made into my lord's subjects once he claims your world!" Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon bellowed, swinging his tail and smashing a food stand. His nose picked up on the aroma of fresh hot dog weenies. He licked his lips and headed over to gorge on a snack before continuing his rampage.

"Even us destroyers need food," Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon tore open the foot stand and saw piles of hot dogs still yet to be served. He poked his head inside and began consuming the hot dogs.

"Hope you're enjoying that meal, big guy! Because we're ending your all-you-can eat buffet!" Dimitri was heard calling out garnering the dragon's attention.

Alarmed, Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon turned his head around and got clonked in the face by Dimitri. Pegasusmon swooped in and ensnared a golden noose around Darkness Dragon's neck. Dimitri dove in and unloaded a punches into Darkness Dragon's gut. Darkness Dragon's stomach couldn't take the abuse to his already full stomach and barfed out his meal.

"Ugh, gross!" Athena made icky faces.

Pegacormon's face turned green. "Tell me about it."

Darkness Dragon scowled and swung his tail at Dimitri. The Ascendant dodged the dragon's massive tail and took to the air. He discharged a few Ki blasts on the black-skinned behemoth. However, Darkness Dragon's body absorbed the impact of the energy blasts and dark red aura flared around him.

Dimitri ceased his attack. "What? My blasts aren't doing a thing!"

"Dad, why are you stopping?" Athena gasped as Darkness Dragon rose to his feet.

"You're going to have to try harder than that to defeat me!" Darkness Dragon roared, grabbing the noose Pegasusmon tied him with. He ripped the noose apart and expelled flames toward Pegasusmon.

The Armor Digimon swerved around the dragon's flames and swiftly moved over to Dimitri's side.

"Damn it, if my blasts can't do the trick..." Dimitri put his hands together. "Maybe one of my finishing blasts will do!"

"We'll help, dad!" Athena offered as she and Pegacormon discharged beams on the behemoth. "You mess with dad, you mess with me, monster!" She forged two energy balls and compressed them, throwing a bigger beam at Darkness Dragon.

The blast struck Darkness Dragon, but did little more than annoy him.

"No way!" Athena was aghast.

'Hahah, thanks to the Power Jewel, me and my colleagues' have been had our bodies and powers augmented from what they were before!" Cackled Darkness Dragon. "If that's all you have, then you're gonna need to do more than that!" He retaliated with a _**Infernal Darkfire**_ toward Athena and Pegacormon.

"I've got this!" Pegacormon fired an emerald-colored beam from her forehead and tried to dispel the fire attack, but Darkness Dragon managed to overpower Pegacormon.

"Look out!" Dimitri shouted, pushing both Athena and PinkPatamon away from Darkness Dragon's flame attack.

"Dad, thanks," Athena said as Dimitri set her and Pegacormon down.

Suddenly, an ice construct formed in front of Darkness Dragon, barricading him briefly, which granted the Kuiper Senshi time to make their entrance. Sedna and her Kuiper team stood at the forefront brandishing their weapons.

"No one messes with my Athena and gets away with it!" Sedna declared, glaring intently at the ice encased behemoth.

Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon blew black fire and melted away Sedna's _**Ice Wall Summoning**_. The behemoth sighted the Kuiper Senshi and charged toward them.

"Sailor Senshi, I've heard all about your reputations! Let's see how you handle the one empowered by the Power Jewel!" Darkness Dragon expelled repeated dark fire blasts.

"Spread out!" Varuna yelled out.

Just in time, the Kuipers evaded Darkness Dragon's blasts. Sailor Sedna jumped up into the air and spun around her Ice Trident, unleashing her _**Sedna Arctic Breeze**_ , a cold wind that seemed to slow the draconian beast. Darkness Dragon felt his whole body stiffen from the cold. This allowed Sailor Eris to throw her lasso and ensnare the dragon's tail. Rather than try wrestle the behemoth, Eris' rope activated its secondary effect: energy drainage.

"That's it. Just hold still, big fella," Eris smirked, seeing dark energy being sucked in through her rope. "Oh yeah! Ixion, we could use your poisons right about now!"

Sailor Ixion emerged from a Blue-Eyes White Dragon statue and with a bow fired her _**Poison Arrowheads**_.

Just then, a black aura quickly consumed Darkness Dragon. The aura was hot enough to melt away the ice sheet covering him. With the ice gone, Darkness Dragon's body loosened from cold stiffness. He swung his tail forward, swatting down Ixion's arrows. He then swung his tail around, tossing Eris to the side.

Darkness Dragon raised his front limbs and roared. "Hahahah, surely you jest if you think your tools will hold me down!"

"You haven't gotten up against the Hammer yet then!" Varuna welcomed the challenge and jumped up swinging her battle axe at him.

Darkness Dragon expelled dark flames at the battle ready Varuna. Varuna turned her battle axe, blocking out the flames. Sailor Quaoar quickly popped behind Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon and summoned her spear, She shoved into the ground and unleashed her _**Terra Breaker**_ , a golden orb that hurled toward Darkness Dragon's feet and exploded beneath it. This actually tripped Darkness Dragon over, allowing Varuna's tiara gem to unleash a blinding flash of white light that blindsided Darkness Dragon.

"GARUGH!" Darkness Dragon roared, rendered blind by Varuna's blinding flash. Varuna flash stepped and reappeared on Darkness Dragon's right side.

Varuna swung her battle axe into Darkness Dragon's right side, inflicting a deep flesh wound. However, to her surprise, Darkness Dragon's tail blocked Varuna's attack and knocked her axe out of hand. Although still blinded, Darkness Dragon's other senses aided him. Darkness Dragon blew fire at Varuna.

"Varuna!" Quaoar cried out, planting her hands to the ground and summoning tree-like branches that reached out and pulled Varuna away from the fire.

Varuna flash stepped away from the flames and slid down tree bark, which doubled as a bridge.

As Darkness Dragon trudged toward Varuna and Quaoar, he seemingly froze stiff. He looked down and saw his own shadow was gone. Sailor Orcus stood behind him as her shadow touched his and absorbed the shadow into hers. This was her _**Shadow Capture**_ , which she has hardly used.

Orcus gave a sly smirk. "Got your shadow."

"You foolish human..." Darkness Dragon gritted hard, struggling to move.

"He's all yours, guys!" Orcus called out to her Kuiper teammates.

The Kuipers quickly emerged and launched attacks simultaneously at the behemoth. Dimitri even came out and forged an attack from the high above the beast. Dimitri fired his _**Finish Buster**_ at the behemoth. As their attacks converged, they impacted Darkness Dragon.

 **(End theme)**

"We should keep attacking until he gives!" Dimitri suggested.

"No, look!" Eris pointed them to Darkness Dragon.

Sedna gasped. "Something's happening to him!"

A thin silver aura formed over Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon. His outer black armored skin started breaking off and chipping away. Underneath the black armored layers was a silver steel armor. Darkness Dragon roared loudly, expanding his aura that pushed Orcus and made her undo her shadow capture. Ixion jumped in and caught Orcus from flying far off.

"Thanks, Ixion!"

"Sure thing."

"Damn, seems the jewel's given him the ability to transform!" Varuna exclaimed.

Athena recognized the new appearance of the Darkness Dragon. "He's turned into Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon!"

As the aura leveled off, the Darkness Metal Dragon unveiled his new outward appearance. His skin retained some of its black feature but the silver was more prominent. His wings were more metal-like and had sharp spines sticking out at the ends. Red lines seemed to embellish across his new body.

"What the little says is correct! Thanks to the Power Jewel, I've unlocked a form which I've been unable to achieve... until now! I've become the Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon! Your attacks won't be able to penetrate my metal armor!"

Sedna added. "Meaning now our attacks in our regular forms won't do. Looks like Dai-Valkyrie will have to do!"

"Sounds good to me!" Varuna cried out. "Let's armor up, guys!"

 **(Cue My-Otome OST –** _ **Materialize**_ **)**

The Kuiper Senshi took out their Valkyrie Daggers and transformed right away into their Dai-Valkyrie modes. Dimitri invoked his Crest of Hope's energies in his body, allowing him to merge with Faith and together tapped into Dimitri's Ascendant powers. Dimitri/Faith transformed into Angemon X.

"Yeah!" Athena cheered. "Darkness Metal Dragon might have strong armor, but my mom, the Kuipers, and dad now have powered up! They can hurt him!"

Pegacormon concurred. "You bet! Say, Athena, ever wonder when it'll be time for you to fully tap into your Ascendant powers?"

The quarter-Ascendant child wondered. "I... I don't know yet..." She was uncertain about unlocking her Ascendant form.

Darkness Metal Dragon took to the air and laughed. "You really think powering up is going to make any difference? Oh, so you now have armor of your own. I doubt you can pierce my augmented armor skin!"

Dai-Valkyrie Orcus scoffed irritably. "I'm getting tired of this guy running his mouth."

Dai-Valkyrie Quaoar concurred. "And he's so loud, too."

Angemon X took out his sword and grinned. "Then, let's shut him up."

"Guys, remember even the strongest armors have a handicap to them," Dai-Valkyrie Sedna reminded her cohorts. "There's always a chink to them and we will find out!"

Readying her lasso, Dai-Valkyrie Eris replied. "Don't you worry, Sedna. We'll find it."

Darkness Metal Dragon quickly expelled his _**Darkness Metal Flare**_ , forging the Dai-Valkyrie Kuipers and Angemon X to move away. "You're welcome to try, you pesky humans! I'll show you us dragons are superior!" He looked around, watching the Dai-Valkyrie Kuipers vanishing and reappearing all over. "You certainly have the speed to dodge my attacks, but how will your attacks fare against my armor?!"

Darkness Metal Dragon flew around trying to catch the Dai-Valkyrie Kuipers, but to no avail. He then used his cosmic awareness, a side effect from the Power Jewel, to trace the Kuipers and blast them before they made their next move. This tactic proved useful and allowed him to get one step ahead of the Kuipers. He used his own flash step movement to get behind Dai-Valkyrie Varuna and swung his tail over her. Varuna narrowly dodged and swung her axe into his side, but the armor absorbed the axe's blow. Dai-Valkyrie Eris tried throwing her lasso, but Darkness Metal Dragon shifted to the side. Eris ran toward him using super speed, but the dragon vanished out of her reach.

"What the hell?! It's like he's reading our moves before we even make them!" Dai-Valkyrie Orcus was flabbergasted.

Varuna growled. "Get back here!"

Dai-Valkyrie Sedna cursed. "Damn, seems we completely overlooked the jewel's power factoring into this! We need to keep our guards up!"

 _He's right behind me!_ Angemon X thought as he turned around and saw Darkness Metal Dragon expelling flames toward him. He pressed his hands together and fired a _**Finish Buster**_ to extinguish the flames. But, his beam seemed to go through an after image left by the dragon.

Darkness Metal Dragon reappeared above the Dai-Valkyrie Kuipers and Angemon X.

"Yes, the jewel's powers given me better perception over my enemy's attacks. It's allowing me to predict your moves before you can even make them!" Darkness Metal Dragon taunted them. "You're in deep trouble if this is all you have!"

"What now, Sedna?" Dai-Valkyrie Ixion asked the Ice Senshi.

Unsure, Sedna just nodded. "...what can we do?"

"Don't give up, mom! You'll find a way!" Athena encouraged her.

"You heard your darling little girl, Sedna," Eris patted Sedna's back. "Whatever you decide, we'll follow."

"All right, then..." Sedna figured out a strategy. "We'll try this..."

Darkness Metal Dragon growled as he watched the Dai-Valkyrie Kuipers and Angemon X vanish. "What are you planning now?" He, too, vanished and matched their fast-paced movements.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Outside Domino Bank/7:36 PM**_

 **(Cue Teen Titans: Unreleased OST –** _ **Robin vs. Slade**_ **)**

Buster Blader scared off enough civilians to make room for his inevitable battle with some of the Neos heroes. With luck, he sighted the Neo-Spirit Detectives appearing before him. Yui, Aoshi, Cammy, Moonlight Knight, Kohana, and Lien dismounted ShadowMetalGarurumon. The group landed facing off against Buster Blader.

Buster Blader scoffed. "Is this all you've brought?"

"Not exactly," Yui smirked, turning to her right.

As Buster Blader took this hint, he turned to the right to see bluish blast hurtling for him. This was a _**Spirit Gun**_ blast, made by RJ, who appeared with his crew. Daiki, Adam, and Ryuuhi appeared beside RJ. Buster Blader jumped up, avoiding the blast. He scanned the two Neo-Detective teams.

"Ok, perhaps you'll give me a better challenge now," Buster Blader muttered, landing on a car. He raised his sword and let golden energies form around him. "But, I doubt you'll be able to defeat the strength of one empowered by the Power Jewel!"

"Power Jewel?" Yui whispered. "Yeah, has to be one of those two jewels."

"The nature of this power he's wielding is definitely cosmic. We need to be careful," Cammy advised everyone.

Buster Blader hastily dashed toward Yui's group first. He swung his blade, sending an immense force that carved through the pavement. The Detectives evaded contact with the city block destroying blast.

"He's clearly holding back because he wants to fight us!" Aoshi exclaimed. "If he really wanted to cut loose, he'd use the jewel's power to turn all of Domino into a crater!"

"Probably more than that if we're not careful!" Cammy said.

Buster Blader turned and swung his sword at Aoshi. Aoshi jumped to the side and let the sword shatter the pavement. Yui discharged a _**Shotgun**_ blast into Buster Blader's back. However, the armored warrior turned and slashed the beam in two.

"No way!" Yui was aghast by Buster Blader's reflexes. "That should've hit him!"

"Yes, but the Power Jewel's powers also increased my speed and perception levels," Buster Blader chortled. "Good attempt, girl, but I'll sense your attack coming before it hits me."

"Yeah, but what about on the side?!" RJ charged at Buster Blader's right side. He readied a _**Demon Gun**_ blast. Buster Blader sensed the blast coming and swung down.

However, RJ faked him out long enough for Ryuuhi to blast him in the face with a _**Darkness Flame**_ attack. The flames blew up in Buster Blader's face and knocked him back.

 **(End theme)**

"Daiki, don't you wanna bring out your modified doll?" asked Adam.

"Oh yeah!" Daiki said, taking out a metal orb which he tossed into the air. This orb opened up like an egg and released a human. It was female, one that is slightly fair-skinned and also cybernetic. She has purple hair, shoulder-length cut and tied in a ponytail, with other distinguishing features based on the Neo Senshi, including Daiki's sister. She has Amaya's nose, Usa's mouth, Ai's eyes, Koori's cheeks/chin, and Umi's ears. She also has a combination of the Quartet's features, including CereCere's fair skin complexion, PallaPalla's hands & feet, JunJun's bust, and VesVes' hips. She had on a full-bodied violet leather suit complete with boots and the Mercury symbol embellished on her back.

"At your service, Master Daiki," the fembot obediently responded.

"Helbot, you ready for some action?"

The new Helbot lightly bowed with one arm over her chest. "Yes, Master Daiki."

Deedee the bat scoffed seeing the former Helbot bowing to Daiki. "No way am I letting a cyborg show me up."

Adam added. "To think that used to be Helbot. I don't know how he did it, but he and a little help from Amaya modified her into his obedient doll. Kinda cool, but man what a makeover he gave her."

Daiki corrected him. "Actually, she did most of her own makeover. I gave her the necessary upgrades, but she changed her looks using the shape shifting mechanism to make herself look like Helena to begin with."

"Oh right."

"Hey, are you four gonna stop chatting?! We could use a hand here!" RJ interjected as he and Ryuuhi dodged Buster Blader's attacks.

Deedee transformed into her succubus form Demona. "Let's rumble, Adam!"

"I'll cover you."

Daiki pressed a button on his watch. "Now how about some music to liven things up?!" He selected random and waited for his song of choice. "Hell yes, perfect!"

 **(Cue AC/DC –** _ **Shoot to Thrill**_ **(0:35-5:22)**

"Let's see playing AC/DC while kicking the bad guy's ass? Sure why not!" RJ yelled while charging alongside Ryuuhi.

As RJ and Ryuuhi punched Buster Blader's stomach, they sent him sailing through a wall. As the warrior rose out, he disintegrated the debris with his aura. He turned to his left as Cammy threw a bunch of ofudas at his direction. Buster Blader merely burned them away with his aura and fired a beam at her. Moonlight Knight jumped and pushed her away from the beam. The beam blew up a car in Cammy's place.

"Here's one angry succubus coming your way!" Demona announced as she flew at Buster Blader. She drove her left wing into the warrior and tossed him into the air. She swooped down on him and discharged Youki blasts into his face. "How do you like the power of an S-Class demon, especially one who fights for the man she loves?!" She grabbed Buster Blader's face and slammed him hard into the pavement. "I won't let you touch my Adam!" She danced right in the middle of the AC/DC song. "Must say, you humans used to make really good music! The hell happened to music these days?"

Daiki interjected. "There's still good music. You just gotta look really hard, my favorite succubus queen!"

"Demona, I'll take it from here!" Adam called out.

As Demona moved away, Adam forged a Youki sphere and tossed it at Buster Blader. The sphere impacted the warrior and exploded, causing his body to fly out. ShadowMetalGarurumon then unleashed his _**Blizzard Wolf Claw**_ , a barrage of missiles, that bombarded the Power Jewel-imbued warrior. The missiles blasted and pulverized Buster Blader.

As Buster Blader tried to rebound, Kohana threw her spear that pierced through Buster Blader's back. Lien flew above the warrior and lobbed several energy blasts all over him.

"Now, Aoshi!" Yui cried out as she and Aoshi charged spirit power into their fingers.

Buster Blader recovered quickly enough for Yui and Aoshi to blast him with simultaneous _**Spirit Gun**_ blasts. They hit Buster Blader head-on and pushed him far off over several city blocks.

"That damn jewel's made his durability freakish strong!" Kohana exclaimed.

"Lien's nervous about this," the alien girl feared the worst.

TobuCatmon hissed. "I won't let him hurt you, Lien! Just give me the go to evolve when you want me to!"

Much to everyone's dismay, Buster Blader seemed to recover from all their attacks. His melted armor sections healed, all thanks to the Power Jewel. His power soon returned to him and any injury he had was gone.

"No freaking way!" RJ snarled.

"Looks like some of us are gonna have to go all out then," Aoshi growled, transforming into his Lycan form.

As she powered up, a golden aura bathed over Yui. The immense Tenyou energies not only empowered him, but undid her ponytail and let her now golden hair flow out freely. Red tribal embellishments formed all across her body. When she clenched her fists, the muscles in her arms tightened.

"Then, let's see how he handles a Tenyou!" Yui declared, taking a sprinter's stance.

Influenced by Yui's actions, RJ powered up into his Mazoku state. Black tribal marks formed over him while a red aura cloaked over him.

"Why not add a Mazoku into the mix?!" RJ grinned evilly. "Hey, Daiki, turn up the music to full blast!"

Daiki gave a thumbs up and turned up the volume.

Seeing Yui and RJ powering up ignited Adam's demon warrior spirit. He underwent his demon vampire transforming as his demon aura tore off his upper clothing and his skin turned light gray. His hair slightly spiked up.

Demona witnessed Adam, looking fearful. "No, Adam. I really wished you didn't have to go this form." She turned toward Buster Blader and hissed. "You forced my Adam to go all out!" She yelled while her eyes turned red. A thick red demon aura materialized around her.

Bathing dark flames over himself, Ryuuhi forged dragon armor armor. "Might as well since you're all going all out."

"Great, now they're all going overkill mode!" Kohana shouted.

"Get around me, guys," Cammy mumbled a Shinto incantation. She then forged a holy barrier around her, Moonlight Knight, Kohana, Lien, and TobuCatmon. "Daiki, you, too!"

ShadowMetalGarurumon remained on standby for Yui, in case she needed to Biomerge with him.

"Not until I give Helbot the good to fight!" Daiki responded. "Ok, Helbot, don't let these demons and the Tenyou show you up!"

Helbot complied with her master's command and guarded him.

Yui and RJ dashed toward Buster Blader steadfast. As he prepared to drive his sword into the ground, both Yui and RJ caught him with earth-shattering blows. Yui's punched Buster Blader square in the face while RJ gut punched him hard.

 _ **Boom!**_

Buster Blader was knocked straight into the air while his sword went flying. Adam dove up and unloaded armor-piercing strikes on him. Ryuuhi slashed at him with a black flamed sword. Helbot glided up to Buster Blader and unloaded clubbing jabs, including swift punches into the Herald's gut. Helbot grabbed Buster Blader and uppercutted him straight into the air.

"Way to go, Helbot! I taught her one that!" Daiki cheered his fembot.

"That's nice..." Yui was slightly amused.

Buster Blader was then met with a Youki blast to the back, courtesy of Demona. Demona grabbed the warrior's leg and tossed him to a building. Sections of the building started to collapse, exactly right where Daiki was standing.

"Oh shit!" Demona realized what she had done.

"Move, Daiki!" Ryuuhi yelled out to him.

 **(End theme)**

Daiki prepared to run, but then Helbot responded to his danger and quickly flew down to his side. She pushed her hands up catching the building. However, the fembot seemingly reached some 'limit' as steam vented from her body. Daiki opened his eyes and saw the emotionless look on her face. Although not one to show any emotions, Helbot felt an attachment to him enough to protect him.

"Helbot... you saved me..."

Helbot held the building overhead with two hands and dropped it beside her.

"You've hit past Overclock Mode!" Daiki yelled out. He stopped, remembering that her body was overheating. "And just to save me." A smile etched on his face as she went into cool down period. "And this is the first you've ever had to hold up a building... definitely beyond your strength limits." _We have plenty to work on, Helbot._ "Recover while you're able to, Helbot. I got the rest." He pressed a switch on his watch and activated his Hermes Armor. "It's go time. No one interrupts AC/DC, jerk."

"Glad she can save Daiki," Cammy sighed with relief.

"Was that really Helbot?" Kohana asked. "He really gave her quite a makeover."

"Hey, looks like our friend's still hasn't fallen!" Moonlight Knight pointed to Buster Blader emerging from the burning wreckage looking a little worse for wear, but emitting a golden glow.

"Yui, looks like we're gonna be pulling an all-nighter with this one," Aoshi remarked.

Shaking her head, Yui scoffed. "Please don't even joke. At this point, me and ShadowMetalGarurumon forming Shaka will have to do."

"It's about time I put you children to rest for good!" Buster Blader declared, drawing more from the Power Jewel's cosmic energy. He recalled his sword back to his hand and glared down his adversaries. "I will end this once and for all in the name of who I serve!" He flew out of the wreck and prepared to engage the Neo-Detectives once again.

xxxxx

 _ **Domino Park/7:45 PM**_

Having located himself in Domino's other amusement park, Amazoness Swordswoman sighted the Neo Senshi and Quartet arriving on the scene. The Amazoness got up from her meditation state and brandished her scimitar.

"There she is!" Sailor Blue Mars pointed to the Amazon.

"And sporting gold armor," Sailor Ceres noted.

Sailor Neo Moon pleaded to Swordswoman. "Queen Swordswoman, I know you and your Amazons have helped Sailor Moon and her Senshi! I'm her future daughter! I don't want to fight you!"

"That's too bad, princess, because the new master I faithfully serve wants you all to perish," Swordswoman responded, giving a cold look to Neo Moon. "So, save me your pacifist views and fight me, child!"

"Well, looks like she ain't in the mood to talk!" Sailor Juno scoffed. "Let's just kick her ass."

"Totally down for that," Sailor Battle Jupiter clenched her fists, channeling lightning from her whole body.

"Then, let's dispense pleasantries and duel!" The mighty Amazon shouted, jumping up several kilometers into the air. She dropped down and smashed her scimitar, making a giant hole in the ground and unleashing golden energies that tore up the surroundings. Swordswoman bumrushed Battle Jupiter first.

 **(Cue Sailor Moon Crystal OST –** _ **Unleashed Anger**_ **)**

Battle Jupiter jumped up and discharged a lightning blast to her face. Swordswoman absorbed the lightning with her sword and gut punched Battle Jupiter. Battle Jupiter doubled over in pain in mid-air, coughing out blood. Swordswoman grabbed Battle Jupiter and tossed her aside.

"Oh no! Battle Jupiter!" Neo Moon shouted.

Sailor Cyber Mercury dowsed a big wave of water over Swordswoman. The Amazon turned her scimitar upward, splitting the wave in two. Using a golden aura to propel herself into the air, Swordswoman kneed Cyber Mercury's gut and clobbered her with a fist to the back. Cyber Mercury hit the ground hard.

 _ **Poof!**_

A large amount of dense smoke dispersed out of nowhere and Swordswoman whirled around to see a giant fox demon. Summoner Venus stood on the top of her summoned beast, casting a determined look.

Summoner Venus called out. "How about taking on my Giant Arisa, ya jacked up bitch! Now, Giant Arisa, attack the Amazon!"

In response to the Power Jewel's power emitting from Swordswoman, Arisa's face turned from gentle to a more vicious demeanor. Her sand brown fur converted a more intense ginger and her eyes turned red. Arisa bumrushed Swordswoman and dropped her front feet down. Swordswoman readily put her hands up to catch the behemoth's feet. To Summoner Venus and Arisa's shock, Swordswoman managed to push up and overpower the beast.

"You're kidding me? Just who do you take me for?!" Swordswoman bellowed. Tightening her left fist, she imbued golden energy into her hand and punched Arisa's belly so hard she nearly split the giant fox in two. "I've taken on and slayed monsters similar to your pet fox's!"

"You're kidding?!" Summoner Venus panicked. "Arisa, hold it steady!"

"Sorry... Summoner Venus..." Arisa apologized as her eyes went blank and her body's immense size minimized. "Her strength is too immense... I'll need time to recover... my rubs have been broken..." She coughed as her body dispersed into thick smoke.

Summoner Venus landed and out of desperation threw chains at Swordswoman's arms. She pulled hard trying to lift the Amazon off the ground.

However, the golden-armored Amazon nodded dismissively. "Foolish child, I've sparred and trained with Chainmaster. You'll have to do better than this!" She flexed her body and broke the chains off her.

At a loss for words, Summoner Venus stumbled back. "...n...no way..." _Oh shit!_ She barrel-rolled as Swordswoman tried to cut her in two with a scimitar swing.

Sailor Ceres mounted Swordswoman's back and placed a hand on her back. "Hello, don't think we've formally met! I'm Sailor Ceres, formerly an Amazoness myself!"

"We were once the Amazoness Quartet!" Sailor Vesta exclaimed, blowing fire from her mouth.

Sailor Ceres planted a paralysis spell on Swordswoman, disabling her from making any movements. Vesta's flames blasted the female warrior head-on.

Sailor Pallas summoned numerous water spheres. "Don't let our cute looks deceive you! We can fight dirty when we want!" She sent the explosive water blasts at Swordswoman.

Swordswoman gritted while the Quartet's attacks impacted her.

Sailor Juno stepped up and summoned green hula-hoops. She tossed the rings over Amazoness Swordswoman and used them to further paralyze her.

Swordswoman wailed painfully as the paralysis spell left her wide open for Neo Moon and Blue Mars to attack. Concentrating on her ice flames, Blue Mars unleashed her _**Frost Dragon Flame**_ , which smashed into Swordswoman. Blue Mars intently focused on shattering the golden armor defenses.

"Keep it up, Blue Mars!" Neo Moon took out her scepter and aimed it for Swordswoman. "Swordswoman, I'll return you to your benevolent self again!" She discharged a pink healing beam that hit Swordswoman.

"Will not... be healed by the likes of you... you'll never defeat the power that will take over your world!" Swordswoman adamantly yelled out. She delved into the Power Jewel's energies within her and broke loose from her bindings. She used her scimitar to deflected Neo Moon and Blue Mars' attacks.

 **(End theme)**

"If that's not enough, guess we'll have to go Dai-Valkyrie on her ass!" Battle Jupiter shouted.

"Guess there's no choice then," Neo Moon sighed. "Everyone, activate Dai-Valkyrie modes!"

With that, the Neo Senshi and Sailor Quartet alternated from their regular Senshi garb and converted into their stronger Dai-Valkyrie armors.

"Think you can still take us?" Dai-Valkyrie Battle Mercury quipped at the Amazon.

Scanning her powered-up opponents, Swordswoman shrugged. "Guess we'll find out, won't we, ladies?" She glanced over to Dai-Valkyrie Neo Moon. "I've fought Sailor Moon and she was quite the formidable opponent. I see her in you. Now that you're fighting me at your best, show me you're just as worthy to face me. And save me your petty attempts to purify me. Kill me or I kill you. Make a choice."

Wasting no time, Swordswoman drove her scimitar through the ground and pushed her gold aura outward, forcing the Dai-Valkyrie Neo Senshi and Quarter back. Swordswoman hefted her scimitar overhead and stood bathed in golden light.

"Neo Moon, if push comes to shove, we might not have a choice, but end her," Dai-Valkyrie Ceres advised her princess.

Nodding, Neo Moon was indecisive about this. "I... I don't know..." She eyed Swordswoman. _My mom once told me Swordswoman and Athenamon ruled their own kingdom. And that Swordswoman is benevolent to her sisters... I can't kill someone who's being controlled by an evil force!_ "No there's always a way. We need to purge this evil power out of her!"

"Are we ready to die, children?" smirked Swordswoman as she floated up and readied her scimitar. "Let's go!"

xxxxx

 _ **Near Domino City Plaza/7:50 PM**_

Chaos Magician Girl sicced her Herald, Dark Magician, on Jaden, Brunhilde & MetalSeadramon, Phillipe & Artemismon, Wynn the Wind Charmer, Tsukuyomimon & Veemon, Witchmon, the Neo Duelists, and the Chimeras. Dark Magician, utilizing the Power Jewel's energies, was more than a match for the groups.

Meanwhile, Chaos Magician Girl witnessed the ongoing battle inside her magic barrier.

"Yes, keep them busy, Dark Magician!" Chaos Magician Girl cried out. She rubbed the same arm that Kensuke broke earlier. "And most of all, keep that brutish human as far away from me as you possibly can!" _Ugh, the nerve of that ungrateful boy injuring me! HE WILL PAY!_

However, the voice within the jewels telepathed with her again. His tone sounded as if his patience was growing thin. _**'Forget that boy. For that matter, forget these fools. We still have to find the remaining jewels.'**_

 _Look that boy broke my arm and I'm not going without payback!_

 _ **'NO! Did you forget you still have a job to do? I have no time for your petty vengeance on some boy... although...'**_

 _What is it?_

 _ **'That boy has a very peculiar power. Yes, a divine power that could present a danger to me, but once I have all the jewels I can easily eradicate him.'**_

 _Then, don't engage him?_

The voice quickly answered, chortling evilly. _**'Better yet, I'll help you neutralize that boy. And send him a message of the power he's trifling with!'**_

Smiling, Chaos Magician Girl concurred with the evil power's decision. _You won't get any arguments from me. Glad we're on the same page._

 **(Cue Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin OST –** _ **Bloodlines Bequeathed**_ **)**

Meanwhile, Dark Magician powered up his magic staff and unleashed a _**Dark Magic Attack**_ that spread all over the vicinity. The heroes engaging him evaded these magic blasts. Phillipe outran some of the magic blasts.

Artemismon and Wynn countered of these magic blasts; the latter used a wind spell to dispel a magic beam.

Larry pulled out some cards that he imbued with psionic energy and tossed them toward Dark Magician. The mage blasted the cards, which exploded right in his face. This blinded Dark Magician's plain sight, allowing Hayata to attach a metal pole to his arm and bash Dark Magician's back with it. Dark Magician spun around and shot Hayata back. He turned as Mika waved her giant fan and blew him straight into the air.

"Great work, guys!" Larry praised his team's effective teamwork.

"Annoyances!" Dark Magician scowled. He saw Sara in the open and fired a magic beam toward her.

Sara smiled and activated her intangibility power, allowing the blasts to go through her. She came out comfortably unaffected by Dark Magician's attacks.

"What sorcery is this?!" The Herald wondered, leaving himself open for an metal sea serpent's attack.

MetalSeadramon fired his _**River of Power**_ , canceling out some of these magic beams. As he beelined for Dark Magician, the mage jumped over the ex-Dark Master and blasted him with a hand beam, which neutralized the metal titan. MetalSeadramon hit the ground hard, causing Brunhilde to worry.

"MetalSeadramon!" Brunhilde cried out. "Leave him alone, you bastard!" She shot up toward Dark Magician with her spear. She prepared to impale his face with it. "I said leave him alone!"

"Whoa! Hold on, Brunhilde! We're not killing him!" Phillipe openly pleaded to his Valkyrie cousin.

"Damn it... I forgot..." Brunhilde gritted.

The Herald fired a cosmic magic beam from his staff, sending Brunhilde sailing far back. The Valkyrie quickly bathed herself in blue flames and guarded herself from Dark Magician's magic beams.

"Like hell I'm going to let you beat me!" Shouted Brunhilde, who still hadn't gotten over seeing her Digimon struck down.

"Yo, let me help out!" Jaden interjected. He utilized his Spirit Fusion powers and turned into Elemental Hero Neos again. He propelled over to Brunhilde and fired a beam toward Dark Magician.

Turning his staff, Dark Magician pointed and blasted Jaden's attack down.

"Let's take this up a notch!" Jaden pulled out a _**Neo-Spacian Fire Scarab**_. As Jaden and Fire Scarab combined, they formed a red-and-black armored insect warrior with large wings folded on his back. He transformed into the _**Elemental Hero Flare Neos**_. "Right, let's kick some butt!"

 **(End theme)**

"Neat little show, Jaden. Now would you get over here and help me?!" Brunhilde spat out, keeping her blue flames directed on Dark Magician's blast.

"Heheh, sorry! All right, here goes!" Jaden replied jubilantly. As his wings opened, he rocketed over to Brunhilde and expelled a fire blast that kept Dark Magician's beam at bay.

Upon realizing Brunhilde and Jaden's attacks were overpowering his, Dark Magician teleported from his previous spot. He reappeared on the far right and fired another dark magic beam through his staff. Brunhilde and Jaden evaded the incoming beam.

Just then, Yubel interrupted and telepathed with Jaden. _**'Remember you can use my powers against these monsters. Much like the ones we encountered, they're being controlled by the evil mystic force that resides in those jewels. Be warned, I'm not sure if my powers will be enough to match the power of these jewels.'**_

 _Something more powerful than you? Yubel, remember, our powers have merged together. If we can take on the Darkness, we can take on this evil force together!_

 **(Cue ShadyVox –** _ **Stronger**_ **)**

"Jay! We're coming!" Syrus called out as he, Chazz, Aster, Alexis, Max, and Sam intervened and used their Spirit Fusion powers.

Syrus transformed into _**Cyber Dragon**_. Aster became _**Destiny Hero Plasma**_. Chazz transformed into _**Armed Dragon LV7**_. Alexis turned into Cyber Blader once again. Max transformed into Black Luster Soldier. Sam became _**Dark Magician of Chaos**_.

"Whoa, awesome choice, Sam!" Jaden approved. "We'll fight a magician with one of our own!"

"Why I decided to shift into this form!" Sam shouted, readying his scepter.

Wynn witnessed Sam's monster form. "Wow, he chose to fight as a magician! How cool!"

"Wynn, let's step our game up," Artemismon said, brandishing her sword.

"Oh, right!"

Phillipe raced over and stopped in between his two partners. "Ok, you two we're gonna raise our games just a little. Artemismon, you merge with the fairies. Wynn, let's shift you into a Cataclysmic Charmer! Wynn, become _**Storming Wynn!**_ " He pulled out the aforementioned card.

As her dragon familiar popped out, he emitted a green glow. Wynn's body got covered in green light. The Charmer was aged up to a late-teens female and her familiar landed on her right shoulder. Wynn checked herself out.

"I...I'm a teen!" Wynn was shocked to her physical growth. "Wait, are these the upgrade cards you were referring to?"

"Yeah, Witchmon gave me, Kazu, Jeri, and Suzie each a Cataclysmic Charmer card. Kenta hasn't received his yet. And don't forget we also have our Familiar-Possessed cards. But, Witchmon feels you guys deserved an upgrade."

Wynn looked over to Witchmon, who was caught up in the battle against Dark Magician. The green-haired female mage smiled.

"What do you say?"

"Thank you, Witchmon!" Wynn called out to her former teacher.

Once Artemismon merged with the Moon Fairy Trio, she shifted into Lunar Mode.

"Ok, let's get back into action!" Phillipe declared, hastily dashing back into the battle.

Artemismon Lunar Mode and Storming Wynn followed Phillipe.

The Neo-Duelists attacked Dark Magician with varied attacks. Syrus flew up to headbutt the dark mage. Dark Magician shot a magic beam that sent Syrus crashing to the ground. Aster unleashed a flurry of attacks, all of which Dark Magician countered using a magic barrier. He blasted Aster back with a beam. Chazz grabbed a hold of Dark Magician's legs and pulled him down. Dark Magician repelled Chazz with a beam. Alexis dove at Dark Magician and unleashed a flurry of rapid kicks. As Alexis went for a diving kick, Dark Magician quickly repelled her with a magic barrier.

"Chimeras, take him down!" Larry shouted, leading the charge on the Herald. He took out an explosive from his coat, imbued it with his psionic energy, and tossed it to Dark Magician.

However, the Dark Magician was ready and summoned a _**Mirror Force**_ , sending Larry's explosive back to him. Larry turned tail and narrowly evaded the explosion, but the shockwave did knock him back. Hayata and Sara hurried over to their leader's side.

"Larry!" Hayata shouted. "We've got you, man."

"Larry!" Sara cried out, shaking him.

Larry stirred and groaned. "...I'm ok, guys."

"You conniving bastard!" Mika hissed, opening up her fan and swinging it so hard she sent a cutting projectile that hurtled toward Dark Magician.

Dark Magician summoned a _**Magical Hat**_ in his place. The projectile sliced through the hat and tore it pieces. This allowed Dark Magician to escape unharmed.

However, Jaden took advantage and clubbed Dark Magician's back, dropping him to the ground. As Dark Magician stood, Max and Sam appeared on his opposite sides. Max bumrushed Dark Magician and attacked him with his _**Chaos Blade**_. Dark Magician dodged Max's strikes, which led to Sam firing his _**Spell of Destruction**_. The magic beam caught Dark Magician and sent him flying back.

Using his super speed, Phillipe zipped right up to Dark Magician and unloaded with a series of fast and hard punches. Phillipe drilled him with a spinning punch into Dark Magician's chest. This led to Artemismon LM to catch him with a _**Crescent Lunar Arrow**_ that knocked the staff from his hand. Storming Wynn then invoked and casted her _**Spiritual Wind Art – Miyabi**_ , which summoned a big tornado that knocked Dark Magician away.

"And here's one courtesy of me!" Brunhilde declared, sending blue flames at Dark Magician.

As the blue flames engulfed him, Dark Magician wailed painfully.

Upon seeing her Herald on the verge of defeat, Chaos Magician Girl growled. "Enough! Looks like we have to do everything ourselves!" She used the Staff of Apophis to dispel the blue flames covering Dark Magician. She then utilized the Staff's mystic power to heal and empower Dark Magician. "There, now don't you fail...!"

 **(End theme)**

 _ **Bam!**_

A resounding force struck Chaos Magician Girl's barrier, causing her to jolt back. She shook her head and saw Tsukuyomimon repeatedly punching the barrier.

"Ugh, it's you, the brutish human that broke my arm!"

 **(Cue G-Gundam OST –** _ **Strongest Card ~ King of Hearts**_ **)**

"Why don't you bring this barrier down, you whore?!" Tsukuyomimon goaded her while hitting with orb barrier with his _**Ryu Knuckle**_ , which had him coating energy into his fists and striking like Ryu's _**Shoryuken**_. "I'll keep this up if I have to!"

 _Oh, you did not just call me such a filthy name! That's it, time someone taught you proper etiquette!_ Seethed Chaos Magician Girl.

Tsukuyomimon then formed buzzsaws on the back of his hands and created a clone.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Chaos Magician Girl spat out, obviously not used to Kensuke's seemingly unorthodox methods of fighting.

He and his clone then swiftly sliced at the barrier. However, he realized the more he punched and sliced, the more damage he was doing to himself. He saw his hands had burned marks. "Damn it, forgot she uses magic." He recalled his clone away and alternated his strategy.

Taking note of this, Chaos Magician Girl smirked and had a devilish idea. _Oooh, this boy has a weakness to forms of magic? Well, this should make it easy for us to get rid of him!_

After failing to break the barrier with a _**Ryuken Wave**_ , Tsukuyomimon opted with his second choice. "Veemon, give me a boost!" Tsukuyomimon called over to his partner. He powered down and regressed to Kensuke again. However, once Veemon jumped over to him, Kensuke took out his Digivice and initiated their Ascendant transformation sequence. He and Veemon merged into Dramon X.

"BWUH?!" Chaos Magician Girl gaped in aghast. "You look like a freaking Gundam!"

The voice in the jewels observed. _**'Hmm, an interesting development. A similar power materialized afar not too long ago.'**_

"What the hell are you?!" The female mage snapped at Dramon X. "And why do you look like a goddamned Gundam?!"

"Your worst nightmare come true! So I can't punch down this barrier, I'll just blast it down!" Dramon X said, drawing a massive sword from his shoulder shield and struck Chaos Magician Girl's barrier with it. This was his _**S.O.L Purge Slash**_. "This barrier's coming down one way or another!"

Chaos Magician Girl grew even more anxious and feared for her own life. "Oh crap! Oh crap! He's gonna break through and kill me!" _What now?! If I die, your plans go up in smoke!_

 _ **'That's why you have me and this will be the last time I save you, witch.'**_ The voice retorted, silencing the female mage and putting her in her place. _**'Now focus using the Staff! You'll be drawing upon my powers.'**_

Nodding, Chaos Magician Girl held the Staff and concentrated. She and the malevolent force combined their powers, creating a golden flash of light that formed inside the barrier.

 **(End theme)**

Upon seeing this, Dramon X ceased his attacks. "Whoa, what...?!"

The others quickly stopped fighting and witnessed the golden light forming within the magic barrier.

"Shit, that's an immense power coming out of that!" Larry was taken aback by the increasing power source.

"What now?!" Jaden exclaimed.

 _ **'The malevolent force's power is coming from that staff!'**_ Yubel exclaimed, sensing the immense evil power emitting from the Staff. _**'That young man won't be able to handle what's coming!'**_

"Kensuke, get out of there!" Phillipe warned the Ascendant.

"Don't tell me he thinks he'll be able to take that head-on!" Brunhilde exclaimed.

Dark Magician chuckled evilly, rising to his feet and bowing his head. "Yes, show them your power, my lord."

 _ **Ba-Boom!**_

The evil force's power cracked the barrier like an egg and like a thunderous shot blasted Dramon X head-on. The combined mystic force of Chaos Magician Girl and the Staff was enough to neutralize Dramon X, sending him sailing far off out of the Plaza and somewhere in the heart of Domino.

 **(Cue Justice League Unlimited OST –** _ **Fatal Intentions and the Truth**_ **)**

"KEN!" Max and Sam yelled seeing their heaviest hitter seemingly taken out of commission.

Breathing hard, Chaos Magician Girl kissed the Staff. "That's what you get for breaking my arm, you jerk!"

 _ **'There we removed the thorn in your side. Now, let's shift gears. I was able to pinpoint the third jewel's presence.'**_

 _And where is it?_

 _ **'The girl with the pink hair. Do you not remember?'**_

 _The one wearing the Sailor uniform and had that cat by her side? What about her?_

 _ **'She had an item hanging on her neck. It resembled a key. Inside that key is the third jewel: the Time Jewel.'**_

 _Do you have her location?_

 _ **'Yes, she and her colleagues are fighting my Amazon Herald as we speak. Now I've sensed the location of the fourth jewel. It's not in this city. It's on an island far off from this vicinity.'**_

 _An island? Far from here?_

 _ **'I've pinpointed its location. I suggest securing the item containing the Time Key and withdraw with our Heralds!'**_

Nodding, Chaos Magician Girl complied with her master's command and beckoned to Dark Magician. "We're leaving, Dark Magician! There's been a change in plans!"

As Dark Magician convened with Chaos Magician Girl, the group gathered together and faced them off.

"So sorry we have to cut our fun short, but we have important matters, but if you wish to continue feel free to pursue us! Because we'd love to pick up where we left off and I'm sure my master will love to play with you!" Chaos Magician Girl laughed evilly.

"What?!" Phillipe was befuddled.

"Withdrawing from battle?! Like hell I'm letting you get away!" Brunhilde snapped. She flew up to stop Chaos Magician Girl and Dark Magician.

"If you guys can follow evil energy as well as we expect you to, then you'll know where to find us! We'll be waiting!" With that, the female mage and her Herald vanished.

As they vanished, Brunhilde was too late and cursed under her breath. "Damn it! Almost nabbed them!"

"Hey, me and the gang are going to check on Kensuke!" Jaden said.

"Thanks, Jaden," nodded Phillipe.

"We'll come, too!" Mika said, looking over seeing Sara and Hayata carry Larry. "Hey, are you going to be ok, Larry? You were awfully close to that explosion's shockwave."

"Sure I'll be fine. Don't forget we heal fast, Mika."

"Oh duh, stupid me."

"Though, I suggest we go and follow where Taylor's group are. I can't stop thinking of her and see if her team needs help."

Mika nodded. "Sure thing, boss."

With that, the Chimeras made their leave to find the Kuiper Senshi.

"What now, Phillipe?" Storming Wynn asked her Tamer.

"What else? We follow Chaos Magician Girl, but why would he leave?"

"My guess, she's found another jewel," Artemismon LM speculated.

"Leave me to sense that little bitch's magic signature," the Valkyrie said as she mounted on MetalSeadramon's head. "If she really wants us to follow her, she'll give her location away." She closed her eyes and used her Valkyrie senses to probe Chaos Magician Girl's presence. _There you are!_ "She's relocated in Domino Park!"

"Heh, then let's go on and get that no good trouble maker!" Witchmon said. "She's been causing us enough trouble as is!"

"Mind if we come?" Max asked Phillipe. "If they're heading to where Amaya and Koori are, we want to be sure they're ok."

"Sure thing."

"Let's get our asses in gear!" Brunhilde declared.

While the Neo-Duelists headed over to retrieve Dramon X, Phillipe, Brunhilde, and company stormed toward Domino Park.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Outside Domino Bank/8:00 PM**_

In the midst of his heated battle with the Neo-Detectives, Buster Blader was on the losing end. Tenyou Yui, Aoshi, RJ, Adam, Ryuuhi and Demona overpowered Buster Blader, busting him up with blasts. Buster Blader took to the air and distanced himself from the warriors.

"They're getting relentless!" Growled Buster Blader.

 **(Cue Puella Magi Madoka Magica OST –** _ **Black Shadow**_ **)**

 _ **'Herald, I'm calling for you to withdraw! Meet us at a designated location. I've located the third jewel. Once I have the Time Jewel, we will be leaving to retrieve the fourth jewel!'**_

 _As you wish, my lord._ Buster Blader complied as golden light enveloped him. He then flew off into the distance.

"He's getting away!" Cammy cried out.

"ShadowMetalGarurumon!" Yui whistled to her partner. She landed on the wolf's back and let Aoshi on board. "If any of you can keep up, follow us!" With that, she, Aoshi, and ShadowMetalGarurumon pursued Buster Blader.

"Wait for us!" RJ called out, making a quick beeline across the city blocks to keep up with them. He was ultimately joined by Ryuuhi, Adam, and Demona.

"As for the rest of us," Cammy created a mystic barrier transport to carry her and the rest of the Neo-Detectives. "I'll get us to where they are."

"We can always count on you to carry loads of people, Cammy," Moonlight Knight said.

Kohana and Lien helped Daiki lay Helbot down after she cooled down. Lien checked over Helbot and examined her.

"Oh, this is modified tech created by my people."

"Yeah, apparently created by one of the Rajita generals," Daiki plainly answered. "I think his name was Toad?"

"Ick, Lien doesn't like him! He creeped Lien out with his experiments!"

Kohana chuckled and patted Lien's back. "He's gone now. He can't creep out anyone anymore."

"Don't you think she's due for a new name to go with her new look?" Moonlight Knight asked Daiki curiously.

"I've tried coming up with names, but I'm sticking with Helbot by default until then."

"Hang on tight, everyone," Cammy announced to everyone as her orb transport carried them halfway through Domino.

xxxxx

 _ **Outside Kaiba Dome/8:03 PM**_

Once the Dai-Valkyrie Kuipers and Angemon X matched Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon's speed, their team efforts proved efficient enough to deal damage to him. A combination of Sedna's ice, Eris' wind, and Varuna's light-based attacks neutralized Darkness Metal Dragon. Angemon X's used his _**Super Buster Cannon,**_ a giant ball of energy, and pushed it into Darkness Metal Dragon.

The dragon was blasted away by Angemon X's blast and crashed to the ground. As he got up, he felt someone grabbing his tail. Dai-Valkyrie Eris, using her mind-boggling herculean strength, picked Darkness Metal Dragon up by his tail and body slammed him.

"Whoo, been meaning to use a wrestling move on him!" Eris cheered.

"Pfft, show-off," Varuna scoffed. "I could do that blindfolded."

"You're welcome to try, darling," the Texan replied.

Just then, a dark dome encapsulated the behemoth. Dai-Valkyrie Orcus descended in front of the dome and blew a kiss.

"How do you like my dome? There's no escape for you, big guy!" Orcus winked with hearts magically popping out from her blinking eyelashes.

"Yeah! We caught ourselves a dragon!" Athena cheered for a job well done.

Just when it looked like Darkness Metal Dragon was done, the voice from the Staff reached out to him telepathically.

 _ **'My Herald, I've found the third jewel. I'll teleport you out of your predicament to a designated location I've arranged for all of you to meet. I shall meet you all there. Fear not, my Herald. We will not be defeated by these Earth fools!'**_

As his eyes gleamed, Darkness Metal Dragon came to life and roared. The Kuipers held their ground as his screams shattered Orcus' shadow dome. Streams of golden light engulfed the dragon and the beast was quickly teleported from his location.

"He just teleported!" Orcus exclaimed. "Ugh, I had him sealed in my dome! That stupid cheater!"

"No, I can still sense his energy, but he's definitely relocated," Angemon X probed Darkness Metal Dragon's location. "The evil power that's involved likely moved him."

"That wouldn't happen unless the bad guys are on the losing end or... they've locked onto the third jewel's location!" Sedna exclaimed. "Let's get moving and head for where the closest Herald is!"

"We're not far from the location of another," Angemon X answered. "Neo Moon and her group are fighting the Amazon warrior.'

"Amazoness Swordswoman," Quaoar stated. "Then, that's where we'll be going, yes?"

"You bet we are!" Dai-Valkyrie Sedna said, calling forth her Kuiper team and headed straight for Domino Park.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Domino Park/8:06 PM**_

Amazoness Swordswoman was down on one knee. She had taken more than enough abuse from the Neo Senshi. Dai-Valkyrie Battle Jupiter bumrushed Swordswoman and kicked her in the face, knocking her flat on her back.

"Nice form, Battle Jupiter! Now we can heal her!" Neo Moon said, raising her scepter to Swordswoman. "Go back to being our ally once again..."

 _ **Boom!**_

An explosive blast impacted the floor beneath the Dai-Valkyrie Neo Senshi. The warriors were taken aback by the surprise attack and looked up to see Dark Magician.

"It's one of those other Duel Monsters!" Dai-Valkyrie Cyber Mercury shouted.

"Dark Magician!" added Dai-Valkyrie Blue Mars.

"Princess, where are you?!" Dai-Valkyrie Ceres called out for her princess as she and the Neo Senshi waded through thick billowing smoke.

"Oh! Where are you, Neo Moon?!" Diana searched through the smoke.

Turning to her right, Neo Moon heard her friends calling out to her. Before she could respond, Chaos Magician Girl materialized behind Neo Moon and zapped her. Neo Moon let out a deep gasp and felt her eyes go heavy. Chaos Magician Girl knocked her out with a sleeping spell.

 **(Cue Sailor Moon Crystal OST –** _ **The Darkness Attacks**_ **)**

"Now to take what I need," the evil mage giggled fiendishly, concealing her presence from the other Neo Senshi. Quickly flipping Neo Moon on her back, she sighted the Time Key and yanked it from the girl's neck. She noticed the small pink jewel. "Ah ha, thank you, dear girl." _Better make this quick. That spell won't last long._

Amazoness Swordswoman heard the voice from the jewels call to her.

 _ **'My Herald, we will be making our leave now. Follow the mage woman and your fellow Herald, plans to capture the fourth jewel are initiated.'**_

 _Yes, my lord._ The Amazon replied obediently.

Taking the Time Jewel, Chaos Magician Girl's eyes and face gleamed with joy. _I have it, my lord!_

 _ **'Yes, now let us go and locate the fourth jewel! Let us reconvene, my Heralds! We're just another step closer to restoring my full power!'**_ The voice laughed in conjunction with Chaos Magician Girl's wicked laughter.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

Next chapter: _**A Race to the Island**_

xxxxx

 **A/N:** A lot of fighting to keep action junkies like me satisfied. The chapter establishes just how strong the Heralds once augmented by the Power Jewel. Under normal conditions, these four Duel Monsters wouldn't have lasted the way they did.

Being the equal-opportunity ass kicker, Kensuke sure made a first impression against our story's resident baddie, but the disembodied force let him know whose boss. There goes a heavy hitter the heroes need, but we'll see how long he stays down. Knowing and having co-written with Chaosblazer, I should know how he recovers from near death experiences.

As shown, Phillipe and his Victory Tamer team's Charmer partners have received upgrades. Since Dawn of Chaos, they've since gained Familiar-Possessed and Cataclysmic forms. The Victory Tamers are also not the only ones to get card upgrades. In fact, by this point, Seto Kaiba would've been developing the Xyz monster line, future Duel Disks, and quite possibly Duel Gazers. Those will have been out in the market in the the current 2010 YYGDM-verse time frame. This will ultimately change the dueling landscape and ignite a new dueling era. But, I'm going off tangent here.

A major reveal: the cyborg formerly known as Helbot. Yes, Daiki (and to an extent Amaya) modified her and using her shape shifting abilities has given herself an complete makeover. If you wish to know more, LazerWulf has suggested I do a short Daiki Gaiden involving him and Helbot. I'll try to get on that as soon as I'm able to and before the next West Coaster chapter is posted.

And behold the third jewel, the Time Jewel, has appropriately been inside Usa's own Time Key all along. Who would've thought that?

What to expect next time: another Duel Monster invasion causes the groups to get divided. Some must stay behind to ward off an army of brainwashed Duel Monsters. Others, namely the leaders and some of their cohorts, pursue the crafty mage and her Heralds. Moreover, there's the route to this island holding the next jewel. What lies ahead remains to be seen.

Until then, send a review and hope to have the next chapter out sooner! Stay cool. :D


	4. A Race to the Island

**A/N:** Last update was over three months ago. Man, I really did not intend to delay this chapter until now, but chalk it up on my beta-reader needing time with collaborating and revising _The West Coasters_ story (and it's required more of our time being an original story featuring completely new characters). TWC took priority over this one. And other fics have kept me from this story. Apologies for the unforeseen delay.

Now you don't have to wait no more.

I'm going full speed ahead with the remainder of this story.

Time to see where Chaos Magician Girl and her Heralds take our Neo heroes next.

Enjoy!

xxxxx

 _ **Domino Park/8:10 PM**_

Chaos Magician Girl collected the Time Jewel from Neo Moon, leaving the pink-haired Senshi laying still subdued by her sleeping spell. She eyed the gleaming pink jewel inside the Time Key.

"Yes, three down and three more left to collect!" The wicked mage yelled out, laughing. "Come, Herald, we must reconvene with the others! Our lord has pinpointed the location of the fourth jewel!" She beckoned Amazoness Swordswoman.

 **(Cue Batman Beyond OST –** _ **Willie Defeated**_ **)**

Just in time, Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon arrived and descended to their location. Chaos Magician Girl and Amazoness Swordswoman quickly mounted the beast's back.

Dark Magician also arrived and flew over to Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon. He saw the pink jewel now in Chaos Magician Girl's possession.

"I won't have need for this!' Chaos Magician Girl said, breaking the Time Key and yanking the Time Jewel out. She discarded the Time Key, which landed next to Neo Moon.

"Princess!" Diana's voice called out. She jumped through smoke and saw the pink-haired girl laying unconscious. "Princess!" She dashed over Dai-Valkyrie Neo Moon.

The Neo Senshi quickly rushed through the smoke and saw Diana tending to Neo Moon.

"Neo Moon!" Dai-Valkyrie Summoner Venus shouted.

"Look! They're getting away!" Dai-Valkyrie Battle Jupiter pointed to Chaos Magician Girl and the Heralds flying away.

"We must tend to Neo Moon first!" Dai-Valkyrie Blue Mars stated, holding Neo Moon on her lap. "Whatever happened, one of them put Neo Moon under some kind of sleeping spell!" She placed her hand on her friend's forehead and used her healing to undo the spell.

"Can you wake her with that?" Dai-Valkyrie Cyber Mercury asked.

"It should since it was likely an evil spell casted by that Magician Girl," the half-Koorime said, muttering a Shinto incantation, which started purging the evil spell.

"Princess," Diana murmured, licking Neo Moon's face.

"Princess Serenity!" Dai-Valkyrie Ceres yelled out as she tended to Neo Moon.

The other Quartet gathered around the Neo Senshi and watched Blue Mars work her healing. After a few moments, Neo Moon quickly came to and awoke to her Senshi assembled around her.

"USA!" The Neo Senshi cried out with relief.

"Princess!" Diana and the Quartet shouted in unison.

Diana hopped into Neo Moon's waiting arms and purred happily. Neo Moon rubbed her face against Diana's.

"You're all here, guys. Last I remembered... OH!" Neo Moon gasped, standing up and holding Diana. "They've got away!" She saw Cyber Mercury picking up the Time Key remains. "My key! That evil magician girl... she stole the jewel in it!"

"What?!" The Neo Senshi and Quartet cried out together.

"But, without that stone, you won't be able to open the gates back to our time!" Ceres reminded her.

"Then, we're stuck here?!" Dai-Valkyrie Pallas panicked.

"Not if we get that jewel back!" Neo Moon declared. "Which way did they go?!"

"That way," Blue Mars pointed to the direction Chaos Magician Girl and the Heralds went. "If we go after them now, we'll catch up."

"Well, that's where flight comes in handy!" Battle Jupiter said. "The benefits of being a Valkyrie!"

"Hey, we've got company!" Summoner Venus pointed to RJ, Yui, and the Neo-Spirit Detectives arriving.

"And more," Dai-Valkyrie Vesta sighted the Dai-Valkyrie Kuipers, Angemon X, and Athena & Pegacormon in the distance.

Also coming on the far right from the Kuipers was Phillipe & Artemismon, Brunhilde & MetalSeadramon, Max & Sam Stromberg, and the Chimeras.

"We can get them up to speed as we're pursuing the bad guys," Ceres stated, turning over to Neo Moon. "Your call, but I suggest we follow the enemy wherever..."

"Don't have to tell me twice! We need that jewel back!" Neo Moon said as she flew up and nodded to everyone looking up to her. "Please all of you, whatever it takes!"

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

Chapter 4

 _ **A Race to the Island**_

xxxxx

 _ **Domino City Plaza/8:15 PM**_

"Augh, son of a bitch!" A disoriented Dramon X yelled out, laying in a heap of wrecked wall debris. He slowly rose and reeling from the immense force behind the Staff of Apophis. "What the hell was that?"

"Hey, dude!" Jaden's voice was heard not too far from where Dramon X was.

As Dramon X stumbled out of the debris, he saw Jaden and the Neo Duelists arrive on the scene.

"Jaden?" Dramon X acknowledged, shaking off the debris from his body. "You guys came all the way here to get me?"

"Sure, we're all buds, man!" Jaden called back.

Syrus noticed the ravaged debris and cringed. "Man, that looked like must've hurt."

"Nah, I've taken worse falls than this," Dramon X responded to Syrus.

"Well, that Chaos Magician Girl got away just after she blasted you with that staff," Aster said. "We don't know where she could be."

"And that Dark Magician who was with her left, too," Chazz added.

Just then, Yubel interjected in Jaden's mind and warned him.

 _ **'Jaden, I sense that same ancient source approaching. That magician woman and the staff will be passing us by.'**_

 _What?! Where are they, Yubel?!_ Jaden looked up and tracked any signs of Chaos Magician Girl.

"Jaden? What are you doing?" Alexis asked, noticing Jaden frantically looking to the sky.

"Did you find something, Jay? Is it Chaos Magician Girl?" Syrus asked his best friend.

"Oh! Yeah, I see something flying over us! No, make that a bunch of things!" Jaden pointed the group to the sky as Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon flew over them carrying Chaos Magician Girl and the other Heralds. "Ah, it's them all right! That Chaos Magician witch and her gang!"

"Where?!" Dramon X demanded, growling and snarling under his breath.

"They're heading northwest!" Aster watched the dragon leave.

"We need to catch up to them!" Jaden declared, readying himself for flight.

 **(Cue Batman Beyond OST –** _ **Batman Escapes Inque**_ **)**

Suddenly, the Neo Duelists and Dramon X paused as they watched the Kuiper Senshi, Neo Senshi, and Neo-Detectives pursuing the same direction the villains were using. Dramon X quickly sighted Dai-Valkyrie Sedna and her crew first and foremost.

"Sis!" Dramon X called out, flying up and garnering Dai-Valkyrie Sedna's attention. "You guys aren't about to leave me, are you?!"

Dai-Valkyrie Sedna halted her flight and addressed Dramon X. "Brother, what happened?"

"Are you ok, uncle Ken?!" Athena asked him worryingly, earning her a pat and a hug from Dramon X.

"I'm ok, little Athena." After reassuring the little girl, he turned to Sedna and addressed her. "I got blasted away courtesy of that chaos witch and her staff," Dramon X eased the strong language in Athena's presence. "She's heading northwest that way."

"Yeah, that's where we're all going," Angemon X stated.

Yui added. "Before they find these remaining jewels they're looking for."

"Yeah, it's already bad that witch ambushed Usa and took the jewel from her Time Key," RJ said, showing them Neo Moon's broken key.

Neo Moon furrowed her brows, her face exuded determination. "We have to make haste, everyone! We have to follow wherever they're going!"

xxxxx

 _ **Domino City District/8:23 PM**_

As Chaos Magician Girl and the Heralds crossed halfway past Domino, the Staff started to come to life and glow in magician girl's hands. Alarmed, she shook it and let the voice speak to her.

 _Is something wrong?_

 _ **'Yes, we're being followed by those warriors you and the Heralds left behind. They're going to pursue us to our next destination. We cannot allow them to stop us from extracting the remaining jewels!'**_

 _What do you want me to do? Me and the Heralds alone can't deal with so many of those people! Wait, of course... that's it! How could I've forgotten about my insurance policy!_ Chaos Magician Girl recalled having amassed reinforcements beforehand.

"They're gaining con us!" Buster Blader alerted Chaos Magician Girl.

"We must continue our progress for our lordship!" Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon fiercely stated.

"Yes, of course we will! That's why I'm calling our reinforcements to deal with them!" The female mage raised the Staff overhead and with it fired a golden beam of light that cut through the sky.

As the golden light tore the fabric in the sky, a hole opened up to reveal a doorway into the Digital World. Pointing the Staff, Chaos Magician Girl beckoned for the back-up support she alluded to.

"Come forth, servants! Protect me and your Heralds!"

As the Staff's power beckoned for them, the selected warriors emerged from the hole. They were eight of the strongest Duel Monsters. Black Luster Soldier and Gilford the Legend appeared to represent Buster Blader. Cosmo Queen and Kazejin came forth to support Dark Magician. Unfriendly Amazon and Amazoness Fighter emerged to represent Amazoness Swordswoman. Light & Darkness Dragon and Horus the Black Flame Dragon lvl 8 emerged to support Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon.

Upon seeing the eight Duel Monsters amass at the heart of Domino, the heroes ceased their advancement. The eight monsters started attacking the city and sending civilians fleeing for their lives.

"Cripes, now we got more brainwashed monsters to deal with!" Kohana whined.

"And they're already attacking the people down there!" Cammy exclaimed.

"Yea, we can't leave those people behind to fight those Duel Monsters on their own!" Dai-Valkyrie Summoner Venus cried out.

RJ added with a scoff. "Then, we won't! Some of us can stay behind."

"Yeah, while some of us can head off and follow Chaos Magician Girl's group!" Yui stated.

"Then, it's settled us leaders can still go after Chaos Magician Girl!" Dai-Valkyrie Neo Moon proposed.

"Right, meaning me and Dimitri will go forth," Dai-Valkyrie Sedna addressed her Kuiper team. "Can I leave it to you to handle those Duel Monsters?"

Dai-Valkyrie Orcus replied in earnest. "Sure, leave things to us!"

"Wait, why don't I come, too?" Dai-Valkyrie Varuna asked Sedna.

"I'd like to you to stay behind and lend the others your strength, Varuna. And brother..." Sedna turned to Dramon X. "I'll leave Athena in your protection. Guard her well."

"Make sure our little Athena is ok, Ken," Angemon X said.

Dramon X patted Athena's back and nodded. "Don't worry she's in good hands with me and the others."

"Hey, I can fight myself, uncle Ken!" Athena chimed in, puffing up her chest and trying to look tough.

"You sure can, little one," Dramon X managed a chuckle.

"If anything I should go," Dai-Valkyrie Eris interjected.

"Eris?" Dai-Valkyrie Sedna queried until she saw Eris carrying Larry. She then smiled. "I see, because of Larry."

"If you don't mind," Larry insisted. "Being the leader of my team, I feel I should go, too."

"And I'd like to go, too," Mika added, which earned her looks from fellow Chimeras Sara and Hayata. "What? I was leader of our team once."

"It's fine. You can come, Mika," Larry gladly accepted.

"Well, looks like that's been settled," Diana smirked while purring. "Right, princess?"

"Yeah," Neo Moon nodded, smiling with her feline partner.

"Don't worry about us, princess! You and RJ go out there retrieve that those jewels back!" Dai-Valkyrie Ceres addressed the future moon princess and half-Mazoku.

"We'll kick the bad guys' butts here!" Dai-Valkyrie Battle Jupiter reassured them.

"Aoshi, Cammy, Shingo, I'd like if you three come with me," Yui addressed the Lycan teen, the Miko, and the Moonlight Knight. "Kohana, Lien, you two give RJ's friends the support they might need."

"Count on Lien to do what you want us to do!" Lien obediently replied.

"Right, you three don't let that witch nab those other jewels!" Kohana added.

"This time Chaos Magician Girl isn't getting anymore of those jewels!" Moonlight Knight vowed.

"Let's hope not, Shingo. She already has three as we speak," Cammy said.

As Artemismon carried Phillipe over to Brunhilde, the boy talked her into letting him come with her.

"You want to come, Phillipe?"

"I'd like to help bring Chaos Magician Girl down. Besides, I feel this is a fight me and Artemismon need to finish."

"Yes, and I'd like to drive my sword through that witch's throat!" Artemismon fiercely declared.

"Hey, I wanted dibs on that brat!" Witchmon grumbled. "After all, she brainwashed my colleague Dark Magician!"

Brunhilde sighed and shrugged. "Fine, whatever. I don't feel like arguing..." She pivoted to Phillipe and nodded. "Besides, it's not often we fight together on missions like this."

"Yeah, you're right."

"Uncle Phillipe, Aunt Kotori, you two be careful out there!" Adam called to his aforementioned family. He got nods from them both.

"Yo, don't forget me!" Jaden chimed in. "Chazz, can I leave you in charge of the others while I'm gone?"

"Sheesh, once a slacker always a slacker, you dork," Chazz replied sarcastically albeit jovially, which Jaden could pick up on. "Well, what are you waiting for?"

Jaden waved to his friends. "Catch y'all later!" He flew up to join Dai-Valkyrie Neo Moon, Dai-Valkyrie Sedna, Angemon, RJ, Brunhilde & MetalSeadramon, Phillipe & Artemismon, and Witchmon.

"Are we sure you'll have enough to fight those four with Chaos Magician Girl?!" Dai-Valkyrie Cyber Mercury asked worryingly.

Max added with a smirk. "Yeah, I think so."

"They might be a little worn from the fights earlier, so I'm sure they can handle those four," Adam stated.

"But just in case you're in trouble, I'll use Instant Movement and bring some back-up to y'alls location," Dramon X advised.

"Deal," Sedna nodded.

"Ok, no time for chatting! Let's get to saving the day!" Daiki called out. "Right, Helbot?!" He gave his cyborg a thumbs up, to which Helbot nodded in response.

"Here we come, Chaos Magician bitch! We're coming for ya!" RJ yelled out so loud the Chaos Magician Girl could hear him in the distance.

 _Oh we'll see who's whose bitch soon!_ Chaos Magician Girl seethed. She gripped the Staff hard in her fingers and pointed toward the opposite direction. "Go forth, Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon! We have an island destination to meet!"

With that, the Darkness Metal Dragon quickly jetted through the sky and carried his group on his back. The Neos leaders and company beelined after Chaos Magician Girl and the Heralds toward the island.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

"Say, wasn't that Amazoness Fighter and Unfriendly Amazon from Lady Swordswoman and Athenamon's kingdom?!" Tania asked Amazoness Queen.

"Yes, but how was Chaos Magician Girl able to get them?!" Queen yelled out worryingly. "Unless they were out on missions and Lady Swordswoman directed that witch to their location!" She quickly took out her sword and brandished it. "That mage's crimes turning my sisters into slaves won't be unpunished! I'll bring sense to those two!"

"Wait, Queen!" Bastion called out to her.

"Let her go," Tania insisted. "When an Amazon puts their mind to something, they won't stop. Stubbornness is our biggest folly."

"If you want to assist me, you're more than welcome to come," Queen said as she dashed off into the city to locate her two Amazoness sisters.

"Oh, and what are we supposed to bloody do?" Bastion mumbled.

"Help Jaden's friends. Besides, it'll be good to be with your pals again, my love," Tania winked to Bastion.

"Now that's an idea!" Bastion concurred with a dashing smile.

"I could go, but I'd rather wait for Seto and Mokuba to show so we can help evacuate people," Lyn said, opting to stay with Pegasus. "Also, I doubt my brothers will need my help as long as Umi and Amaya are with them."

"Suite yourself. You two be careful then!" Tania said, quickly scooping Bastion up in her arms and carrying him off.

As Pegasus and Lyn watched them leave, the Industrial Illusions CEO playfully chuckled, which garnered Lyn's attention.

"Mr. Pegasus, are you ok?"

"Oh yes, but even after all these years it's baffling to see real Duel Monsters amongst us. Granted, they're still digital life forms, but every bit as real as you and me."

"Well, you are the creator of Duel Monsters."

"Just of the game and the cards. And yes, I did create an Amazoness Queen card in case you were asking. Also..." Pegasus smirked. "Seeing that woman carrying that boy, I'm picturing you carrying dear Kaiba-boy in that manner."

Lyn scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Yeeeah, that'll be the day. Only if Seto breaks a leg or something. Though, I did carry him on my back before."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Now for as long as we've been together, marriage is just only a matter of when..." Lyn smiled, mulling over her and Seto's future. "Hopefully now nothing can ruin that."

"You and me both, Lyn. Bless these kids for saving the day."

xxxxx

 **(Cue Teen Titans: Unreleased OST –** _ **Robin vs. Slade**_ **)**

Somewhere close to Yugi and Joey's Royal Flush Arcade, Black Luster Soldier and Gilford the Legend attacked a city block full of people. Before they could corner some innocent civilians, Kohana & Shiro, Lien & SkullBaluchimon, Adam, Dai-Valkyrie Summoner Venus, Dai-Valkyrie Battle Jupiter, and Demona. Adam was the first to attack by slashing Black Luster Soldier's back.

As Gilford the Legend tried to defend his colleague, Kohana converted Shiro into a broadsword and parried Gilford's attack. She imbued said sword with Demon Stone power and unleashed an immense force that swept the knight back.

"Go, SkullBaluchimon!" Lien commanded her Digimon to attack the Duel Monster.

As SkullBaluchimon bumrushed the knight, Gilford narrowly dodged getting stepped on. Gilford turned around and got decked in the face by Demona. Demona's fist left a big dent on the knight's face, but displayed enough restraint not to take his head off.

"Guys, remember we're not here to kill them!" Dai-Valkyrie Summoner Venus declared, flying down and kicking Black Luster Soldier's face. "They're probably with the good Duel Monsters that defend their world!"

"Judging by their knight looks, they're with Buster Blader," Adam assessed the two Duel Monsters. "Just knock them out as hard as you can and we'll try finding a way to break Chaos Magician Girl's spell on them!" He dashed over to Gilford and went for a punch, which Gilford countered with a lightning slash.

Adam narrowly dodged the lightning blade attack and jumped up lobbing a volley of Youki blasts at Gilford. Using newfound speed, Gilford dodged the blasts and jumped up swinging his sword. Dai-Valkyrie Battle Jupiter quickly intervened and forged a thunder blast that nullified Gilford's attack.

"Thanks, Battle Jupiter."

"He wants to fight using lightning, well I'm the right opponent for him!" Battle Jupiter swooped down and tossed a lightning blast at Gilford's direction.

Gilford raised his blade, which absorbed Battle Jupiter's attack. He swung and reflected Battle Jupiter's own attack at her. Battle Jupiter crossed her arms and absorbed most of the impact of her own attack.

"Not bad! You're really firing me up!" Battle Jupiter shouted with an excited grin.

Black Luster Soldier ended up clashing blades with Kohana. The Neo-Spirit Detective slashed the warrior's side with her Shiro sword. As Black Luster Soldier stumbled back, Summoner Venus tossed chains and knocked the warrior back. Summoner Venus bolted toward Black Luster Soldier and ensnared his right arm with chains.

"Heh, got ya!" Summoner Venus smiled, gritting her teeth while struggling to bind Black Luster Soldier. "As long as I've got you tied up, you're not going anywhere!" She tugged and pulled, binding him.

Adam seized an advantage and landed a fierce palm strike, imbued with Youki power, into Black Luster Soldier's chest. This stunned the Duel Monster long enough for Lien's SkullBaluchimon to swat him back.

"Direct hit!" Summoner Venus cheered.

"Good one, SkullBaluchimon!" Lien said to her partner.

"I think that should do it..." Adam muttered until Black Luster Soldier slowly stirred. "Or, not."

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 **(Cue Teen Titans: Unreleased OST –** _ **Divide and Conquer**_ **)**

Cosmo Queen and Kazejin moved over to the Domino City Park. They both prepared to unleash magical blasts on the civilians fleeing from the vicinity.

Just then, the two Witchenly Duel Monsters ceased their attacks when some of the heroes arrived. This group consisted of the Dai-Valkyrie Ixion, Dai-Valkyrie Orcus, Dai-Valkyrie Cyber Mercury, Sam Stromberg, Sara Shinobu, and Hayata Harusame.

"Well, look who dropped in," Kazejin eyed their opposition.

"We cannot permit you to pursue Lady Chaos Magician and our Herald lords. Try to understand that, don't take it personally when we kill you," Cosmo Queen threatened them.

"Oh ho, don't take it personally?" Cyber Mercury balked. "You threatening to kill us, and you expect us to let it slide?"

"Yeah, we take death threats personally if you had half the brain!" Dai-Valkyrie Orcus yelled out at the duo.

"Let's not forget, everyone. They've been mind-controlled, so we have to be mindful," Dai-Valkyrie Ixion stated.

Dai-Valkyrie Orcus scoffed. "Mindful, sch-mindful! Let's just kick their butts!"

"You can go easy on us, but we won't do the same!" Kazejin unleashed _**Squall Barricade**_ to blow away his opposition.

Cosmo Queen hastily lobbed magical blasts at the heroes.

"Move!" Dai-Valkyrie Ixion alarmed her cohorts.

Nearly all the heroes dodged the monsters' attacks, except Sara, who activated intangibility to phase through these attacks. Sara took cover somewhere to hide and wait out for the monsters to drop their guards.

Hayata amassed pieces of debris and molded armor made of concrete on his right arm. He bumrushed Kazejin first and prepared to punch him head-on, but Kazejin activated his defenses and unleashed a wind attack. Caught in the wind blast, Hayata was sent flying back and with his rock arm broken apart.

Meanwhile, Max swiftly rushed Kazejin with a sword. Kazejin expelled a wind attack that stopped Max at his tracks. Just then, Dai-Valkyrie Cyber Mercury dropped right in front of Kazejin and unleashed a water attack that swept him back.

"Max, are you ok?!"

"Yeah, thanks, Amaya!"

Cyber Mercury shot Kazejin an intense glare. "Mess with my guy and I'll dowse you!" She amassed a wave of water and splashed Kazejin with it.

Max quickly utilized his Spirit Fusion power, but not to transform into. Rather he summoned Darkflare Dragon, which materialized above the Duelist.

"Time to put this new baby to the test!" Max declared. "Darkflare Dragon, attack Kazejin!"

After letting out a fierce roar, Darkflare Dragon expelled an immense blast that blasted the ground near Kazejin. Max avoided sending his monster to destroy Kazejin. He instead chose to neutralize the wind-powered spellcaster's surroundings. However, Cosmo Queen saw her colleague in peril.

"Ugh, you need my help after all?!" Cosmo Queen snarled in annoyance. She launched magic blasts toward Max and Darkflare Dragon.

"Heads up, Max!" Hayata warned the Duelist.

 **(End theme)**

Preparing to intercept Cosmo Queen's attack, another magic-based projectile came out of nowhere and neutralized her attack. Cosmo Queen was taken aback that a magical attack nearly on par with her own stopped hers. She turned to see Sam/Magician of Black Chaos and Dai-Valkyrie Blue Mars.

"Bro!" Max called to his brother. His tone sounded very much relieved.

"Just can't win without me, can you?" Sam teased him.

"I was handling it just fine," Max shot back.

"Ah, nice! You're using your new Darkflare!" Sam smirked while drawing out a new card. "Let me get mine out!"

 **(Cue Hunter x Hunter (2011) OST –** _ **Try Your Luck**_ **)**

With that, he summoned his new dragon: Lightpulsar Dragon.

Cosmo Queen scoffed. "So, what? I'm still stronger than either of your monsters. And besides..." She pivoted to Sam. "And my attacks are supposed to be stronger than yours... unless..."

"Yep, I equipped myself with spell beforehand. So, you might be in trouble."

"Bah, don't sell yourself short, I've mastered many spells I doubt you have access to. Being from Witchenly has its advantages."

Sam rebuked. "Yeah, I'm sure it does!" He readied his magical staff and beckoned his Lightpulsar Dragon. "Lightpulsar, guard me while you can!" He then watched Max preparing for battle with Darkflare Dragon. "Ready, bro?"

"Let's do this!" Max said in determination.

Dai-Valkyrie Blue Mars landed next to Cyber Mercury.

"And let's give them the support they need, Cyber Mercury."

"Don't have to tell me twice, Blue Mars!"

Blue Mars sent a cold wave that turned everything around Cosmo Queen to ice. Cyber Mercury summoned water orbs, and with the help of the frozen air turned into shards of ice. Cyber Mercury sent the ice shards toward Cosmo Queen, who barely managed to dodge these sharp projectiles.

Max and Sam, along with their dragons, headed straight for Cosmo Queen.

"Curses! I won't be defeated!" Cosmo Queen boasted, firing magic blasts at her opponents.

As Kazejin slowly rose, Sara finally came out of hiding and mounted the spellcaster's back.

 _Ok, let's see how that sorceress like this!_ Sara thought, phasing her hands through his back.

Kazejin felt something sticking inside him and clenched his fists. "Augh! What's happening?!" He struggled to move, but Sara got a hold of his inner core. "No, let go! Whatever you are, don't touch that!"

"Cease your attack and I'll let go," Sara whispered.

"Are you kidding?! Not when I'm gonna blow you away!" Kazejin bellowed, preparing to eject Sara out of him.

 _Ok, maybe this wasn't such a good idea!_ Sara frantically thought as Kazejin fell on his back in attempt to crush Sara under his weight.

However, Sara narrowly escaped by phasing through the ground. Kazejin got up and scanned around.

"Where did you go?!" Kazejin wondered in confusion.

Sara phased her head through the ground and watched Kazejin walking forward.

"Geez, that was a close one. I would've been a splattered all over the pavement if he fell on me!" Sara wondered out loud. She turned to see Dai-Valkyries Ixion and Orcus working over Kazejin.

xxxxx

Back near the plaza center, Unfriendly Amazon and Amazoness Fighter were coerced into battle with the Dai-Valkyrie Sailor Quartet, Dai-Valkyrie Varuna, Dai-Valkyrie Quaoar, Daiki, and Helbot.

"You bunch want to challenge us?" Unfriendly Amazon scoffed, pointing her blade to the group. "Give it your worst!"

Leering at the Quartet, Amazoness Fighter cracked her knuckles. "Taking care of you twerps will be easy."

"Why do the big ones always look down on us?" Dai-Valkyrie Juno snorted.

"Who cares? If Sailor Moon and her crew beat these She-Hulks, we can, too!" Dai-Valkyrie Vesta added.

"As the former Amazoness Quartet, we, the Sailor Quartet, accept your Amazonian challenge!" Dai-Valkyrie Ceres boldly declared.

Brandishing her battle axe, Dai-Valkyrie Varuna eyed the two Amazons.

"We should be able to handle them, Quaoar! You up for this?"

"Always, my love," Dai-Valkyrie Quaoar replied, readying her lance.

Daiki nodded to Helbot. "Ok, I think we can handle this. You ready, Helbot?"

"As you command, Master Daiki."

"Then, let's commence this arena duel!" Unfriendly Amazon shouted, charging toward Varuna, Quaoar, Daiki, and Helbot first.

After smashing her fists together, Amazoness Fighter bumrushed the Dai-Valkyrie Quartet with reckless abandon. She lunged and punched the ground hard, breaking apart the earth with brute force. The Dai-Valkyrie Quartet spread, evading the Amazon's mighty punch.

"Whoa, that was a close one!" Dai-Valkyrie Pallas wailed.

"Please, is that supposed to intimidate us?!" Dai-Valkyrie Vesta spat out.

Dai-Valkyrie Juno chuckled. "Yeah, who does this roided Xena think we are?!"

"Don't underestimate her, Quartet!" Dai-Valkyrie Ceres shouted. She swooped down and kicked Amazoness Fighter's chest.

Amazoness Fighter was sent skidding back from Ceres' kick. Vesta summoned a whip and tossed it at Fighter's right arm. Juno dashed up and jump kicked Fighter's face. Pallas summoned a ball underneath Fighter's feet and made her run on the ball.

"Ahahah, how is that?! Fun?!" Pallas laughed out loud at Fighter running on the ball.

Fighter let out a furious cry and jumped up, stomping the ball hard enough to pop it. She quickly spun around, unleashing a flurry of kicks and punches that sent the Dai-Valkyrie Quartet flying around.

As Fighter prepared to retaliate, Daiki, equipped in his Hermes Armor, flew over Fighter and fired pulse blasts. Trying to cover up, Fighter was hit by Daiki's blasts. Irked, Fighter jumped up to attack Daiki. Helbot sat close by watching and recovering her power.

"Wish Helbot could fight you, but I'll gladly fight in her place!" Daiki proclaimed, shooting beams at Fighter. He barely glanced over his shoulder and eyed Helbot. _Kinda wish you hadn't exhausted yourself the way you did, Helbot. Hopefully you can recover as fast as you can!_

 **(End theme)**

 **(Cue Kamen Rider W –** _ **Leave All Behind**_ **)**

Dai-Valkyrie Varuna quickly clashed with Unfriendly Amazon. Varuna's axe pressed against Unfriendly's sword. While Unfriendly gained leverage relying on strength and height, Varuna phased and reappeared on Unfriendly's right side.

"Yeah, I can see why our friends has trouble with you, but you're fighting us Kuipers with our full powers!" Varuna shouted.

Varuna struck Unfriendly's side with a knee and smashed her in the rear with her axe. Varuna then fired a white beam that sent Unfriendly flying back. As Unfriendly hit the ground, a vine slithered up and grabbed her sword away.

"So sorry you won't be needing that," Dai-Valkyrie Quaoar said, beckoning the vine to toss the sword aside.

Unfriendly sprang to her feet finding herself cornered by Varuna and Quaoar.

"Remember, Quaoar, we're not here to kill."

Varuna replied, brandishing her axe. "I know!"

Suddenly, Amazoness Queen dropped right between the Kuipers and Unfriendly. Unfriendly backed away seeing that one of her own was here to stop her.

"Another Amazon?" Quaoar was taken aback.

"And who's side are you on?" Varuna asked Queen.

As soon as Queen brandished her blade and raised it to Unfriendly, their inquires were answered. Queen bumrushed Unfriendly and swung her sword at her. Unfriendly dodged, but Queen managed a kick that knocked her far back.

"How dare that witch use sorcery to turn my sisters into mindless slaves!" Queen shouted, pointing her sword toward Unfriendly. "I will free you from that villain's mind control!"

"By witch, if you're referring to that evil magician girl? She and Amazoness Swordswoman with three others escaped to some island. Some of our friends are pursuing them," Quaoar explained to Amazoness Queen.

"I see. Then, Lady Athenamon will probably know one of her own hasn't reported back to the kingdom," Queen stated. "She may turn up and sooner than we think."

"That's good for us then," Varuna said, eyeing Unfriendly and Fighter.

Meanwhile, Fighter was on the receiving end of a beating from the Quartet and Daiki. When she saw Queen, her focus was distracted and his caused her fighting to get sloppy, leading to the Quartet and Daiki to beat her down. Fighter quickly backed away and reconvened with Unfriendly.

"My sisters, please come to your senses!" Queen pleaded. "If I have to fight you, then I shall!"

Unfriendly gasped as she shook her head. "...sister Queen? No, must keep you from preventing our lord's revival..."

"Lord?" Queen was befuddled by Unfriendly's response.

"She can't mean that evil magician girl, right?" Varuna wondered. "I mean, really? She can't really be the one calling the shots."

"Regardless, we have take this situation seriously, Varuna," Quaoar assessed.

"Yeah, I know that."

"You're surrounded! You might as well give up!" Ceres berated the two Amazons.

However, despite being outnumbered, the two brainwashed Amazons still wouldn't give up. Fighter resumed her fight with the Quartet and Daiki. Unfriendly tore up the vine that took her sword and retrieved her weapon. Unfriendly went straight into attacking Varuna, Quaoar, and Queen.

xxxxx

Light & Darkness Dragon and Horus the Black Flame Dragon lvl 8 were attacked by the Neo Duelists, Ryuuhi, Dramon X, and Athena & Pegacormon.

The Neo Duelists unleashed a barrage of relentless attacks on the draconian behemoths. Ryuuhi aided the Neo Duelists some using his darkness flame techniques.

"All right, gang! Don't hold back!" Chazz yelled out, encouraging his cohorts.

Having recovered enough from the malevolent force's blast, Dramon X prepared to return to active duty. However, Athena was worried for her uncle and took his hand.

"Uncle Ken..."

"I have to go back out there, Athena. Try to understand I don't like sitting back."

Athena nodded. "I'm just worried you'll get seriously hurt again."

"Hey, nothing your uncle Ken can't get up from!" Dramon X reassured her. "Besides, I'm not going out there alone." With that, he took out his Digivice. "My Digimon pals will back me up."

"Go for it, uncle Ken!" Athena encouraged him.

"All right, Shoutmon, Titaniamon, CyberBeelzemon, it's time to come out and kick some butt!" Dramon X declared as his Digivice glowed and resonated with life.

Out from Dramon X's Digivice came Shoutmon, CyberBeelzemon, and Titaniamon. All three were already rearing to go.

"Ready to fight, Ken!" Shoutmon hollered, taking out his mic.

"You want us to kill that big dragon?" CyberBeelzemon asked Dramon X.

"Not this time. We need those dragons alive. They're just being brainwashed to do some evil one's bidding," Dramon X stated.

Titaniamon nodded, drawing out her sword. "Don't worry. We'll refrain from excessive force if need be."

"Shoutmon, go ahead and digivolve!" Dramon X commanded, gliding forward with CyberBeelzemon and Athena & Pegacormon.

Wasting no time, Shoutmon evolved into OmegaShoutmon and joined Dramon X's company. Dramon X summoned another Digimon from his Digivice: Sparrowmon.

"Ok, Sparrowmon! You and Titaniamon Xros Fuse!"

Once Dramon X's Digivice lit up and an ' _ **X**_ ' sign appeared on the device, Sparrowmon and Titaniamon were combined. They merged to become JetTitaniamon, who was just Titaniamon sporting Sparrowmon's golden glider-shaped wings.

As Dramon X and company approached, the Light and Darkness Dragon behemoth expelled blasts toward the Neo Duelists. Chazz steered away from the blasts using his XYZ-Dragon Cannon.

"Close call!" Chazz shouted.

"Over here, big and ugly!" Syrus cried out, using Spirit Fusion to transform into Cyber Dragon. He glided up and bombarded Light and Darkness Dragon with blasts.

Light and Darkness Dragon clawed and swiped down Syrus' blasts. He quickly shifted from his side over to Syrus' and swung his massive tail over Syrus, sending him crashing into the ground.

"Syrus!" Aster yelled out while turning into Destiny Hero Plasma. He lobbed plasma blasts that battered the draconian giant's back like bullets.

Irked, Light and Darkness pivoted and fired a molten blast at Aster. Chazz had seen enough and dismounted XYZ-Dragon Cannon and turned into Armed Dragon LV7.

"The Chazz is not done yet!" Chazz boasted, launching beams that stunned Light and Darkness Dragon.

 **(End theme)**

 **(Cue Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin OST –** _ **Gaze Up at the Darkness**_ **)**

Meanwhile, Alexis and Ryuuhi engaged Horus the Black Flame Dragon lvl 8. As the Black Flame Dragon expelled a burst of dark fire, Ryuuhi retaliated with a black flamed blast of his own. Horus and Ryuuhi were locked at a brief stalemate, allowing Alexis and her Cyber Girl army to mount an attack.

Ryuuhi called out. "I've got him occupied! Get while he's distracted!"

"Right! Cyber Girls, don't let up!" Alexis rallied her troops, who flew up and swooped down on the giant.

Cyber Gymnast, Cyber Petit Angel,Cyber Prima, and Cyber Tutu unleashed swift attacks on the Black Flame Dragon. However, the dragon unleashed an aura that repelled Alexis' Cyber Girls away with excessive force. Now transformed into Cyber Blader, Alexis jumped up and landed a kick to the dragon's head. While the blow dazed the dragon, the behemoth retaliated and turned its flames on her.

"Alexis!" Ryuuhi yelled out, relying on pure speed to pull her aside.

However, Dramon X quickly grabbed Alexis and tossed her to OmegaShoutmon.

"Kensuke?!" Ryuuhi was taken aback. "Thanks for that!" _Amplifying his own body energy to move at faster speed! That clocks him at a speed faster than my own!_

"Think that'll be enough to beat me?!" Dramon X howled, cupping his hands together and fires his _**Ryuken Wave**_.

The beam struck the Black Flame Dragon's face. With the dragon dazed, Dramon X's Digimon launched an attack on their own. CyberBeelzemon fired charged blasts from his laser shotgun that shattered off armor fragments off the dragon. JetTitaniamon glided over the Black Flame Dragon and swung her Oberon sword, striking it head first with the blade. Taking the shot to the head, Black Flame Dragon stumbled back roaring in pain.

"Thanks," Alexis said to Dramon X.

"Be careful, next time," Dramon X advised her. "And seems like we'll have company." He turned as Bastion and Tania arrived on the scene.

"Bastion!" Syrus called out.

"Tania?!" Alexis exclaimed.

"Thought the least I can do is help and it's been a while since we've shared a battle side by side," Bastion said.

"Oh boy, Horus the Black Flame Dragon, huh?" Tania eyed the behemoth. "He's a toughie, but nothing a little teamwork can't handle!" She smashed her fists together as a red aura flared over her. "I'm rearing to go!"

"I have no objections..." Chazz shrugged.

"It's settled then!" Bastion said. "Tania, I think it's time we rough up this dragon! And fight dragon with dragon!" He took out a card and tossed it to Tania.

Channeling her own spirit energy into Bastion's choice card, the Amazon summoned _**Water Dragon**_ to life. The hydro beast materialized from a whirlpool of water. It floated over beside Bastion and Tania.

"Good enough for me," Dramon X nodded in approval.

"Go forth, Water Dragon!" Bastion commanded.

Heeding his master's command, Water Dragon shot up toward the Black Flame Dragon. As the Black Flame Dragon expelled dark flames, Water Dragon retaliated with a burst of water that helped put out the scorching dark fire. Ryuuhi jumped up and slashed the Black Flame Dragon's hide with a dark fire-imbued sword that wounded the beast.

"Too bad I can't kill you since you're simply mind controlled," Ryuuhi muttered. "I'd gladly incorporate your power into my own." He mounted the behemoth's head and placed his hand over it. _I understand you wish to be free. I bet you can even sense the black flames I wield._

As Ryuuhi tried to subdue the beast, Dramon X rallied his Digimon to attack the dragon.

"Remember not fatal blows, guys!" Dramon X yelled out, charging ahead readying another _**Ryuken Wave**_. _Maybe another Ryuken is overdoing it, but I won't go for a killing blow._ He looked up to see Athena and Pegacormon carrying Alexis' Cyber Girls. "Nice job with the support, you two. Man, I hope you catch that Chaos Magician whore before long, sis. Bet you're having fun, aren't you?"

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **65 Miles from Island**_

At the speed the group was going, they were already far off from Japan's main island, Honshu. They were now flying across the Pacific Ocean and kept tailing Chaos Magician Girl's company.

Dai-Valkyrie Sedna and Angemon X led their group on an airborne flight toward their destination. Dai-Valkyrie Neo Moon, Jaden, Valkyrie Brunhilde & MetalSeadramon, Artemismon, Dai-Valkyrie Eris, ShadowMetalGarurumon, and Mika trailed behind the two. Some unable to fly were carried as transport; Larry was carried by Eris; ShadowMetalGarurumon carried Yui, Aoshi, Cammy, and Moonlight Knight; RJ rode on Neo Moon's steed Pegasus; MetalSeadramon helped carry Phillipe and Witchmon on his head; and finally Mika, while unable to fly on her own, rode on a giant fan.

 **(Cue Young Justice OST –** _ **Martian Bio Ship**_ **)**

Dai-Valkyrie Sedna felt the cold air through their destination. She realized they were going further north. The cold air alerted Knut, a polar bear spirit most attuned with the cold environment.

 _ **'Sedna, we're nearing the colder sections in the north. We're nearing a long string of volcanic islands.'**_

 _If my geography is right, then we're nearing..._ Sedna thought, relying on her research skills obtained from school and as a part-time museum curator. _I think we're nearing the Aleutian Islands, which are off the Alaska Peninsula! Surrounded by the Bering Sea in the north and Pacific Ocean in the south! We're pretty much nearing the halfway point between Seattle and Tokyo!_

 _ **'We can deduce the island is somewhere within this string of islands.'**_

 _Right, Knut. Ok, time to figure out the coordinates our unfriendly magician girl and her crew are landing._ Sedna keenly watched Chaos Magician Girl and her Heralds from afar. "Dimitri, you still have that watch that pinpoints locations? Too bad Ixion isn't here or we'd rely on her computer to trace the coordinates of their designated landing."

"Yeah, don't worry. I have a lock on them," Angemon X replied, turning on his watch that scanned the direction the villains were going. "We'll know once they land."

"Glad we know you two are almost always on the ball," Dai-Valkyrie Eris said, carrying Larry. "Hey, Larry, you hanging on?"

"Yeah..." Larry said with a blue face. "Oh man, wish I could fly."

"You could've asked me to give you a lift!" Mika called out while riding on a fan, which doubled as a flying transport.

"Relax, I've been good with carrying my guy!" Eris reassured Mika. "No way I'm letting him go!"

Moonlight Knight wondered. "How long until we get there?"

"Well when Sedna and Dimitri let us know," Yui answered plainly. "Hopefully not too long."

"And then we'll be able to stop them before too long!" Dai-Valkyrie Neo Moon cried out.

"Yep, and then light's out for the baddies!" Jaden chimed in.

"It's getting colder," Cammy quivered a little, prompting Moonlight Knight to drape his cape over her. "That better?"

"Much better," the Miko smiled and used the cape to keep herself warm. She grasped Moonlight Knight's hand. "Thanks, Shingo."

"Anytime."

"It is getting cooler!" Phillipe shivered. "Granted, at least we're not going far up north I don't think." He pivoted over to Brunhilde. "How come you're not complaining about this cool air like I am? Do you not feel it?"

"Nope, not a bit," Brunhilde smirked casually. "Guess me handling extreme hot and cold temperatures now is one of the perks being a reborn Valkyrie. Besides, I manipulate the ice and fire now."

"Oh right," Phillipe scratched his head, chuckling modestly.

"Seems they've finally landed!" Angemon X announced, picking up the exact coordinates on his watch.

Dai-Valkyrie Sedna inquired. "What are their exact coordinates?"

"51 degrees North by 180 degrees West. I've picked up on an island."

Nodding, Sedna confirmed and addressed the whole group. "Ok, my friends follow Dimitri! We know where they're landing now!"

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Unknown Island/Aleutian Islands**_

Upon landing on a remote forested island, Chaos Magician Girl and the Heralds were welcomed with a fleet of robotic security drones. The security drones, resembling humanoid machines and dog-like prowlers, administered a warning to evacuate the island.

" _Leave the premises, intruders. You have 10 seconds to comply, or we're forced to remove you promptly!_ " A security drone threatened, readying a laser cannon.

"How cute. These humans and their fancy-looking toys," Chaos Magician Girl giggled evilly, not taking the drones seriously. "Ok, Heralds, you know what to do."

 **(Cue Batman Beyond OST –** _ **Cold vs. Hot**_ **)**

With that, the four Heralds bumrushed the security drones. Buster Blader carved up some drones and prowlers with his sword. Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon crushed a few security crones under his foot and blasted other away with flames. Swordswoman bumrushed a few drones, hacking and slashing them apart with her scimitar. Dark Magician fired a _**Dark Magic Attack**_ and obliterated a few drones.

Dark Magician sighted more security drones heading their way. He addressed Chaos Magician Girl. "We have more coming our way."

Upon seeing the extra drones, Chaos Magician Girl scoffed irritably. "Geez, these humans must've had a ton of free time on their hands..." She tucked away the jewels in her sleeve and conjured a dark magical ball in her hand. "Ok, Heralds! Let's make haste! Waste these metal heads!"

Chaos Magician Girl discharged her magic ball and obliterated some drones. The Heralds helped her neutralize the security drones.

xxxxx

"Heads up, guys! We've got something coming our way!" Dai-Valkyrie Sedna warned everyone.

Angemon X sighted similar security drones that the Heralds were fighting. He readily drew out his sword.

"They look like robots. Security robots of some sort. I wonder if we passed over some high security facility?" Dai-Valkyrie Neo Moon wondered.

"Well, they're heading our way and I'm not about to let some androids obstruct us from our path!" Angemon gritted, eyeing the security drones.

"Hey, let's not attack unless they shoot first..." As soon as Yui said this, the drones started to open fire on the group.

"You were saying, Yui?!" Aoshi cried out.

"Yeah, they can't fault us if we fight back. ShadowMetalGarurumon!" Yui beckoned her Digimon to fire back.

Complying with his Tamers' command, ShadowMetalGarurumon fired laser beams from his nostrils that shot down two drones. Yui pointed her finger and shot a picture perfect _**Spirit Gun**_ shot that blasted down another drone.

"RJ, Pegasus! Heads up!" Neo Moon called to them.

As two drones discharged laser beams at the duo, RJ jumped off Pegasus and fired a _**Demon Gun**_ and one-shotted a drone. Pegasus fired a beam from his horn and neutralized the other drone.

Brunhilde shot a fierce glare as a drone headed her way. She flew up, conjuring ice and fire mystic energies to create blue flames. She expelled a wave of blue flames and obliterated three drones consecutively. MetalSeadramon joined in and crushed a drone in his jaws.

Phillipe beckoned to Artemismon. "Artemismon, attack!"

The Digi-Amazon brandished her sword and slashed a drone in half.

Then, Phillipe summoned Wynn the Wind Charmer again. Wynn's familiar, Petit Dragon, glowed with energy and used energy to age Wynn up into a teenaged Storming Wynn.

Witchmon smirked. "Hey, Phillipe, how about merging Wynn with Artemismon?"

"I've combined them once before. Artemismon, you ok with merging with Wynn?"

"Sure, but let's save that until we face Chaos Magician Girl and the Heralds," Artemismon suggested.

"All right then."

Wynn saw a security drone and destroyed it using Spiritual Wind Art – Miyabi. Witchmon helped Wynn by taking out another drone.

"Thanks, sensei!" Wynn chirped and smiled to Witchmon.

Witchmon nodded and gave her former student a thumbs up.

"Stand back, you two!" Phillipe got in front of Wynn and Witchmon. He spun his hands around quickly, creating tornadoes that pulled in two drones. He crushed both drones with his 'Tornado Hands'. "Impressed?"

"Nicely done, Phillipe!" Wynn cheered.

"Yo, over here!" Jaden beckoned a drone toward him. He flew up and punched the drone so hard he blew it up. "I think I scored 1000 points with that one!"

Yui overheard Jaden and sweatdropped. "He's not serious, is he?"

Dai-Valkyrie Eris placed Larry with Mika and summoned her lasso. She threw her lasso and ensnared a drone. Eris tossed it around and threw it into another drone, effectively destroying both.

Larry took out a few cards, infused them with psionic energy, and shot down a drone. Mika took out a smaller fan and opened it, using the bladed tips to carve another drone into pieces.

Dai-Valkyrie Neo Moon took out her sword and slashed a drone in half. The halved drone shuddered and exploded.

Angemon X sliced up two drones with his sword and obliterated with a double Ki blasts.

Dai-Valkyrie Sedna summoned her Ice Trident and unleashed her _**Sedna Arctic Breeze**_ at two drones. The cold air froze both drones into blocks of ice. Sedna took her trident and smashed the ice blocks while at the same time breaking apart the robotic drones.

"Ok, that takes care of these robots! Wherever they came from, we better keep going least we attract more!" Neo Moon yelled out.

"Good idea. Dimitri, you still have a lock on their location?" asked Sedna.

Nodding, Angemon X pointed ahead. "Yeah, right this way! We might still have a chance since we're closer!"

"Let's get out butts moving then!" Brunhilde cried out.

xxxxx

 _ **Unknown Island/Aleutian Islands**_

Chaos Magician Girl kicked the head once belonging to a security drone. "Well, I hope you don't mind if me and my Heralds decide to do a little spring cleaning here."

Just then, the malevolent force telepathed inside Chaos Magician Girl's mind.

 _ **'We don't have time to be playing with these man made soldiers. The next stone is on this island.'**_

"Yeah, but where could a stupid jewel be hidden on this island?" Chaos Magician Girl wondered until her eyes fell on a factory situated in the distance. "Wait, could it be over there?!"

 _ **'Yes, I do sense the mystic powers of the next jewel in that facility. And if I'm correct, it's the Soul Jewel we must procure.'**_

Realizing this, the female mage smirked evilly and motioned to the Heralds.

"Heralds, we mustn't keep our master waiting! Onward to ensnare the Soul Jewel!"

Just then, the Heralds paused as they readied their weapons and mystic powers once the heroes came flying out into the view.

"Ugh, those brats did catch up!" Chaos Magician Girl scowled in annoyance. "Fine! Heralds, we're making a final stand! You keep them busy!" She turned and headed straight toward the fenced security fences.

"There they are!" Sedna pointed to the assembled Heralds standing out in plain view.

"And there goes our usual suspect with my Time Key's jewel!" Neo Moon spotted Chaos Magician Girl making her get away.

"Yeah, but those four sure aren't gonna let us get by without a fight!" RJ said, seeing the four Heralds preparing for battle.

Yui added. "They should be fatigued now. What after fighting us? We probably did wear them some."

Aoshi nodded. "Guess we'll have to find out."

Suddenly when his eyes glowed, Jaden quickly got a telepathic warning from Yubel.

 _ **'We must be cautious as we approach, Jaden. I sense a mystic source close by...'**_

Jaden realized what Yubel alluded to. _One of those jewel things is here. I bet that's where that evil magician girl is heading!_

"Hope you're all ready to fight!" Angemon X called out, brandishing and readying his sword.

"You bet your ass we are!" Brunhilde grinned sadistically, setting her sights on the Heralds and the fleeing Chaos Magician Girl.

The Neos leaders and their cohorts quickly landed only for the Heralds to cut them off from the pass. Chaos Magician Girl made a haste toward the security fence.

The malevolent force reached out to Chaos Magician Girl again. _**'We're getting closer. Much closer to my restoration, but yet so far. We've come too far to our efforts to go in vain!'**_

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

Next chapter: _**The Final Jewels**_

xxxxx

 **A/N:** Again, apologies for the long delay for this chapter. Next chapter's length should be much shorter.

A lot of _Batman Beyond_ music, but hey I loved the show and its metal-esque score. Oh, just a note: the Kamen Rider theme is Sailor Varuna's battle theme.

The Duel Monster reinforcements were chosen by Chaosblazer. Much thanks to him. Now thinking about it, Ryuuhi fighting Horus the Black Flame Dragon works (since after all Ryuuhi, the son of Hiei, wields a darkness dragon). Amazoness Queen, Tania, and Bastion join in on the battles. Queen confronts her brainwashed Amazon sisters and Bastion/Tania is still a thing (with Bastion being able to summon monsters to life thanks to Tania's duel spirit power).

And now the Neos leaders make a last stand against the Heralds and stop Chaos Magician Girl. What lies ahead for them... well, I can't say. Though, the drones and prowlers should give a clue.

Anyway, next chapter should be out soon and _not_ much later (god willing). Until then, send a review and see you soon!


	5. The Final Jewels

**A/N:** Down to the finale of this story. Wonder how this will end?

One way to find out with some battles to cover and resolve.

Enjoy!

xxxxx

 _ **Unknown Island/Aleutian Islands**_

Running ahead as fast as she could, Chaos Magician Girl managed to distance herself from the heroes. The Heralds actively kept them at bay, allowing the evil mage to head for the security fences.

"Oh great, an obstruction just has to get in my way," grumbled Chaos Magician Girl. She invoked a magic spell and fired a beam that melted through the fence.

Unfortunately this security breach set off alarms. Chaos Magician Girl panicked and hastily dashed past the wrecked fence.

"Great, I've set the security off! Stupid me!" She chastised her own folly.

 _ **'You have nothing to fear as long as you possess my jewels. There's no more time for dawdling! I sense the presence of another jewel inside that facility! Hurry!'**_

"Ok, ok! No need to rush me! I'm going!" Chaos Magician Girl shouted as she dashed ahead toward the large factory-like building. As she advanced, a volley of red beams rained down and blasted the ground where Chaos Magician Girl was going.

 _ **Boom!**_

The female mage was blown back by the series of blasts. As she hit the ground, she slowly came to and saw three large humanoid like robots with frill-like extensions and yellow eyes descend near her. She gasped upon seeing the humanoid machines.

"Too late, we've been spotted by security drones!" Chaos Magician Girl yelled out in alarm. She looked over her back and heard the battle cries of her Heralds. "And there's still those super losers to worry about! There's no way out for us..."

The voice inside the jewels laughed. _**'You'd like to think that, but my jewels have more than enough power to waste these man man contraptions. In my day, I've had access to technological magic that the naked apes of this world had no comprehension of. But, thanks to certain forces, that technology was long lost and my soul became divided through these jewels!'**_

 _You're saying back in your time... whenever that was, you would've had the power to conquer this world?_

 _ **'That's exactly right, my servant. And you're going to help revive that goal, but not without restoring me!'**_

 **(Cue Teen Titans Unreleased OST –** _ **Mother Mae-Eye**_ **)**

The machines locked their cold and soulless eyes toward Chaos Magician Girl. They pointed and aimed at her ready to fire.

" _Outsider you have trespassed a highly secured vicinity. Surrender now, or we will take you in by force._ " One machine with a CainCorp logo visibly seen as well as a ' _ **SOUJA-32**_ ' emblem on it.

The other two Souja units, ' _ **SOUJA-33**_ ' and ' _ **SOUJA-34**_ ', obstructed Chaos Magician Girl's sides, preventing her from slipping by to escape.

Chaos Magician Girl smirked and took out the Power Jewel. Upon scanning the mystic item, the Souja's energy readings escalated.

" _High-level energy emanating from the crystal item._ " The one labeled ' _ **SOUJA-34**_ ' warned the other two. " _Apprehend this intruder, but procure the jewel with extreme care._ "

"You want this jewel? Be careful what you wish for!" Chaos Magician Girl raised the Power Jewel as it glowed and shot out three golden beams of light.

The golden beams blasted the machines and ripped them apart into pieces. The Souja units fell apart and hit the ground in a heap. As one of the heads continuing speaking, Chaos Magician Girl planted her foot over it.

"Who's in control now, you pieces of scrap!" She boasted, crushing the head under her foot. "No one dares mess with us!"

Just then, more beams shot down from above. Alarmed, Chaos Magician Girl saw two more Souja units gliding down to pursue her.

"Ugh! Just my luck!" Chaos Magician Girl whined and bolted toward the facility with the Soujas on her trail.

As the machines opened fire, the Power Jewel once again came to life and forged a barrier that protected the female mage. The Power Jewel unleashed beams that tore through one Souja's chest and blasted the other's head off.

 _ **'Foolish machines. Had you been my drones, you wouldn't be so fragile! But, it's starting to become very clear to me.'**_

"What is it?"

 _ **'Whatever's controlling them is in possession of one my jewels! And the source must have the Soul Jewel. That would explain why these machines have some form of sentience. Let us hurry, servant!'**_

Chaos Magician Girl forged another magic beam to tear down another fenced wall. She was within close proximity of the facility, but not long before five Soujas came flying out ready to stop her.

"Yeah, looks like we really got their attention now!" the evil mage yelped as she stopped and held out the Power Jewel. "C'mon, which one of you wants to get it first?! We have an appointment with whoever is in charge, and we aren't leaving until we get what we want!"

As the Soujas readied their laser cannons, the Power Jewel glowed once again and the voice's evil laugh was heard.

 _ **'Yes, do your worst. Once I've restored, even machines will know true fear!'**_

With that, a bright glow shot out from the jewel and spread across the vicinity.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

Chapter 5

 _ **The Final Jewels**_

xxxxx

 _ **Unknown Island/Aleutian Islands**_

 **(Cue Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin OST –** _ **Bloodlines Bequeathed**_ **)**

Dark Magician pointed his scepter and fired a _**Dark Magic**_ beam for Jaden's group. However, Witchmon and Wynn forged a defensive wall that protected them and their cohorts.

"Ready to get your game on, Dark Magician?!" Jaden declared as he Spirit Fused into Elemental Hero Neos once again. He bumrushed Dark Magician and launched a beam at his direction.

Dark Magician sidestepped Jaden's attack, but this enabled Artemismon to get the drop on the mage and blindside him to the side. Knocking Dark Magician down, Artemismon drew her sword and prepared to disarm him, but the mage summoned a _**Magical Hat**_ in his place. Artemismon's sword went through the hat.

"Damn!" Artemismon cursed as she uncovered the hat to find no Dark Magician.

"Look out, Artemismon!" Wynn called out to the Digi-Amazon as Dark Magician materialized above her and fired a dark blast.

As Artemismon turned, she prepared to cut the beam in two, but Phillipe blitzed right in front of the Digi-Amazon. He spun his arms like a tornado and repelled the beam back at Dark Magician. The dark mage narrowly dodged his own magic attack.

"Your parlor tricks are growing tiresome!" Dark Magician growled, gritting his teeth.

"Oh believe me, buddy, we're not done by a long shot!" Phillipe rebuked.

"Perhaps you should combine me and Artemismon, Phillipe," Wynn suggested. "Between her strength and my magic, it should make an effective combination against Dark Magician."

"Remember though, we want to try our best not to gravely hurt him," Witchmon said.

"Well, if he keeps attacking us this way, we can't make that promise," the Victory Tamer said, whipping out his DDM-Gattai Digivice.

"I don't know what you're planning, but I won't permit you to do as you please!" Dark Magician yelled out as he flew down to intercept Phillipe.

However, Jaden jetted up and headbutted Dark Magician's chest, sending him flying back. Dark Magician flipped over and steadied himself as he met Jaden eye to eye.

"Hey, why in such a hurry, pal?" Jaden said, grinning. "This party's not even heating up yet!"

"Thanks, Jaden. Ok, Artemismon, Wynn, go for it! _**DDM-Gattai! Initiate!**_ " Phillipe commanded as he Xros Fused his Digimon and Duel Monster partners.

Both Artemismon and Wynn pressed their hands together as they glowed white light in conjunction. Then, they were pulled to each other and combined, producing a singular pillar of white light.

As the merger completed, green light mixed with the white light. The pillar opened up revealing a nude transparent Artemismon. A new set of armored garments materialized on her body: starting with the shoulders, neck, chest, forearms, hands, and all the way down to her waist, hips, legs, knees, and feet. Her armor was a blend of pale green, olive green, gold, and white. Her sleeves became covered in single-layered armor. A short black skirt light green skirt formed under her waist armor. Her hands were fitted into white armored gloves. Her feet were fitted in white boots trimmed with green. Her hair grew out and turned light green, cascading down her back into a long and thick ponytail. Her face gained Wynn's youth features as her eyes opened up, revealing a set of olive green. Wynn's staff materialized in Artemismon's right hand as it also doubled as a sword.

The newly merged green-haired Amazon hopped and flipped into the air. She landed gracefully on all fours. She rose up whilst lifting her staff-sword into the air and striking a battle posture.

" _ **Artemismon Wynn Mode**_ , at your service!" The green-haired half-Digi Amazon, half-mage announced, brandishing her staff sword.

"Oh, wow!" Witchmon was elated. "Yes, I recall you can combine your Digimon with my student, Phillipe! Well done!"

Artemismon WM looked up at Dark Magician fiercely and shot up with her staff sword ready. As Dark Magician evaded Jaden's blows, Artemismon WM spun herself around and used her staff sword like a propeller. She utilized her _**Wind Cutter**_ to spin through the space between Dark Magician and Jaden. The wind force repelled both back. Artemismon WM turned and landed a roundhouse kick to Dark Magician's side, knocking his staff from his hand.

"Curses! Damn you!" Dark Magician roared as he lunged at Artemismon WM.

Artemismon WM swerved out of Dark Magician's reach and fired a magic blast from her staff. Dark Magician forged a barrier to dissolve the beam. Jaden quickly jumped Dark Magician and booted him in the back, sending him crashing to the ground.

"Yikes! Don't go too overboard! He is just mind-controlled!" Witchmon chided Jaden.

"Oops, sorry! I almost forgot!" The Neo-Duelist openly apologized for it.

Just then, Yubel telepathed with Jaden. _**'That mage is nearing the location of another one of those jewels! We mustn't keep dawdling with these Heralds!'**_

 _Easier said than done, Yubel._ Jaden sighed, quickly turning to Phillipe. "Hey, think you can come with me to catch that annoying Chaos Girl that got away?"

"She just moved on to that facility ahead of us!" Phillipe said.

"Yeah, think Witchmon and Green Artemismon can handle him?"

"It's Artemismon _Wynn Mode_ ," the Digimon/Duel Monster hybrid corrected him as she waited for Dark Magician to get up. "Witchmon and I can take care of this! Go on, you two! And Phillipe, be careful and run as fast as you can!"

 **(End theme)**

Nodding to Artemismon WM, Phillipe smirked and turned facing the opposite direction. He beckoned Jaden to follow.

"Think you can catch up, Jaden?!"

"Just try me, man!"

As Phillipe speedblitzed ahead leaving a streak of yellow light, Jaden took off with a dumbfounded look.

"Oh man, never mind! May be you should slow down!" The Neo-Duelist cried out as he followed Phillipe's yellow light trail.

xxxxx

 **(Cue Teen Titans Unreleased OST –** _ **Robin vs Slade**_ **)**

Buster Blader found himself locked in a standstill with ShadowMetalGarurumon. The dark metal wolf spun around and used his tail like a sword against Buster Blader's massive blade. ShadowMetalGarurumon readily expelled ice from his mouth to freeze Buster Blader with. However, the Duel Monster evaded getting caught by the absolute zero attack and swung his blade over ShadowMetalGarurumon's side. The metal wolf howled as he was brought down.

"Surrender?" Buster Blader asked as he raised his sword over ShadowMetalGarurumon.

"Not even... NOW YUI!" The metal wolf signaled for Yui and her teammates.

Suddenly, Yui popped out of a pile of dirt and fired a point blank _**Spirit Gun**_ shot to Buster Blader, destroying his blade and sending him flying back. As Buster Blader hit the ground, Aoshi lunged toward Buster Blader and punched him hard in the face. The punch from the Lycan cracked and chipped some metal from Buster Blader's face mask. Moonlight Knight then jumped Buster Blader from behind and slashed him across the back.

"You dare to ambush me?! Fight like true warriors!" Buster Blader shouted.

Though, as soon as he turned around, ShadowMetalGarurumon headbutted him square in the chest and knocked him back. This allowed RJ to finally make his move. The half-demon imbued Youki in his fists and landed double blows into Buster Blader, unleashing a _**Double Demon Shotgun**_.

 _ **Bang! Bang!**_

Having been blasted with the force greater than real double shotgun blasts, Buster Blader was sent crashing into a fenced barricade where he fell in a heap.

"Nice double shot, RJ!" Yui called out to Yusuke's future son.

"Yeah, nothing to it, Yui!" RJ replied, grinning with confidence.

As he stirred, Buster Blader slowly stood up and stumbled forward. His eyes fell on the Neo-Spirit Detectives. "Why you...!" Buster Blader growled, but as he stepped forward his foot touched an Ofuda scroll lying on the ground.

This activated an anti-evil spell that forged a white dome around Buster Blader. The Herald fiercely punched at the barrier, attempting to break it. However, all of his punches were nullified by the barrier and he felt stinging pains in his fists.

Cammy stood up, pulling her hand off the ground. "Got you. Try all you want, but you'll never break free from this. The longer you stay in there, the sooner you'll be purified."

"Feh, you'll never purify the power my liege has bestowed me!" Buster Blader boasted, continually punching the barrier with all his might.

"How long can you keep the barrier around him for?" Yui asked Cammy.

"As long as I'm able to... 30 minutes give or take," Cammy said. "This guy's not exactly easy to keep sealed, especially since he's been empowered by this dark force. I'll focus the best I can." He clamped her hands together and chanted a Shinto incantation.

"Then, RJ, you, me, and ShadowMetalGarurumon should go after Chaos Magician Girl before she finds those other jewels," Yui insisted. "Aoshi, can you and Shingo stay with Cammy?"

"Sure thing," Aoshi complied. "You be careful, Yui."

"Don't worry, we'll be ok, Aoshi!" RJ reassured him with a thumbs up.

Moonlight Knight approached Cammy. "I was gonna stay with Cammy anyway." He placed his hands on Cammy's shoulders. "You can do this, Cammy."

"Thanks," Cammy smiled from Moonlight Knight's touch. She continued with her incantation.

"Give that Chaos Magician troublemaker pain she'll never forget!" Aoshi called to Yui and RJ.

 **(End theme)**

Once Yui and RJ mounted ShadowMetalGarurumon, they faced the general direction where the facility was situated.

"There it is," RJ confirmed. "That's where we're crashing that Chaos bitch's party."

"To the facility ahead, ShadowMetalGarurumon!" Yui ordered as her Digimon complied and flew ahead steadfast toward the factory.

xxxxx

 **(Cue Justice League Unlimited OST –** _ **Batman Beyond Battle**_ **)**

Amazoness Swordswoman bumrushed and swung her scimitar at Dai-Valkyrie Sedna. The Ice Senshi jumped away, forging an ice clone in her place that took the brunt of the sword's blade and shattered it to pieces.

"Trickery!" Swordswoman yelled out, pivoting toward Sedna. "Come over here!" She dashed over to slash at Sedna, but the Dai-Valkyrie Kuiper summoned her Ice Trident and blocked Swordswoman's strike.

As Sedna and Swordswoman clashed weapons, Dai-Valkyrie Neo Moon rushed the Amazoness and kicked her in the side. Swordswoman grunted and dropped to one knee.

"You're not so tough once you're worn down!" Neo Moon goaded the warrior woman.

As Swordswoman attempted to attack Neo Moon, Dai-Valkyrie Eris intervened and spun around hitting the Amazon with a tornado-powered kick. Swordswoman was quickly swept back by Eris' tornado.

"And stay down!" Eris cried out, striking a pose with a smile.

Swordswoman slowly rose off the ground. As she reached for her scimitar, she gripped nothing. She blinked in befuddlement and noticed she was disarmed. She whirled around and sighted Mika behind her. Whistling innocently, Mika twirled the scimitar.

"Looking for something?" Mika smirked deviously.

"Hand me my weapon!" Swordswoman rushed Mika.

The Chimera tossed the scimitar up and took out her giant fan. She quickly spun around and waved her fan, sending a giant gust of wind toward Swordswoman. The immense wind blasted the Amazon and pushed her far back. Mika then swung her fan again, unleashing sickle-like projectiles that pierced into Swordswoman and inflicted cuts on her tough skin.

"Augh!" Swordswoman howled in pain while crossing her arms in front. "Damn you!"

"Sheesh, you're a tough bitch!" Mika shouted.

Swordswoman flexed her body and formed a battle aura that toughened her skin. Wielding her warrior's aura, Swordswoman smashed the ground with her left fist and cracked a big enough hole to send her opponents flying out.

"Whoa!" Neo Moon cried out as she beckoned to Pegasus to pick her up. "Now I see why my mom praised Swordswoman for being a strong queen of her clan!"

"Yeah, but she's reaching her limit," Sedna observed Swordswoman panting and down on one knee.

"Maybe this is a sign you and Neo Moon should go after Chaos Magician Girl," Eris suggested to Sedna. "Better go after her now before she gets away."

Nodding, Sedna concurred. "You're right. No way is she getting way to get those remaining jewels!" She pivoted over to Neo Moon. "You down for catching a thief?"

"Yeah, before she uses those jewels to harm more people!" Neo Moon replied. "Pegasus, we're heading toward that facility that way!" She pointed to the factory where their suspect escaped to.

"Very well."

"Knut!" Sedna summoned her polar bear steed. "We'll be following the princess and Pegasus."

Knut complied with the Kuiper's command. "As you say."

"You two go get that no good magician!" Mika encouraged Neo Moon and Sedna. "This Amazon is all ours!"

"Sedna, Neo Moon, you be careful out there!" Eris waved off to her leader and the future princess.

Once Sedna and Neo Moon departed with their steeds, Amazoness Swordswoman recovered and jumped out of the hole. She jumped up high enough to reach for Neo Moon, but Sedna struck the Amazon with her Ice Trident.

"Ugh!" Swordswoman grunted and hit the ground hard.

As Swordswoman stood up and prepared to jump again, Eris bumrushed behind the Amazon and swept her back with a tornado attack. Swordswoman was swept off her feet and sent sailing into the air.

"Enjoying the ride?!" Eris cried out. She then invoked her falcon spirit, Zephyr, who flew out and grew ten times his normal size. "Zephyr, toss her!"

Complying with Eris' command, Zephyr swooped down on Swordswoman, grabbed, and carried her into the air. He then dropped Swordswoman, who fell thirty feet to the ground. Despite falling great heights, Swordswoman slowly recovered and stood up with an intense look.

"Looks like this fight's gonna be an all-nighter," Mika scoffed in irritation.

"Like hell it is," Eris furrowed her brows. She dashed across, clocking at a speed faster than sound, and raced around Swordswoman. She moved so fast she swept the musclebound warrior woman into the air. As she flew up, she and Swordswoman punched fists together, causing a shockwave that shook the whole area.

"You've got strength befitting for an Amazon, Sailor!" Swordswoman commended Eris. "You have my respect! But, I will not be outdone here!"

"And I won't let my leader down!" Eris declared, gritting her teeth as she knuckles clashed with Swordswoman's. "We're ending this fight here!" She pulled her fist back and lunged at Swordswoman.

Eris unleashed a flurry of fisticuffs and kicks on Swordswoman, who countered using her hands and body. Mika hopped on her fan and soared up to aid Eris. Zephyr was not far off as he attacked Swordswoman, giving Eris an opening to punch the Amazoness' face. Swordswoman retaliated and clobbered Eris' back, dropping her to the ground.

"Eris!" Mika and Zephyr called out to the Texan.

Zephyr dove down to tend to his Kuiper Senshi partner.

"Well, this is going to be more troublesome than I thought," Swordswoman panted, wiping the sweat from her brow. Her eyes widened when Eris stood ready to fight again. "Hurry up and revive our lord, Chaos Magician Girl. There's little time."

"Hey! I'm ready for more if you are!" Eris beckoned the Amazon. "Bring it!"

As Swordswoman recalled her scimitar, she swooped down and swung her blade over Eris. However, Eris hastily dashed to the side and summoned her lasso. She threw her lasso over the Amazon's hands and disarmed her of her blade.

"Gotcha!" Eris called out, activating the lasso's secondary effect. Her lasso quickly started to drain the Amazon's energy. "Now go to sleep!"

"What?! My energy... is being sapped...?"

"This rodeo's gonna be over with!" Eris declared victory.

"That's my Taylor," Zephyr nodded in approval.

"Hopefully this will do," Mika muttered. "Larry, wonder are you and the others are holding up with that dragon."

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 **(Cue Teen Titans Unreleased OST –** _ **Divide and Conquer**_ **)**

Needless to say, Angemon X, Brunhilde & MetalSeadramon, and Larry were effectively proving to be a hindrance for Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon.

Darkness Metal Dragon snarled and expelled molten blasts toward MetalSeadramon. The ex-Dark Master responded with his own fiery breath. The two dragon behemoths collided, slamming into each other. Darkness Metal Dragon swiped forward with his claws, but Brunhilde flew in and intercepted with her spear, which she bathed with blue flames.

"Hands off my dragon, asshole!" The Valkyrie fiercely shouted, unleashing her _**Valhalla Frozen Inferno**_ , which was in the form of bluish flames. She blasted Darkness Metal Dragon's face and dazed him.

"MetalSeadramon, tie him up!" Brunhilde commanded.

"I've got this!" MetalSeadramon yelled out as he wrapped his whole body around Darkness Metal Dragon and constricted him. "Let's see you get out of this one!"

"Nicely done, buddy! Hold him tight!" Brunhilde cried out. "Take the free shot, Dimitri!" She beckoned to Angemon X.

Angemon X put his hands out in front and discharged a Ki blast that impacted the side of Darkness Metal Dragon's face. Dazed by the attack, Darkness Metal Dragon turned and expelled molten blasts at Angemon X. Angemon X shot a _**Finish Buster**_ to nullify the molten blast.

"Take this!" Larry tossed psionic-imbued cards that exploded under Darkness Metal Dragon's feet.

As the cards exploded underneath, Darkness Metal Dragon collapsed while MetalSeadramon kept his hold on the Duel Monster dragon.

"Brunhilde! You go on with Grani!" Angemon X instructed Brunhilde. "Make sure either you or Sedna brings down that magician girl! Don't let her get what she wants!"

"Don't have to tell me twice!" Brunhilde said. Before she left, she shifted over to Larry. "Hey, wanna come and lend me a hand? MetalSeadramon, you stay here with Dimitri and keep this dragon from slipping away."

"I don't intend to let him go, Brunhilde! Go on without me!" MetalSeadramon encouraged his Tamer.

"I'll do my best to keep up," Larry nodded as he bolted ahead and followed Brunhilde, who already mounted and flew ahead with Grani.

 **(End theme)**

Just as Darkness Metal Dragon tried to pry himself free, MetalSeadramon tightened his hold.

"Don't even think about it, jerk!" MetalSeadramon hissed loudly, keeping a hold on Darkness Metal Dragon. "I'm metal, too, y'know!"

"Remember we can't kill him, that's the order from Sedna," Angemon X reminded the ex-Dark Master. "Knocking him out is the best thing we can do..." He then flew over and punched Darkness Metal Dragon's snout, knocking him out. "Like that and I was holding back."

"Gee, why didn't you just do that sooner?!"

"Had to make sure my blows weren't fatal. If I really wanted to, I could."

"But, you can't cause your girl has you on a leash."

Angemon X sighed as he checked over Darkness Metal Dragon. "I'll pretend I didn't hear that, former Dark Master."

"You think you've done me in... fools... our liege shall rise soon..." The Duel Monster struggled to cackle.

"C'mon, Sedna, Neo Moon, Brunhilde... hurry and end this!" Angemon X shouted.

xxxxx

 _ **Tokyo, Japan/Domino City Plaza/8:40 PM**_

Back in Domino, the skirmishes with the remaining brainwashed Duel Monsters pressed on with no signs of ending. Maximillion Pegasus and Lyn observed the battles spread throughout the Domino City district.

"Heavens me, I hope these battles resolve soon, or we're looking at more reconstructions," Pegasus sighed at the collateral damage. "Still, nowhere near the damages caused from the Chaos battle last year."

"When in doubt, always call Sailor Moon and her Silver Crystal to fix things," Lyn remarked.

Suddenly, a KaibaCorp helicopter descended toward Lyn and Pegasus' location. Lyn sighted the passengers inside the helicopter.

With a cool smile, Lyn muttered. "About time, you two showed up."

Stepping out of the helicopter were Seto and Mokuba Kaiba, both dressed sharply for the occasion after a business meeting.

"Sorry we're late, Lyn!" Mokuba said. "Me and brother had some negotiations. Of course, I've been the one handling most of the business."

Seto approached Lyn and placed his hands on her. "Are you ok? Where are Max and Sam?"

"I'll be fine, but my brothers are out fighting with Usa, Sedna, and Jaden's groups against some mind-controlled Duel Monsters. Granted, I was attacked by some Duel Monsters who took the staff of Apophis. Me and Pegasus tried our best to stop, but we were outnumbered..."

"As long as you're ok, Lyn," Seto smiled, kissing her lips. He shifted over to Pegasus and nodded. "And thank you, Pegasus. Never thought I'd say that."

"First time for everything. You can call this progress in our long term relationship, Kaiba boy."

"Anyway, we're here, Lyn. You ready to go out there and fight?"

With that, Lyn pulled off her business coat to reveal a black tank top and blue jeans. With fighting gloves already on, she put on a fighting headband on.

She declared with a determined glare. "All right, Lyn the businesswoman shall be resting as Lyn the street brawler is finally back in action! Seto, Mokuba, let's bring the meaning of pain to that witch and her posse!" She popped her knuckles and smirked evilly.

Mokuba sweatdropped seeing his future sister-in-law. "You're rearing to go, aren't ya?" He pivoted to Seto and smirked. "So, you think you wanna wait for that question?"

"Until this conflict's over with."

"What question did you want to ask, Seto?" Lyn overheard. "Hmm?"

"We'll discuss it after we send these Duel Monster rogues back to their own world."

Lyn nodded. "Fair enough. C'mon, let's rumble!"

Pegasus watched the Kaiba brothers and Lyn storm off into the city district to join the battles.

"Question? Ah, Kaiba boy, you're finally going to pop _that_ question to her. Oh, you sly dog, Kaiba-boy. It's about time."

xxxxx

 **(Cue Teen Titans Unreleased OST –** _ **Downtown Showdown**_ **)**

After Dai-Valkyrie Summoner Venus sprang up and ensnared Black Luster Soldier with a chain, she beckoned Adam and Demona to attack him. Adam shifted over to the side to let Demona through. Imbuing her fist with Youki, Demona landed a powerful strike into the dark-armored knight's chest and sent him flying back.

"Whoo, nice punch!" Summoner Venus cried out.

"Cheering for moi, missy?" Demona teased her with a wink. "Never thought I'd hear the day." She blew a tongue at her.

"I'm just giving a compliment is all!" Summoner Venus rebuked.

"Hold up, he's not down for the count yet!" Adam shouted, clenching his right hand. He converted his hand into a demonic claw and bumrushed Black Luster Soldier. He unleashed a series of lightning fast claw strikes that hit Black Luster Soldier and neutralized him.

However, Adam didn't stop there. He lunged at Black Luster Soldier and clobbered him with a black projectile shaped like a bat's face, which blasted the knight down.

"Yeah, way to show up the succubus witch!" Summoner Venus shouted, quickly tying the unconscious knight with her chains.

Demon scoffed with arms folded. "Watch with the name calling, will you?"

"Battle Jupiter and Lien's partner finished up the other Duel Monster. We're all good now," Adam said as his demon hand turned to normal.

Dai-Valkyrie Battle Jupiter dealt a lightning-charged uppercut to Gliford. This quickly knocked the warrior out and left him laying. Lien was seen clapping and cheering atop SkullBaluchimon's head.

"Doesn't look like he'll be getting up anytime soon," Battle Jupiter said, wiping sweat from her forehead. "Whew, guys like these shouldn't be this tough."

"Well, keep in mind they've been mind controlled and had their powers enhanced seemingly by those jewels that Chaos Magician Girl had with her," Adam reminded Battle Jupiter.

"Right, I'll make note of that," chuckled Battle Jupiter.

"That takes care of these two," Summoner Venus said. "Wonder how the others are holding up."

"My best guess, they're kicking ass and taking names," Demona said with a devilish grin.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

Needless to say, the succubus demon's assumptions proved right. The battle in Domino City Park was mostly resolved. The combination of Dai-Valkyrie Ixion, Max & his Darkflare Dragon, Dai-Valkyrie Cyber Mercury, and Hayata managed to overcome Cosmo Queen.

After a combination shot from Cyber Mercury and Max's Darkflare Dragon, Cosmos Queen was quickly brought down.

"Nice, we've beaten one!" Hayata yelled out.

"Yeah, and all that remains is the other one," Dai-Valkyrie Ixion observed Kazejin engaging Dai-Valkyrie Orcus, Sam/Magician of Black Chaos & Lightpulsar Dragon, Dai-Valkyrie Blue Mars, and Sara. "Shouldn't take them long."

 **(Cue Teen Titans Unreleased OST –** _ **Fight For the Portal**_ **)**

Dai-Valkyrie Cyber Mercury flew over and landed beside Max.

"Nice work, Max!" Cyber Mercury winked, shooting a thumb up to Max.

Max slightly blushed. "Thanks, Amaya."

"Oh, Max. It's ok to let it all out!" She cried out, encouraging him.

Having her remark to heart, Max shouted. "Hell yeah! We kicked major ass, didn't we?!" This earned him a kiss on his cheek. "See? That wasn't too bad."

"Eheheh, I try," Max chortled, glancing over to see Sam in action. "Check out, bro!"

"Looks like they're just about done over there! Finish it up, guys!" Cyber Mercury yelled to them.

Dai-Valkyrie Orcus hastily flew into Kazejin and punched a dark hole through him. She passed through the hole and came out the other side.

"Go and nab that orb in him!" Orcus barked out to Blue Mars.

Wasting no time, Dai-Valkyrie Blue Mars moved at lightning speed and blitzed through the dark hole on Kazejin's chest. Before Kazejin realized it, Blue Mars was already out the other hole and already procured his power orb that keeps him activated.

"You won't be needing this, now sleep," Blue Mars sternly said as Kazejin shut down.

"Hey, did you make sure to check if he has an emergency back-up..." Before Sam had a chance to finish, Kazejin revived and fired a beam toward him. "Shit! Lightpulsar Dragon, counter!"

Lightpulsar Dragon readily fired a streamlined light beam at Kazejin's attack. As the two monsters were caught in a short beam struggle, Blue Mars hastily forged an ice blade and pierced it through Kazejin's leg, causing him to cease his attack and tip over.

"I'll take care of it!" Sara said, using her intangibility to phase through Kazejin and pull out his back-up generator device. "There, that should do it!"

"Whew, thank goodness for that," Orcus sighed with relief.

However, Kazejin awoke as the Power Jewel's magic kept him going. The group scattered as the behemoth pulled himself off the ground.

"Ugh, I totally jinxed us!" Orcus scowled. "That tears it! I'm ending this!" As she prepared to conjure a hole under Kazejin, a blue blast impacted Kazejin. She paused and sweatdropped at Kazejin falling over again. "Or, that'll do!"

"Look! It's Seto, Mokuba, and sis!" Max called out to Sam.

"Cool, they're here to join the party," Sam smiled upon seeing Lyn and the Kaiba brothers.

The source of the blast came from a Blue-Eyes White Dragon descending. On the dragon's back was Seto, Mokuba, and Lyn.

"Hey, guys!" Mokuba waved to everyone.

"Don't tell me you need us to bail you two out," Lyn half-joked to Max and Sam.

"Nah, we were doing just fine, sis!" Sam replied.

Meanwhile, Blue Mars summoned an ice sheet that sealed down Kazejin.

 **(End theme)**

"That should keep him neutralized," the half-Koorime Senshi said, sheathing her ice sword.

"Good work, guys," Dai-Valkyrie Ixion addressed the group. "Though, we did get a helping hand." She turned facing the Kaiba brothers and Lyn.

"Seems you managed to catch one of those Duel Monsters, but these two aren't among the ones that attacked Industrial Illusions," Lyn noted the two subdued monsters.

Dai-Valkyrie Orcus asserted. "If you're referring to Buster Blader, Amazoness Swordswoman, Dark Magician, and that Red-Eyes Dragon, they got away with Chaos Magician Girl."

"No doubt searching for those other jewels, but we have our leaders pursuing them," Dai-Valkyrie Blue Mars informed the Kaiba family.

"Yeah, Neo Moon, Sedna, RJ, Jaden, and the rest of them are gonna be in the middle of this whole jewel situation!" Dai-Valkyrie Cyber Mercury said. "And without that jewel in Neo Moon's Time Key, we can't go back to Crystal Tokyo!"

"Let's just hope they can procure those jewels before that Chaos Magician Girl unites them somehow..." Mokuba said to Seto.

"Indeed, but in the meantime we'll keep these monsters subdued and send them back to the Digital World," Seto suggested.

"Might not be the best idea," Lyn stated. "Let's keep them neutralized until they bring those jewels back. Maybe once they have the jewels out of that magician girl's hands, these monsters will be freed from her control."

"Fine then. By the way, that staff supposedly had Apophis' power?"

"Yeah, Seto?" The azure-haired woman nodded. "The same one we helped defeat when we went to Ancient Egypt."

"I see. Then, the best we can hope for is that freak's power from ever getting loose if these jewels are merged," Seto alluded.

"I'm sensing other battles close by," Dai-Valkyrie Blue Mars acutely noted.

"Isn't your brother out there, too?" Sam asked her.

"Yeah, and getting fired up no doubt."

Dai-Valkyrie Orcus added. "And so is Kensuke for that matter."

"Judging by my scanners, the fighting is still going on but winding down," Dai-Valkyrie Ixion addressed, having just activated her visor to scan the ongoing battles. "Seems like they'll be done without a spare to lose."

"Now everything hinges on Neo Moon and the others," muttered Dai-Valkyrie Cyber Mercury.

xxxxx

 **(Cue Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core –** _ **Combat**_ **)**

Unfriendly Amazon was sent flying back by Dai-Valkyrie Varuna, who punched her hard. As Unfriendly Amazon hit a wall, vines popped out of the wall and ensnared the Amazon warrior.

"I've got her, Varuna!" Dai-Valkyrie Quaoar declared. "This should bind her down."

"Good enough for me. Thanks, Quaoar," Dai-Valkyrie Varuna smirked, flinging her battle axe over her right shoulder. She eyed Unfriendly Amazon intensely. "Fun time's over for you and your friend."

As for Amazoness Fighter, she went on the defense while the Dai-Valkyrie Quartet blasted her from all sides. Dai-Valkyrie Vesta bumrushed Fighter and nailed a flying kick to her back. Stumbling over from the kick, Fighter fell right into an green beam to the face courtesy of Dai-Valkyrie Juno.

"Why you...!" Fighter growled while recovering from Juno's face blast.

"Hey!" Dai-Valkyrie Pallas shouted at Fighter, who turned around and was knocked back by a giant blue sphere thrown by Pallas.

As the blue sphere pushed against Fighter, Dai-Valkyrie Ceres lunged into the Amazoness and caught her with with a shoulder block to her side. Dazing Fighter, Ceres bolted over and jumped up hitting Fighter with an uppercut.

"You're dealing with the true power of an Amazoness!" Ceres yelled out, sending Fighter flying into the air.

Seizing an opportunity, Amazoness Queen jumped up and took out her scimitar blade. She unleashed a flurry of strikes all over Queen. With one swung, Queen unleashed a force that sent Fighter crashing to the ground.

Then, Daiki glided over the fallen Fighter and laid an energy net over her. As she came to, Amazoness Fighter was pinned down and neutralized by the electrified net.

"Well done, Master Daiki," Helbot said, barely able to move her head as her body was still rendered immobile.

Taking off his Hermes armor helmet, Daiki gave a sheepish smile. "Nothing to it."

"Admit it, you wouldn't have been able to snare her without us, Daiki-Waiki!" Juno clapped his back hard. "Ow! My hand!"

"That Hermes Armor does come in handy," Ceres acknowledged.

"Hey, nice job rounding up that other Amazon, guys!" Dai-Valkyrie Varuna called over to the Quartet, Daiki, and Queen. "We caught our Amazon, too!"

"While we've captured these two, I fear for my other sister, Swordswoman," Queen sighed.

Just then, the group noticed a winged figure flying out from a portal that opened up above them. To their surprise, it was Athenamon, the Digi-Amazon Queen of the Amazonian Kingdom.

"Is that...?!" Before Dai-Valkyrie Pallas could finish, Ceres finished for her.

"Yes, Lady Athenamon."

"Lady Athenamon, thank goodness you're here!" Queen called over to the Digi-Amazon.

 **(End theme)**

Upon landing in the vicinity, Athenamon checked to confirm Fighter and Unfriendly.

"Yes, we've been searching for these two," Athenamon stated. "Along with my colleague Lady Swordswoman."

"The villain who brainwashed her and the others got away, unfortunately," Quaoar addressed the Digi-Amazon. "But, good news is some of our friends are pursuing them now."

"Where to?" Athenamon asked the Kuiper.

Varuna answered plainly. "We can't say, your highness. That Chaos Magician bitch got the hell out of here in a hurry with her new slaves."

"I see..." Athenamon shook her head. "Then, I leave it to your friends hands to stop this troublemaker and bring back our Duel Monster compatriots. Omegamon, Imperialdramon, and Wisemon have also been alerted. They'll be sending warriors here shortly, but it appears that won't be necessary now. You young heroes seem to have the situation in control."

"Now, let's just pray they can get those jewels out of Chaos Magician Girl's hands and restore our Duel Monster friends," Daiki said. "But, somehow that's gonna be easier said than done. I want to be wrong though. We'd love to have this evil plot foiled as quickly as possible."

"Princess Serenity, we're counting on you and the others to make things right!" Ceres prayed for Neo Moon and the others to get the job done.

xxxxx

 **(Cue Megaman X7 OST –** _ **Mod Electric Wave ~ Radio Tower Stage**_ **)**

"Take this!" Chazz, still in Armored Dragon LV7 form, cried out as his XYZ-Dragon Cannon blasted Light and Darkness Dragon back some.

"And this!" Syrus, still in Cyber Dragon form, expelled blasts that subdue the dragon beast.

"Allow me!" JetTitaniamon declared, flying down and unleashing a flurry of lightning fast strikes at Light and Darkness Dragon. Making full use of her Oberon sword, she unleashed her _**Testarossa Force**_ , which swiftly struck the dragon over the Light headed half and brought him down.

This resulted in Light and Darkness Dragon stumbling over on one side. The Light headed half leaned over, causing the Dark headed half to struggle to stand.

"My turn!" OmegaShoutmon amassed two golden orb of lights. He hastily flew down and bashed the Darkness Dragon head with _**Twin Fireball Strike**_. He knocked down the Darkness Dragon half with ease.

"Awesome, that's one dragon down!" Syrus cheered.

"And the other one to go," Chazz noted Horus the Black Flame Dragon not far from their location.

JetTitaniamon and OmegaShoutmon both paused to see CyberBeelzemon, Ryuuhi, Alexis & her Cyber Girls, Bastion & Tania's Water Dragon, and Athena's Pegacormon. They also noticed Dramon X not moving an inch from his position.

"Look at that, Ken hasn't moved in yet," OmegaShoutmon observed. "What's he waiting for?"

"Probably for the right moment to strike," JetTitaniamon replied.

As for Horus the Black Flame Dragon, he was on the receiving end of CyberBeelzemon's gunfire and Ryuuhi's black flames. Pegacormon unleashed a golden beam from her horn, which burned into the Black Flame Dragon's hide.

"Yeah, let him have it, Pegacormon!" Yelled out Athena.

Taking notice of the Ascendant child's presence, Black Flame Dragon turned his attack on Athena.

"Athena! Get back!" Pegacormon shouted to her princess partner.

"Wrong move!" Dramon X roared as he hastily flew over to dispel the flames from reaching Athena.

However, some flames managed to pass by and head toward Athena. Before Dramon X could save his niece from disaster, Pegacormon flew past Dramon X and pushed Athena back. The flames managed to scorch Pegacormon's back.

"No, Pegacormon!" Athena screamed in horror. As she caught Pegacormon, her Digivice lit up and came to life. "What?! My Digivice?!"

 **(End theme)**

Dramon X watched Athena and Pegacormon both engulfed in light. "Her Digivice's reacting... could this be what I think it means?" _PinkPatamon's time to digivolve._

Pegacormon regressed back to PinkPatamon and fell into Athena's arms. The golden light bathed the pink creature as the digitized energies renewed her and healed her burns. Athena held PinkPatamon close.

"Athena, your Digivice's light... it's giving me power... power to finally evolve..."

"That's what this means. After all this time," Athena said with a genuine smile. "Are you still able to fight?"

"You bet I am. Let's show these jerks we're not to be pushed around!" PinkPatamon snorted as smoke puffed out of her nostrils.

"Let's make this work!" Athena declared, raising her Digivice in the air. She quickly invoked her Digivice's power. "PinkPatamon! Go for it and evolve!"

As their bonds strengthened, it became the necessary catalyst to give PinkPatamon the power to evolve. The pink creature became encased in a golden ball of light laced with pink rings.

 **(Cue Digimon Adventure tri OST –** _ **Brave Heart**_ **(tri version))**

"PinkPatamon! _**Shinka!**_ "

As Dark Flame Dragon attempted to interrupt PinkPatamon, Dramon X phased right in front of him with eyes glowing.

"Don't even think about it, asshole," darkly warned Dramon X, who was in no mood to play around.

As the golden orb shattered, the pink winged mammal transformed into a fair-skinned, young odalisque girl. Long brown hair tied in a braid hung down her body. She opened her eyes, revealing them as green. She wore a blue top that showed off her bare back and her midriff. She wore light blue see through harem pants. A long pink scarf hugged over her body. She had on golden bracelets on her wrists and rings around her ankles; all four had Digicode inscribed on them. She was also bare-footed. She danced as pink petals swirled around her.

She quickly posed and called out her name. " _ **Ariamon!**_ " She smiled and floated down to Athena.

"Wow, you're finally evolved!" Athena clapped with elation. She and Ariamon hugged.

"Thanks to you, Athena," Ariamon smiled in her partner's loving embrace. "I couldn't have evolved without you. And indeed it's been a long time coming." She turned around and glared intently at Dark Flame Dragon. "Kensuke, allow me the honor!"

"Sure thing," Dramon X replied, moving aside to give Ariamon room.

Lifting her hands over her head, Ariamon performed a harem dance and summoned pink petals that rained over the Dark Flame Dragon. This incantation Ariamon performed, known as her _**Enchantress Dance**_ , enabled her to paralyze the dragon with her petals.

"Well, I'll be damned. She's got him completely subdued!" CyberBeelzemon was taken aback.

"But, that's not all!" Ariamon finished as she produced two giant metal fans. She flew into the air and waved her two fans, sending projectiles that slammed into the Dark Flame Dragon. She dealt the dragon with her _**Dance of Blades**_.

The Dark Flame Dragon was dealt a huge blow and knocked over.

Ariamon called over to the others. "Somebody go in and finish it!"

This allowed CyberBeelzemon and Ryuuhi to land blows into the beast's belly. The dragon finally keeled over and was rendered unable to fight anymore.

"I'll be an Amazon's husband!" Bastion cried out, to which Tania hugged him.

"Yeah, we are together, aren't we?" Tania grinned happily. "Nice shot there, Ariamon!"

Ariamon put away her fans and smirked. "Yeah, that takes care of that!" She floated back down to Athena. "What'ca think, Athena? Well worth the wait?"

"Yeah! Now, we can finally be spar partners this way!" Athena said, realizing she can train with Ariamon better in her human-like form.

Dramon X landed behind Athena and Ariamon. "Dang, that was neat! Athena, I'm very proud of you. You finally got the little pink one to digivolve into her Champion form!"

"Isn't it great?! It's because she saved me from danger, uncle Ken," Athena replied delightfully.

"And I'm grateful for finally being able to evolve without the need of an Armor Egg," Ariamon said.

 **(End theme)**

JetTitaniamon landed beside Dramon X and addressed Ariamon. "And for a Champion-level, your power is very impressive. Almost on par with an Ultimate-level."

"Thanks, Lady Titaniamon," Ariamon nodded.

"Guess being bonded with an Ascendant could make Digimon partners stronger than they usually should be," OmegaShoutmon said.

"Wow, now that's some turnabout," Alexis was in awe at Athena and Ariamon.

"Tell me about it. Glad that was enough to beat these dragons," Aster said.

"Now, all we gotta do is wait for your mom, dad, and the others to beat that annoying witch before she causes anymore trouble," Dramon X did his best to reassure Athena.

"I know they can, uncle Ken! We'll have faith in them to stop that witch!"

 _We're all waiting for you now, sis. You and the others gotta stick it to that whore and get those jewels back!_ Dramon X thought, hoping for the best outcome.

xxxxx

 _ **Unknown Island/Aleutian Islands/Near the Factory**_

Running like her life depended on it, Chaos Magician Girl gained closer to her destination. Yes, she was within a few feet from hitting the factory. The Power Jewel glowed as the ancient entity within sensed the presence of another jewel inside.

"We're almost there!" Chaos Magician Girl announced, panting hard.

 _ **'Wait!'**_

"What now?! You told me to keep moving!"

 _ **'Yes and don't stop, but that's not what I meant.'**_

"You're losing me!"

 _ **'It seems the presence of the other jewels are in that facility.'**_

Upon hearing this, Chaos Magician Girl was a loss for words. "What? Are you certain?"

 _ **'You don't think I wouldn't recognize the powers of the Space and Reality Jewels, foolish servant?! We're also almost to the Soul Jewel! Keep going! There isn't time to lose!'**_

"I'm going, I'm going...!"

"Actually, you're a few minutes late!" Came a voice ahead of Chaos Magician Girl.

"What?!" Chaos Magician Girl spat out as she sighted Phillipe already at the front of the factory. "How could you beat me here?! There's no way! You were way behind me!"

"It's called super speed, lady. Remember? I'm the speedster here. Now, we can do this the easy way."

"And the easy way?"

"Fork over the jewels and no one gets hurt. Maybe we'll let you off, but I doubt it. You've caused us enough problems."

"And if I refuse?"

Phillipe shrugged. "This." He speedblitzed forward only to run smack into a yellow barrier that forged in front of Chaos Magician Girl. "Ugh!"

"Man, that was a close one!" Chaos Magician Girl freaked out.

 _ **'I only saved you because I still need you, but we're drawing closer to my revival! This isn't the time to stop!'**_

"Yo, going somewhere, lady?!" Jaden yelled out as he flew down and attempted to punch Chaos Magician Girl.

"Crap!" The female mage cried out fearfully, using the Power Jewel to form another barrier around herself. "They're onto us!" She sighted Yui & ShadowMetalGarurumon, RJ, Dai-Valkyrie Neo Moon & Pegasus, Dai-Valkyrie Sedna, Valkyrie Brunhilde & Grani, and Larry. "Not good!"

"I think we have a good idea who left those wrecked security robots laying scattered all over the place!" Dai-Valkyrie Sedna said.

"Recall we were attacked by some before we got here," Yui said.

"Yeah, what's up with the robots here?" RJ cracked his knuckles as he faced the female mage. "Anyway, I'm ready to bash some heads."

"Make sure it's not our heads," Larry remarked.

Dai-Valkyrie Neo Moon pointed toward Chaos Magician Girl. "It's over, Chaos Magician Girl! Surrender those jewels now!"

 **(Cue Avengers: Age of Ultron OST –** _ **Heroes**_ **)**

"No... I'm so close... no, I mean _we're_ so close!" Chaos Magician Girl snarled, curling her lips as she lifted the Staff of Apophis up. As the Staff glowed with life, a dark yellow aura bathed over her. The Power Jewel in her hand imbued her with mystic power. "You'll never take what I've yearned for so long!" She yelled out in a voice unlike her own. It was a mix of hers and the 'voice' inside giving her commands.

"She's being possessed by the jewels, guys!" Yui cried out, sensing an evil spiritual presence taking over Chaos Magician Girl. She quickly aimed and fired a _**Spirit Gun**_ shot.

RJ followed through with his _**Demon Gun**_ variation. "No joke! We just gotta keep shooting through that barrier around her!"

As the spirit and demon blasts pierced the aura, Chaos Magician Girl laughed maniacally.

"Go ahead and try your worst!" She goaded the Neo heroes to carry out their attacks.

ShadowMetalGarurumon wasted no time firing a barrage of missiles that exploded on impact with her barrier.

"Knut!" Dai-Valkyrie Sedna invoked her polar bear spirit's power and infused it with her armor. She summoned her Ice Trident, which she used to send an icy projectile that slammed into the mystical aura encapsulating Chaos Magician Girl.

Phillipe hastily dashed around the barrier and unleashed a flurry of speed punches to break open the barrier. He attempts were met with failure, but that didn't stop the Light of Victory user to keep wailing on the mystical walls.

Before Jaden could take action, Yubel mentally interjected. _**'Be wise and won't try to fight this entity alone. Even with my power, you won't stand a chance against the force nearly destroyed ancient times! The origins of this power are almost as old as I... no, much more archaic!'**_

"You're kidding, Yubel? Both of us can't stop it? Well, that hasn't stopped us before!" Jaden growled as both his eyes converted into Heterochromia eyes; one red and the other green. "Bring it on!" He stopped halfway charging at Chaos Magician Girl and had a vision.

He visualized he and his friends laying a heap with a giant shadowed entity towering over them.

 _What was that?! Yubel, is this vision of the future? Of the after math? Is this what you're warning me?!_ Jaden gasped as he backed off. Another vision showed a citadel and ancient demonic visages situated overlapping the center of Tokyo. _What the hell?! That's home!_

"Jaden!" RJ called over to the spaced out Neo Duelist. "A little hand here!"

"Ah!" Jaden snapped back to reality. He clenched his fists and made a hasty dash toward Chaos Magician Girl. "We have a chance to stop it!" His mystic-imbued fist impacted the wall surrounding the possessed mage. "Whoever you are, you're not gonna take our home! Not as long as we're here to stop you!"

Upon seeing Yubel's energy leaking out of Jaden's eyes, Chaos Magician Girl watched some sections of the barrier chip away from his punch.

 _How is he able to break through like that?!_ Chaos Magician Girl mentally panicked.

 _ **'I require all the jewels together! Relying on just one won't be enough to neutralize this boy's powers! And you aren't cut out for utilizing my jewels! Only a master such as I can properly wield them!'**_ The malevolent force adamantly yelled inside Chaos Magician Girl.

"AUGH! CAN'T CONTROL... JEWEL!" She wailed painfully and loudly as her voice cracked.

Brandishing her sword, Brunhilde rushed Chaos Magician Girl. "It ends here for you! Here! Hah!" She swung her sword, which cut through the barrier and struck the mage's gut. "Have a nice flight, bitch!"

Yui and RJ fired off a simultaneous _**Spirit/Demon Gun**_ shot that tore through the barrier remnants.

Readying her blade, Neo Moon concentrated and drew golden light from Pegasus' horn.

"Lend me your strength, Pegasus!" Neo Moon raised her sword and carved out an image of the moon behind her. "Now prepare to repent for all the pain you've caused in the name of the New Moon!" She brought down the blade and unleashed a massive silver light that hit Chaos Magician Girl.

Phillipe raced around Chaos Magician Girl so fast and harnessed enough speed charge to fire a yellow lightning bolt that blasted open the barrier more.

 _ **Bam!**_

Overwhelmed by the immense moon blast, Chaos Magician Girl was sent flying back. However, the jewels' energies wrapped around the mage, further protecting her from being obliterated. Dai-Valkyrie Sedna summoned her Dragon Saber and swung the blade down, unleashing a projectile that destroyed the jewels' barrier. Then, RJ, Yui, Brunhilde, Jaden, and Larry directed their attacks to further augment Neo Moon and Sedna's attacks. The combined attack sent Chaos Magician Girl flying and crashing through the roof of the factory.

 _ **Boom!**_

 **(End theme)**

"We got her," Neo Moon sighed with relief. "No way can she survive that."

"Yeah..." Sedna nodded, sheathing the Dragon Saber away.

RJ placed an arm over Neo Moon. "We came and kicked some ass, Usa! Here, I got ya." He opened up a big grin and helped his girlfriend up.

"Did we get her...?" Phillipe nearly collapsed, but Brunhilde caught him.

"We sent her ass flying, Phillipe! By the way, that lightning bolt was awesome!" Brunhilde exclaimed.

"I was practicing that one... hoping I'd be able to use it sometime."

"Good news is with Chaos Magician Girl taken out, the jewels are out of evil hands and any control she had should diminish," Yui assumed.

"If that's true, then our Duel Monster pals should be back to normal!" Wiping sweat from his brow, Jaden yelled out enthusiastically. He pondered. "Right?"

xxxxx

Artemismon WM and Witchmon prepared to engage Dark Magician, who propped himself up and pointed his magical scepter toward them. Artemismon WM readied his scepter blade.

"C'mon, bring it!" Artemismon WM goaded him.

As Dark Magician charged and attacked, he seemingly froze and fell to one knee. He groaned while grabbing his head. The evil glow in his eyes seemingly faded.

"Dark Magician!" Witchmon cried out. "I... I think he's back to normal!"

"Where am I...?" Dark Magician wondered as he scanned around the unfamiliar area.

"Dark Magician, you were under the enemy's control, but looks like they managed to stop that troublemaker Chaos Magician Girl!" Witchmon said, putting an arm over Dark Magician. "Please, let me heal you."

Relieved with the outcome, Artemismon WM lowered her staff blade and smirked. "Thank goodness." She looked ahead at the distance Phillipe traveled and nodded. "Well done, Phillipe. You guys did it."

xxxxx

As Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon arose to attack Angemon X and MetalSeadramon, he, too, felt light-headed and the evil glow in his eyes faded. He almost collapsed to the ground, but MetalSeadramon stopped his fall in time.

"There, I've got you!" MetalSeadramon said, holding the black armored dragon.

Angemon X sighed with relief. "That evil Ki I sensed possessing him is fading. Sedna and the others actually did it. They got Chaos Magician Girl and presumably got the jewels back."

"...what happened? Where am I?" Darkness Metal Dragon finally came to.

"You attacked us but not by choice. You were mind-controlled," MetalSeadramon informed him.

"I was? Then, it was some evil-looking Magician Girl that attacked me and used a magic staff of some sort. Then, I blacked out."

"Well, you can rest easy. My friends have caught her and procured that staff," Angemon X reassured him. "It's over." _Well done, Karin! We can finally put this whole ordeal behind us!_

"Well done, my Brunhilde," MetalSeadramon muttered.

xxxxx

As she raised her scimitar, a fatigued Amazoness Swordswoman prepared to cut down Dai-Valkyrie Eris and Mika. Dai-Valkyrie Eris and Mika both prepared to intercept her. Then, the large Amazon's eyes converted to their normal color. She dropped her weapon and fell to her knees.

"She's given up?" A puzzled Mika asked the Kuiper.

"No, more like our friends caught the thief and took the staff back! Way to go, Sedna and everyone!" Eris cheered with elation.

"How did I get here?" Swordswoman finally came to and realized her unfamiliar surroundings. "You two?" She noticed Eris and Mika. "You look like you've been in a war."

"Yeah, trying to stop you," Mika replied. "I know you Amazons are tough like brick houses, but you take the cake!"

"Well, she is one half of the Amazon Queens," Eris chortled. She offered a hand to Swordswoman. "Ya gave him one tough fight, probably the best and toughest fight I've been in a while... even if you were under mind control."

"So, my mind was indeed polluted by that mage's staff. Even my strong will wasn't enough to counter that?" Swordswoman said rather ashamed of herself. She took Eris' hand and propped herself up. "Nonetheless, thank you, my friends."

Eris nodded. "I know you're close to Sailor Moon and her Senshi, but I'm from Sedna's Kuiper camp. Sailor Eris."

"And Mika of the Chimeras."

"Thank you both. I'll make sure you two are commended for your courageous efforts for subduing and lasting as long as you have with me."

Eris and Mika turned to one another smiling.

"Can't believe we really did it. We won," Mika smirked. "Kinda felt easy."

"Well, as easy as it could've been," Eris chuckled. "But, this wouldn't have happened without Sedna, Larry, and the others."

"Yeah, and they nabbed that annoying bitch! Now all is well!" The perky Chimera girl grinned, folding both arms behind her head.

"True that. Now we can all go home..." Eris said as Zephyr landed on her shoulder. She stroke the bottom of her falcon spirit's beak. "Right, buddy?!"

xxxxx

Cammy watched as Buster Blader's evil aura subsided. She instinctively lowered the barrier around him. She, Aoshi, and Moonlight Knight raced over to check on the Duel Monster. Just like the others, the evil glow in his eyes faded.

As he came to, Buster Blader noticed the three Neo-Detectives. "What happened? Why am I here? Oh, humans and a wolfman?"

"Nope, not just any humans. We're the Spirit Detectives," Aoshi corrected him. "And I'm a Lycan."

"You were placed under a mind control by Chaos Magician Girl, but looks Yui and the others managed to get her," Cammy said. "Judging by your confusion, it seems they got that staff used to control you and the spell wore off."

"That means we've won," Moonlight Knight added with relief. "Right?"

"I think it's safe to make that conclusion," Cammy smiled to Moonlight Knight.

"I can't thank you enough, friends," Buster Blader offered his gratitude.

"Sure thing, it's kinda our thing to help those in need," Aoshi replied.

Cammy turned toward the direction Yui and the others took. "And this case has been solved. Right, Yui?"

xxxxx

Having saved the day and thwarted Chaos Magician Girl's scheme, the Neos hero leaders stood together and faced the factory.

"Hey, shouldn't we like get those jewels back?" Larry reminded them.

"Oh, right! I need that jewel back for my Time Key!" Neo Moon recalled.

"Silly, Usa, how could you forget?!" RJ poked Neo Moon's side, finding her tickle spot and making her giggle loudly.

"Ok, ok, I was too caught up in the hero's moment to remember!"

"In any case, we should retrieve those stones," Sedna plainly stated. "Give Neo Moon hers back and take the Staff of Apophis back to Industrial Illusion's museum where it belongs."

"Yeah, I've had enough magic jewels for one night," Phillipe said, sitting on Grani.

"Then, what are we waiting for?! Let's nab those jewels and get the hell out of here!" Brunhilde exclaimed.

"Hold on, I've just noticed the name of the factory... something _SOUJA_ ," Yui pointed out and wondered. "What do you suppose SOUJA is?"

"Maybe a manufacturing facility where these robots are made?" deduced ShadowMetalGarurumon. "That's just my guess."

"Really good guess, wolfie," Jaden added.

"Well, you guys heard Brunhilde, let's get those jewels and meet with the others. Hopefully our Duel Monster friends are back to normal," Sedna said as she marched forward with RJ and Neo Moon accompanying her.

Suddenly, the group stopped and noticed the sky darkening. Looks of confusion formed on their faces.

"Yeah, that totally isn't ominous," RJ blinked thrice.

The whole group felt an air of dread emanating from the darkened sky above them.

"I don't like this!" Jaden exclaimed. "We need to get in there and get the jewels!"

"Look!" Neo Moon gasped as she pointed to the roof of the factory.

 _ **Boom!**_

 **(Cue Puella Magi Madoka Magica OST –** _ **Clinging Terror**_ **)**

From the hole in the roof of the factory, the Neo heroes witnessed six colored lightning emerge. The colors of the lightning bolts were yellow for Power, blue for Mind, pink for Time, purple for Space, orange-red for Reality, and green for Soul.

"Are you guys seeing those colored bolts?!" Yui cried out.

"Damn it, judging from the power I'm sensing inside the factory... I can assume not only is Chaos Magician Girl's alive...!" Sedna shouted.

Jaden gritted. "But, she found those last three jewels!"

"No... it can't be..." Neo Moon gaped in aghast and paled in horror. "We couldn't stop her?! How were we supposed to know all three jewels were in there?! I thought there was just one...!"

"Regardless, we're totally in deep crap now," Brunhilde muttered.

The closer the group tried to approach, the force emanating from the united Jewels of Eternity swept them back. The heroes eyed the darkened sky. Then, their skins crawled as the ancient malevolent force emerged from a veil of dark golden light.

"Deep crap is an understatement," Jaden held his ground.

 _ **'Jaden, this power... while I've never directly faced it... it's power threatened the existence of the ancient world several millennia ago!'**_

 _Who is it, Yubel?!_

 _The being simply known as..._

The being took shape in the form of a golden armored gargantuan whose lower body was long like a serpent. His upper humanoid body was thick and built for battle. He had defined muscles on his chest, arms, biceps, abdomen, and torso. He had on a helmet complete with a hood that shaped his head like a cobra's. His stone-like face was black and his red eyes gleamed with life. Black gauntlets trimmed with gold formed over his wrists and hands. In his right hand, the Staff of Apophis was firmly locked in the entity's grasp.

Before Sedna said anything, Knut telepathed with her.

 _ **'Be careful, Sedna. This being's current power is beyond anything you or this group can handle on your own. I'm sensing cosmic energies from that Staff containing all those jewels, enough to rival the Silver Crystal and the Houou!'**_

 _No, enough to match the Silver Crystal and the Houou?!_ Sedna fell into a state of shock. "Guys, I hate to say this, but..."

"But, what?" Neo Moon asked the Kuiper leader.

"...we can't win against this."

The being raised the Staff of Apophis and unleashed a golden wave of light that ripped through the darkened sky. All six Jewels of Eternity glowed profusely at once.

The serpent-like entity loudly declared for the whole island to hear. " _ **At long last, after several millennia, the Jewels of Eternity have been reunited with me! Heed my presence, mortals! For I, Apophis the God of Chaos, have returned to reshape this world!**_ "

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **TO BE CONCLUDED IN APOPHIS RISING**_

xxxxx

 **A/N:** Yep, and so this story ends with a cliffhanger! A mid-season cliffhanger at that until January/February as the second part of _Neos United_ : _Apophis Rising_ picks up from where we left off.

Thoughts on the cliffhanger? Yeah, I know not cool, but you have sometime to look forward to in the first months of the new year.

A few things of note: Athena's partner, PinkPatamon, finally achieves her Champion-Level form. Much thanks to Belletiger with the idea for PinkPatamon's Champion state: Ariamon. Yeah, just picture a odalisque girl wielding deadly fans. Her Ultimate form should follow much sooner than later (and I think some might be surprised what I've chosen for her Ultimate form).

Athenamon, Seto & Mokuba, and Lyn arrive to lend support to the Neos (though Athenamon arrived a little late), but not enough to steal the spotlight from the Neos since this is their story.

The Jewels of Eternity (or JOEs) are what they'll be called, as to not totally rip off the name of the Infinity Gems. The name was conceptualized by LazerWulf.

The Heralds have been returned to normal after the leaders beat Chaos Magician Girl. Heh, we'll see how long that lasts now that the Big Bad has arrived. Speaking of which, it should come as no (or maybe not a surprise) that Apophis has been freed. Seto and Lyn kinda already alluded to it. And then there was the whole Ancient Egypt mini-arc in _Dawn of Chaos_. Remember the Staff of Apophis left behind? That opened room for a backdoor sequel, which will be _Apophis Rising_. As for how long this story could be, can't say. However long as I want, but I'd guess around the ballpark of 3-5 chapters. I'm looking at about 4.

As for how the remaining three Jewels came to be and allowed for Apophis to be revived? Wait a little longer. That shall be revealed soon enough.

So, come 2016, before _Valkyrie Advent_ and _Cross Generations_ , this will be the first major YYGDM event to look forward to. But, first there's still the matter of the last _West Coasters_ chapter to finish.

Anyway, tell me your thoughts on first-half of _Neos United_. What is it you look forward to reading in _Apophis Rising_?

Until then, send a review. Happy holiday and a New Year to you all!


End file.
